


This is love

by PrincessRoyal95



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angry Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Monsters, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pirates, Play Fighting, Relationship(s), Sex, Sexual Content, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 81,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRoyal95/pseuds/PrincessRoyal95
Summary: Who can love a monster like Charlotte Katakuri? He is the son of Charlotte Linlin, known as Big Mom, and the question of the second oldest child in the family is who could love someone like him.His idea falls apart when he meets a somewhat tsundere girl, but with a heart of gold that will make the commander fall in love.© All rights reserved.© The characters in One Piece do not belong to me but to their author, Eichiro Oda.© The female character that the author will use is called Hirawashi Len.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Original Character(s), Charlotte Katakuri/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Introduction

**Author's notes:**

—This book is about the story of Charlotte Katakuri together with another character created by the author.

—The characters in One Piece do not belong to me but to the author, Eichiro Oda. Except for a few characters created by the author.

—The female character that the author will use is called Hiwarashi Len. She has her own personality and skills.

**Warning:**

—This book contains scenes of sex, obscene language and death. This means that the book is of adult content.

—If you are under 15, this book is not suitable for your age.

—I know you are a fan of this character, but I recommend you not to keep reading this book because there will be scenes that will harm your innocent mind.

—If you are under 15, and you have dared to read this book, assume your consequences. Don't comment on vulgar things or make the readers uncomfortable because, like you, they want to enjoy this book.

—Respect the author's advice, it's for your own good.


	2. Chapter I

Whole Cake. The paradise of sweets. Who would have thought that something like this would exist? Many thought that it would only be an urban legend; however, when they hear the name of a certain person, the fear goes deep into their hearts. That person was a real monster, some thought. And she was the queen of that kingdom in the New World.

Charlotte Linlin, also known as Big Mom, was ruthless. And not only with her subordinates but also with her children. If you think she has two or three, you're wrong. She has more than eighty children, men and women willing to obey the orders of their supposed mother. Few have known their respective fathers, as Linlin married different men every year to get his children.

One, twins, triplets... It's an outrage, isn't it? This woman began to do this routine at the age of 18 and now she is around 68. A very powerful and at the same time dangerous woman having her children in her possession, some of whom are real monsters and others are little angels who wouldn't hurt a fly.

You might wonder how old the oldest one is. He is 50. And the youngest of all is only 8 years old. That is why all the citizens of that queen respect her and do everything possible to obey the great queen and the Younko. And of course, her children.

The people feared that Big Mom would have a famine attack because she did not eat sweets. She had a great obsession with sugar that would attack anyone who did not give her such candy or would eat the person. That's why everyone worked together to keep the queen happy and content with her children.

However, the one they had to respect was the three commanders of Sweet City. Three characters who were true monsters in themselves. And their reward is so high that they surpass even Monkey D. Luffy. If at any time you meet them, you'd better run away because they'd show you no mercy.

Charlotte Smoothie, the only woman in that group was a very dangerous woman. She was a beautiful girl of a human mix and long legs. A rather dangerous combination for those who face her. And she was Big Mom's fourteenth child.

Charlotte Cracker, also known as "Cracker the Thousand Arms", Big Mom's tenth child. Do not confront him because he will play with you and then finish his enemy once and for all.

And finally, the most important of all the brothers, the second son of Big Mom and the eldest of the triplets, the man who perfectly dominated the three types of Haki and that all the people fear. Charlotte Katakuri, the right hand of the queen of Totto Land and the most serious and calm of all her brothers.

And speaking of the King of Rome, Katakuri was in the training camp together with her twin brothers Daifuku and Oven. He was simply watching his two brothers who were striving to be better than him. The latter made him laugh. No human being could beat him. No one could defeat him. He was almost like a God, a perfect Big Mom creation. Those words echoed in his head and more so if they came from his little sister Brûlée. A knock on the floor woke up the oldest of the three watching as Oven was knocked down by the genius of Daifuku.

"That's no good," shouted Oven furiously as he rose from the floor. "You've used your Devil's Fruit!"

"Oh, was that forbidden?"

"Yes, you idiot!"

Why did those two come out so stupid and so proud of their strength? Katakuri was, on the contrary. He never underestimated an enemy for his strength or his intelligence.

"What did you cheat, Katakuri?!" Oven looked at his brother with a serious look on his face.

"If you don't improve your skills Oven, you will be at a disadvantage with your enemy," he commented, leaving his back to the wall and then walking to his brothers, "Devil's Fruit or no Devil's Fruit, we will all be at a disadvantage."

"He's right about our big brother.

"I don't care!"

Being the youngest of the three, he had a warrior's spirit, something Katakuri admired in his brother. He sighed a little, not wanting to talk anymore. He felt somewhat exhausted after seeing the fight of these two who were still arguing about who was the stronger of the two. Not to mention his brother Katakuri who was special. 

There was no more discussion when they heard a light bell alerting them and not only them, but the other brothers who were scattered all over the city. That sound was familiar to them and they knew what it meant - lunchtime!

Katakuri put on his scarf trying to tempt his mouth when it came to food. He, like his brothers and his mother, food was the main thing. And if they were sweet, better than better.

"Come on, brothers! Before the others get ahead of us!" Oven started walking followed by his other brothers. It seemed as if he was the leader of the ringleader and he wasn't really like that.

"Mamamamamama! How nice it looks!"

That characteristic laugh came from Big Mom who was proudly watching the sweets prepared by his special chef. And she wasn't the only one. All her children were with their mouths open, already looking forward to eating those sweets. Some were impatient, others were calm and serene, not showing any emotion.

"You can start eating!" The mother of all of them gave the order and they did not hesitate to devour the food.

The men, the children and some women did not stop devouring this exquisite food. That touch of sugar that the chef gave to make it so amazing. However, there are ladies within the family who preferred to eat with some peace of mind and without choking. Charlotte Pudding was one of them; she was so nice to her brothers, but she was bipolar. It was as if she had the devil himself inside her that made her want to control her and kill anyone who got in her way.

The one who has not yet tasted a bite is Charlotte Flampe. She only looked at her plate while listening to the sighs of her brothers tasting the food. Her mind was elsewhere. Something that caught the girl's attention and that she was completely unaware of. She looked from time to time at her mother, wondering if it was worth mentioning to her mother. He did not know what she would think if he told her.

The one who noticed such behaviour was Charlotte Perospero who came a little closer to her little sister, gently patting her head and making her wake up from her sleep.

"Flampe, little sister, you haven't had a bite. Are you sick?" Whenhe said that, everyone stopped including his mother who watched her daughter closely.

"I..."

"Is it something related to Oni-chan?" asked Brûlée knowing perfectly well the admiration the girl has for Katakuri.

"Mom, what is a circus?"

The youngest looked credulously at Flampe, finding out that it was that word that came out of his sister's mouth. The older ones said nothing, they just looked at their mother who was serious at one point, but little by little a smile spread and she began to laugh.

"Mamamamama! A circus is a place where there is fun. Children and adults enjoy watching those pathetic idiots throw knives at people to see if they get hit or not. They think they are extremely powerful, but they are not. They're just idiots who use people like us to give them more satisfaction and to make people laugh".

Silence. That's what we got in the big dining room. All the children said nothing because they were all really monsters in the eyes of any normal human. And not only because of their sizes, but also because of the imperfections each one of them had. Big Mom cared a little about that, they are his children, after all, but he mistreats them when he can.

"Why do you ask such a stupid question, Flampe?"

"It's just that in Sweet City I saw a big sign that a circus was coming to town."

"Really?" The youngsters' eyes lit up.

"Yes."

"Can we go, Mom?!"

"Why? So those idiots can see you and kidnap you to do whatever you want?" Big Mom had a great hatred for circuses.

"Oh mum, you're exaggerating," said Smoothie drinking from his cup, "give the kids a chance to have fun, it's a special occasion for them.

"Please, Mom!"

Linlin took a large piece of cake from his mouth as he felt gastric juices coming out of his mouth, causing the whole table to burn with the juices. The children knew what it meant. She was getting angry, that's why they kept their heads down without saying anything.

For Smoothie it was something normal in his mother, and for the older ones even. Katakuri watched the little ones, disappointed in knowing that they would not go to see the circus they wanted to see so badly. He wished he could say something to his mother, but it was better to be quiet knowing the situation Big Mom was in.

"And I wanted to see the strongest woman in the whole Grand Line."

Big Mom's eyes went to Flampe when he said that. Woman? Stronger? Of all the Grand Line? Is that possible? What does she look like? Is she a warrior? A warrior who could be the future wife of one of his sons. Many things were going through her mind. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them and hit the table hard, alerting everyone.

"If they are kind enough to invite us, maybe we can go to the circus." The children's faces went to one of happiness. "However, if they don't invite us," with her own hand she broke a glass demonstrating her fury, "they will be devoured by me! Mamamamama!"

Let us only hope that those people, who organized the circus, will be able to invite the great queen of Totto Land.

Not far from the kingdom, a ship was sailing in the direction of her destination. The wind was blowing the sails of the ship hard, showing its great innate beauty. The crew watched the kingdom from afar and knew perfectly what would await them. But they were sure that they would satisfy Big Mom with their cooking skills. They became rigid when they heard the footsteps of their captain who watched the pirates, or rather his large family, or nakamas, closely.

"Listen to me well! We are approaching Whole Cake and we all know very well that the Younkou is there with her 85 children," said the captain looking at each of his crew who were tense, "we are the biggest circus in history and we have to make them enjoy it to the fullest! We are Funtime Circus! Be proud to be in this crew!"

"Yes, my captain!" they all shouted, posing as a marine, respecting their captain's words.

"Each of you go to your posts, we are very close to boarding!"

His words resounded throughout the ship and the entire crew went to their posts ready to board. The captain returned to the helm and steered it towards Whole Cake. He looked out of the corner of his eye at a young girl who was admiring the ocean and the candy kingdom. She never imagined she would arrive at such a splendid place. Her fringes, which decorate her forehead, matched the wind as did her coat, which reached her knees. Her black skirt also danced, making her most intimate clothes a little more visible.

A drop of sweat slipped down the captain's temple wondering how that girl is not ashamed to wear those clothes. Maybe it didn't bother her at all or that's what he wants to think.

"Have you ever been to Whole Cake?" asked the captain, drawing the young woman's attention.

"No, really," she answered, looking at her captain, "and you?"

"When my father was a baker at Big Mom, but when he died I left. That place is too corrupt because of that woman. No one is happy there because they have to put up with the Youkou."

"Or is it because you don't like sweets, Captain Lurke?" Low blow.

"Look who's talking! When you see the chocolate, you can't even stand it!"

"That's what you get when you're a girl who loves chocolate and food above all." The young woman licked her lips trying to imagine the dishes she will taste when she gets there.

"You know you can't eat meat, right?"

"Does everyone eat candy there?!"

"Yes, they do. And I don't think any of them have got cavities."

The young woman's eyes lit up completely, she was going to be in bloody heaven! She ran to the centre where the vast majority of the crew were and shouted:

"Come on, you lazybones! Don't waste your time! The sweets are waiting for me!"

"Len! I remind you that I'm the captain!"

"And I remind you that I am 'The Bearded Vulture'!"

"As if I care! Have respect for your captain!"

The pirates laugh uncontrollably at such behaviour by both. It wasn't that they got along badly, they were like brothers taking care of each other. But when they argued, they were like children. Young Len was a girl who was always happy and would do anything to protect her friends. Although the crew knew perfectly well that, if they made her angry, she would throw them overboard herself to be devoured by sea monsters.

The young woman with the brown hair went overboard admiring the great city that was present. These houses made of candy encouraged the young woman to try them out one by one. But she had to control herself, as it was a city, but a sweet one. This idea was so tempting for her. This would be a great adventure for young Len.

The people of the city watched as that great ship arrived at the dock, where the sailors helped them to board. They dropped anchor and threw the ropes that were tied by the citizens. The children shouted loudly when they saw the big banner. It was them! Funtime Circus! The young people ran home in a hurry to tell their parents that they were already here. That they wanted to see them because it was the first time they had seen them.

Each member of the crew went down, taking the things they needed to set up the circus. But it was not going to be inside a tent but rather it was outdoors where everyone could enjoy the show from their homes or seats. The young people applauded loudly as they watched people perform amazing acrobatics to impress them. Even a fairly young girl made sweets appear and threw them at them.

A large, burly man appeared with a large box where he left it on the floor. The children wondered who would come next. And it was Captain Lurke himself who was going to give a great talk in front of everyone present.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Children of all ages! I am Captain Lurke and this is my crew!" Everybody applauds loudly. "We are Funtime Circus and we have come for you all to enjoy the great show! You are all invited!" Everyone shouts happily knowing that the entrance is free. "That's if the food and drink won't be free." Laughter could be heard everywhere. "And besides, I invite the Charlotte family to have a great time because our circus is unique and exclusive! The food is free for them! Tomorrow will be a great day!"

Flampe and her younger brothers heard the invitation and could not resist running to the castle and telling their mother. The 15 year old was very happy to hear that. It was the first time that she was going to a circus together with her younger brothers.

However, a doubt arose in her head: what will this girl be like? Will she be as strong as her brother Katakuri? Or is she simply a sham? She didn't know for sure, that's why she wants to go and check if there is someone stronger than her older brother or like Smoothie.

The little ones arrived at the castle by opening the doors in a hurry and running to their mother who was at a meeting with the commanders and their children Oven, Daifuku, Perospero and Compote. 

"Mommy! Mommy!" The children shouted loudly for Big Mom's attention, who was only looking furiously at those tadpoles.

"Can't you see your mother is at an important meeting?!"

"Mommy's here!" shouted Flampe with emotion.

"Who are they?"

"The people from the circus!" spoke Dragée hugging his brother Dolce.

"And the captain has said that the Charlotte family is invited to his show!"

"And the food is free for us!"

A big smile spread on Big Mom's lips as she stood up to hear the news. Her huge laugh spread throughout the room alerting those present and the soldiers of the great mother.

"Wow, I see you remembered me." She pointed to Flampe. "When?"

"Tomorrow, Mama."

"Oh, Mother, are you going to that stupid circus?" complained Oven, receiving a murderous look from his own mother.

"I promised them a ride if they invited us." The eight-metre woman approached the youngsters, stroking their heads with her own fingers.

"So does that include us?" spoke Cracker in shock.

"We've all been invited!" shouted Linlin, raising her arms. "I want to see their ridiculous tricks and have a good laugh! Mamamamama!"

The only one who didn't like the idea was Katakuri. How many hours did they have to be there? He knew perfectly well that he couldn't skip snack time. Oh, he remembered. He looked at his watch and it was about ten minutes to three. He walked to the exit door, not without hearing the words of his little sister Flampe:

"I want to see the strongest girl in the whole Grand Line!

A doubt reared its head in the commander's mind, what will that girl be like?

The big day arrived. The day when everyone will see the great Circus Funtime show. Everyone will see the wonders these characters will perform. Even the children were so excited that they threw their parents out to get the best seats and see them up close. The show was going to be held in Sweet City, the biggest and most important city in Whole Cake.

Behind the curtains was a somewhat nervous captain with so many people. He was already in worse situations, but doing a great show for the Charlotte family was one of his biggest fears. He was afraid of failing his crew by not doing their job properly. More importantly, where the hell was that family? That hurt Lurke in an abysmal way that he kept walking back and forth, making him even more nervous.

"Captain stop, you're making us all nervous" spoke a young woman as she ate a small piece of candy.

"I just don't see them!" Lurke peeped out to see if they were already there, but they weren't.

"Maybe they don't like the circus," said the burly man as he stroked his velvety moustache.

"Don't give me false hope, Makok!"

The one who was calm, at that very moment, was Len. Since she joined Lurke's crew, she could perfectly hold the gaze of all those people who were amazed by her show. Maybe she was not ashamed to show how she really was. Both in her personality and in her clothes. Every minute that passed, she was fixing her hair undoing and making again her chignon. She did not like to leave it loose as, for her, it was a mere distraction for any man.

She would move her arms and legs, taking away all the tension in her body, wanting to be as relaxed as possible. It was just an act, what is there to fear? It was true that she had heard horrible stories about the Charlotte family, like, for example, that Big Mom was a man-eater. Or that their children were real monsters. A small laugh escaped her lips. Monsters? They don't really know what the word monster means.

She heard some small steps coming and it was another young girl who arrived a little tired. She approached her captain to announce something:

"Captain, the Charlotte family is already here."

"What?!" Lurke peeked out again and, indeed, there they were. It was as if they were waiting for someone to tell them where their seat was. "Bring me the Den Den Mushi immediately! Hurry!"

Len was amused to see him a little nervous about the situation. Although it had to be admitted that it had to be understood. She was going to show that family what a crew like them would be capable of.

Meanwhile, outside the curtains, the young people of the family were excited that they could not move around. They wanted to sit already in their respective seats or wanted to be close to the theatre; however, there were many children already in front.

"Big Mom?"

The Youkou heard someone calling her and he was a handsome man in any woman's eyes. Almost all of Youkou's daughters fainted because of the beauty in front of her eyes. Linlin only smiled with pleasure that someone so handsome was talking to her in that way.

"It's me."

"We have a great seat and a great view for you and your children," the young man spoke and then looked at the little ones, "and your children will be in the front row to see our show.

"Mamamamamama! All right, lead the way."

"As you wish."

"As I would like to be beautiful for that boy," said Brûlée almost crying inside.

"Oh, sister, don't say that." Pudding encouraged her sister not to have a little fit of anguish.

The younger members of the Charlotte family followed the young man when he left the older ones in a VIP room for them. Or was it VIP because they were surrounded by sweets, something Linlin loved. It seems that this circus took him very seriously when it came to someone important like the Youkou. 

The children were in the first row with their respective seats. Chairs decorated with cushioned pillows, but not high enough for the other children to see the show perfectly. 

Everything was ready for the show to start. Lurke counted countless times before leaving. His heart started pumping strongly as he left, being watched by all of them. The silence was present. Only a few small steps by the captain were present at the site. He approached the large microphone already ready to announce his words. "I hope everything will be all right", he thought again and again.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Children of all ages! Welcome to the great show of Funtime Circus!"

The show was about to begin.


	3. Chapter II

The cries of the people are present in the Funtime Circus show. Laughs could not be missed clearly. Those who enjoyed it most were the children, especially from the Charlotte Family, who were amazed at the unique skills of each crew member. The most favourite was Luciel, a young girl of average height who made sweets appear with her hands and threw them into the air for anyone to pick up. She even made a very special one for Big Mom: a giant strawberry and cream-flavored candy. The children's mother couldn't resist eating it in one bite.

Dancers, singers, clowns... Everything was magic for all the people of Sweet City. The only one who saw it a bit boring was Katakuri, those things are usually thought by everyone. He resented the idea that all those people thought they were special because they had a unique talent. It's like saying you're the only swordsman in the world and it's not true. Even one of her sisters sings better than that lizard woman.

However, he liked to listen to the laughter of his little brothers. He enjoyed seeing them like that, so happy to see something for the first time since they were born. Although you could not see it under the scarf, she smiled when she saw them in that state. He felt someone approaching from his shoulder and it was his sister Brûlée.

"It makes me want to rip those girls' faces off," says Katakuri's sister, seeing that those girls were more beautiful than she was.

"Don't let jealousy get the better of you, Brulee."

"How do I know you're not looking at one of them?"

"Who would look at a monster like me?" the commander hit the nail on the head, leaving Brûlée with no comment.

Behind the curtains, there was Len who was doing push-ups non-stop trying to calm his whole body in a natural way. She knows it's her turn because she was the big star of the circus. She knows it because of the big sign that Lurke always puts showing a silhouette of a woman that nobody knows. She is only known as "the strongest girl in Grand Line" or "The Bearded Vulture". She prefers the first one really, since the second one sounds like she bursts any person's skull or bones.

Actually, it wasn't nice to have that name, but many people gave it to her out of fear. She is a woman with a strong character. Her chunky friend, Bishock, is by her side watching the young woman train.

"You will do very well."

"I know, but I can't let Lurke down." She puts her hands on the floor, raising her body to a firm and straight position where she does her push-ups.

"He trusts you."

"I know, but that family I've heard so much about must be terrible." Not caring much, the skirt slips down her legs showing off her panties, something that poor Bishock almost had a fit for. However, he's used to it as his friend didn't care too much. It is as if he wanted to provoke someone.

"Len is not to bother you, but... isn't it better to put on a pair of trousers or something?"

The young woman, on hearing this, stopped doing the pine and then looked at her partner with a look of few friends. Bishock felt that he was about to die at that moment.

"Why do you say that?! Does it bother you that I'm wearing a skirt?!" It was clear that he didn't like anyone giving him the opposite of what he was wearing.

"N-No, it's just that...," Bishock looked for a way for the girl not to think badly, "maybe you can distract someone."

A heavy blow is what the young Len received. A big lump came out of her head. He deserved it for speaking ill of the young woman's appearance. He was going to say something, but they were interrupted by Lurke who called them.

"Guys, stop fighting. It's your turn to go out."

Len shook her clothes and thundered all her bones releasing all the pressure on her. She was ready for the big show and so was her strapping friend. She was going to show what a short girl could do.

Lurke, on her side, came out behind the curtains to the great applause of the people. He bowed in thanks while smiling like a rogue. But he was getting nervous because he was getting a lot of attention from the Charlotte family. Come on you can do it, he said to himself. He took the big microphone to give his speech.

"How are they getting on!"

"All right!" shouted the children of Linlin who applauded loudly wanting more.

"I'm glad to hear that!" he cleared his throat a little and then went on. "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! We're coming to the home stretch of this circus! Behind those curtains is the most mysterious thing I've encountered on my entire Grand Line journey!"

Flampe smiled broadly on hearing that. She knew perfectly well what was going to happen. She wanted so badly to see that person to see if it was really true.

"On my right, there's the heaviest man in North Blue! He's 3.50 meters tall and weighs over 500 kilos! Give it up for Bishock!"

The named man came out from behind the curtain with some weights in his hands. People were not impressed because there really were real monsters in Sweet City; however, they applauded him for being there.

"And to my left, is the most special and the star of Funtime Circus!" The people listened carefully to the captain's words. "She's 1'59 and weighs 57 kilos! She's considered the strongest woman in the Grand Line!"

"Wait... 5'4" only?" Oven said with a raised eyebrow.

"Interesting..." Smoothie smiled, she wanted to see that dwarf.

"Give a big round of applause to our wonderful and beautiful Hirawashi Len!"

The curtains opened up for Len carrying two weights that must have weighed more than a ton, and that wasn't the only thing, also in her head and in her mouth. She was carrying more than ten tons of weight! The whole village was left with their mouths open, even the children. The Charlotte family could not believe what they were seeing, including Katakuri.

Len approached his partner Bishock and signaled what he had to do. The burly man understood perfectly. He stood behind the young woman showing the weights again to the people to watch what he will do. He put one foot on the young woman's shoulder and on an impulse jumped up and put the other foot on the other end. That left a figure: Bishock on Len standing while the young woman carried all that weight on her shoulders.

And most believable of all, she was neither sweating nor blinking at every moment since she came out. Lurke looked at everyone in the village and smiled with satisfaction that everyone was impressed. However, there must always be some voice that spoiled everything.

"That's not true!" cried one man. "That girl doesn't look strong! Look at her size compared to the stocky one!"

Bishock jumped in front of the young woman and released the weights to rest his hands on her hips, somewhat annoyed by the comment. Actually the one who was getting annoyed was Len, but she was being hidden by the burly one so that she didn't do anything stupid.

"Oh come on, sir. If you've just seen what the lady can do."

"She probably ate a Devil's Fruit to get that superhuman strength."

"Sir, I can assure you that what you say is not true!" Lurke quickly corrected, standing between the burly and the man. "Mother Nature created it this way and has trained it hard to have superhuman physical capacities!"

"The weights are inflated with air!"

"Would you like to see for yourself?!"

Everyone looked at the loudmouth while he resolutely approached the stage under the attentive gaze of the whole town and the Charlotte family. He was going to prove that this young woman was a farce just like this stupid play. Len, with his typical look that he wanted to murder someone, put the weights aside but one.

Already facing the man, she raised her arm towards him to pick up the weight. The man only smiled as he grabbed each end of the weight. Len smiled as well, and as soon as she released the weight, it fell to the ground with the man. They weren't rubber! They weren't even inflated with air! The loudmouth looked at young Len impressed that there was a woman with such unnatural strength.

"That's what you get for having a big mouth," says one and then laughs at his friend, and they all do the same. That poor man made a fool of himself.

"I'm still sure his strength comes from a Devil's Fruit!"

"Sir...," Len's voice echoed throughout the place, as if it was the only sound that could be heard perfectly, "can you tell me your name?"

"... Zoku..." From his voice, he seemed unsure.

"Zoku Zoku Zoku...," The brunette turned around that man touching almost his points, for example, his shoulder, "let's see why he says that? Does he think that a woman can't be stronger than a man?

"Well..."

Len could see that the man's eyes showed fear, it was common in that place to be afraid of something. However, it was a much newer fear than one could have imagined. The brunette sighed slightly away from the man. Her footsteps were steady as her boots echoed throughout the place until she reached her burly companion who was only looking at her curiously.

What was this hazel-eyed woman up to that would hypnotize anyone? Len goes behind the curtains taking a bucket full of water and puts himself in first position showing everyone the contents. And in one quick movement, he throws it at her letting her clothes get wet and leave some visualization behind her clothes. Men, committed or not, almost died from a nosebleed when they saw such an insinuation from that girl.

Big Mom's children just smile amusingly at the scene. Katakuri, however, showed no feeling at all. What's more, he raised one of his eyebrows curiously at what that woman had done. Wasn't she ashamed to do that in front of all the hungry men?

"Punch me in the face." She gave an order to the man who only looked at her in surprise and disbelief.

"Do you want me to hit you?"

"No, I want you to kiss me," she dramatized, placing her hands on her hips. "Of course!"

That man was not sure if it was right what he was going to do. He would never dare to hit a woman. However, Len was proposing to him. The young woman kept shaking her head waiting for that worm to punch her on the cheek. She was getting impatient and you could see it in the vein growing in her temple.

Without hesitation that shoulder pulled back her arm and then punched her across the face. She didn't even flinch from her position. The people could do only one thing: open their mouths in surprise at the sight of such an act. He did not bleed. He didn't have a bruise. Nor did he complain. The man walked away from her in fear that he had really hurt her.

"I-I'm sorry, I think I overreacted..."

"Oh, it's okay..." Len's voice was so calm that he just smiled.

That man did not expect such an answer. He just smiled a little nervously about what had happened. Young Len still had that smile showing how peaceful she was at that moment. However, everything changed. A blow was the only thing that that person received from her. And not just any blow. A blow that was capable of breaking your bones and leaving you immobilized for months.

A punch in the stomach that left the poor man speechless and spitting blood into his mouth. Everything looked in slow motion. The girl's features showed that he was a real demon, furious at the comment that person had made. The slow-motion faded away giving way to the big push caused by that blow. The man collided with a building passing through it and a few other buildings until he stopped at a large tower.

The faces of the people in the city were more like surprise and fear. The girl hit the man and made him drill a few holes in each building leaving him immobilized. As if he were a simple lifeless vegetable. Len looked at each of them, pointing at them with pride.

"If anyone says my strength is caused by a Devil's Fruit, he will have a bad time!"

In fact, she wanted to check that, even if she was wet, she didn't possess any fruit at all already, that those users who consume such fruit will have only one weakness and that is water. On the other hand, she has not shown any signs of tiredness or weakness for throwing the bucket on her body. Everyone present, except Charlotte's family, was open-mouthed and did not believe that this girl was a real monster.

"You've seen what our big star is capable of," said Lurke, a little nervous that her friend has gone too far. "Have a doctor come to his aid because I think he'll be on the stretcher for a long time!

"That's an interesting brat." Daifuku was impressed by Len's monstrous strength.

"Imagine having her as your wife." Almost all the brothers looked at Oven for making such a comment. "She would be a real monster there."

"You wish you had her for a wife, then she'd be behind you so you wouldn't be slacking off at your post," Cracker laughed as his older brother looked at him in annoyance.

"Or have her for a warrior." Amande exhaled her cigarette smoke showing no interest in the girl.

"I want her..." They listened as her mother finally spoke. "I want her..." She kept saying that phrase. "I want her!" Her eyes shone brightly. Her children knew her too well, when she was interested in something she went for it and there was no one to stop her. "You!" Her cry was present all over the square making the people of the city and even Captain Lurke tense. "That girl is very interesting! You can tell she's a real monster in her nature!" Was that a compliment? "How much does it cost?!" That already baffled Len when he said that.

"... Do you want to buy her?!" Lurke was surprised.

"Of course I do! You can see you'll be a great warrior in my crew! And maybe I'll marry one of my sons!" A vein grew in young Len's temple, she no longer liked the idea. "I would have some very powerful grandchildren!"

"Y-Yes, I agree with you..." Len couldn't believe what she had just heard from her captain's mouth and she wasn't the only one.

"How much do you want for it?!"

"Well..." The crew knew their captain very well. He was so greedy that for the money he would do anything.

"No way!" shouted the young woman holding her captain by the shoulders to look at him. "If you do that I'll break your neck!"

"How about fifty thousand berries?" That figure was tempting to Lurke's ears.

"Lurke, think about what you're going to do!"

"A hundred thousand berries?" Was he doing it on purpose?

Lurke posed the young woman's arms to calm down a bit in the face of the situation. Len's face calmed down as she tried to figure out what was going on in the captain's head. The middle-aged man, on the other hand, walked towards Charlotte with a peaceful but serious look on his face. He put his hands together to think about the proposal. It was a lot of money, he knew perfectly well.

However, if he wanted to negotiate with Big Mom, he would be happy to do so with a big smile.

"I think a hundred thousand berries is not enough."

"Why not?!" Big Mom's patience was wearing thin inside. She was known for having little patience with people as vulgar as Lurke.

"Oh, come on, great empress. You've seen her strength and what she's capable of with a man with one punch. Do you think she's worth that much? No, my lady. She's worth a billion berries."

The Charlotte family was stunned by the amount the captain was asking for. How did he dare to negotiate with his mother like that? Big Mom's teeth were grinding so hard that it looked like she was about to break her teeth. He was so damn greedy.

Although still she wished she could have that girl in her crew anyway. Charlotte Linlin got everything and no one would ever turn him down. Candy, weapons, valuables... everything. Even an alliance with different races. And a girl in front of him who was worth more than that. She was beautiful and at the same time a monster. Her future grandchildren would come out to her mother. How he envied her for having such beauty and on top of that with the strength of a thousand demons. She swallowed her words and only smiled widely.

"All right! I'll give you a billion berries in exchange for the girl!" finally sentenced Big Mom.

"It's a deal, great empress!"

"I already have in my possession the strongest girl in the whole Grand Line! Mamamamama!" It wasn't a good sign for all the citizens of Totto Land.

"Captain... what have you done?"

"I did it for the sake of our crew. We're running out of money, Bishock," chided Lurke, spinning on his heels. He turned very pale when he saw Len with a furious face where her eyes sparkled with rage. Now she was really furious, "C'mon Len, don't be like that. You'll be in Big Mom's care and, besides, you'll marry one of his..."

He did not finish the sentence because he was already flying through the air provoked by the great kick given by the young Len. The skirt danced in the wind making the woman's underwear visible, something that he didn't care about. She was really furious as she realized that there were many eyes on the young woman.

"You're a fucking greedy bastard!"

Katakuri was very happy to see that girl get into a bad mood when she didn't like it. However, he did not trust her. Not at all, she was a stranger to him and his whole family. Although he had to make his mother happy. And if she was happy to have that girl on his crew, so will he be. But when his own mother talked about marrying her... That's when he took the most interest in that young woman.

A lady with a beast? Or two beasts? Better the second option, seeing what that young lady was capable of. But the age difference was much greater. How old would she be? Eighteen? He would double her age. Besides, who would look at a monster like him? That's what he was. A being created to kill and take orders from his mother without making any kind of excuse.

* * *

At sunset, all the citizens of the city returned to their respective homes, bringing the great show of Funtime Circus to a close. They were happy to have enjoyed it. However, a certain person was not very happy. She grumbled all the way through while being guided by some soldiers. They were taking her to the castle that would be her new home. Home? More like a prison for her and to put up with that woman and her children.

With the children she would have no problem because she loves them, and with the women she would have a good chat. The only problem here is the men. It's true that she can get along with them, but when Big Mom talked about marrying one of them she didn't like the idea anymore. I'm sure they're all perverts who wouldn't stop looking at you and trying to guess what's behind those clothes. But, hey, we're talking about Len. She's a girl who doesn't care about that, after all, they're human.

It was as if at some point she would have a mission with them and would have to take a bath. She wouldn't have any problem with that since she's done it several times when she was little. She even almost did it with Lurke, although he flatly denied it.

The doors of the great castle opened to make way for a large corridor decorated with lamps, paintings and carpets. And in front of it was Charlotte Linlin with her older children as the little ones were at bath time. Len's face belonged to few friends and was too noticeable. The soldiers pushed her to walk to what she grunted with disapproval. A few more steps and she was already in front of the great Empress of Totto Land. I assure you that Len's thought was to kill Lurke before he left for selling her in that way.

"Welcome to my home, my dear! Mamamamama!" she greeted gently, but with a touch of evil Big Mom. "Surely you have heard wonders of me."

"Oh, of course." She smiled falsely, something the commander noticed.

"Oh, little one, now you look like a frail and weak girl."

A vein grew on the young woman's temple, implying that she did not like at all what Big Mom said about her. It made her want to rip that woman's head off. Calm down Len, take a deep breath. Don't spoil everything, she thought.

"I'm not," she said reluctantly even showing that smile.

"Of course you're not," says Charlotte with a big smile, "as the saying goes: 'Never underestimate someone because of their size'. And you are a clear example of that saying.

"I'm flattered by that, my lady."

"You'll make a great soldier in my crew. Linlin began to imagine this girl leading her entire crew and slaughtering her enemies without mercy. "You are the greatest treasure that one cannot obtain in millions of years!"

"If you say so...," she says quietly, but Linlin seems to have heard her, "I mean... so many have told me."

"But I also have plans for you." The eight-metre giant stood up and then approached the young woman and began to spin around her. Len could only strain her body at such a presence. Is this what Lurke meant about her? "You are so beautiful that if it weren't for me, my daughter Brûlée would have already torn your face apart." She heard a laugh coming from the one named. "However, your beauty and your monstrous strength make you extremely attractive. And that is something I look for in my children." The young woman's gaze pierced the men who never stopped looking at her with a smile, she even felt that woman's hand on her shoulder. "Although I really don't know who to marry as they are all special and strong."

Special and strong? It was true that she heard that all her children are strong, but special in what? She doesn't know exactly, but having her around was making her nervous. Too much so. For the first time, she felt her heart pumping strongly, but from fear.

"I think I should rule out the most horrible ones." Sounds of frustration are heard from her children. "And also those who are immature."

Big Mom waved as if wanting to remove those he has named who are useless as future spouses of young Len. The vast majority of them move away by going to the other side where their brothers are. There were only five left.

Five men who looked very old, although one of them stood out and was too tall for his taste. Those five were Cracker, Daifuku, Oven, Katakuri and Perospero.

"Now we just need..."

"Just a moment, my lady," Len interrupted, feeling that woman digging her nails into his shoulder. She holds the pain like a champion, "don't you think it's better that I choose one of your children?

All the children looked terrified. How could that brat dare to question her mother's decision?

"It's not that I don't want to marry her children, but to have a forced marriage with no feelings in between would not be a happy wife..."

Linlin was surprised at the young woman's words: "To be happy with one of your children? The truth was that whenever she presents a candidate to her children they are always scared by her stupidity or her monstrosities. The great woman smiled broadly and laughed shamelessly.

"And you think they want to have feelings for you?" Big Mom found this too amusing.

"A man would do anything to conquer a woman," says Len now with a sincere smile, "I propose you one thing: if one of your five children conquers me in a month I will marry him. And if not... you will choose who to marry."

"Great! Guards, take her to her quarters!"

The guards bow and take young Len to their respective rooms. The other children retire leaving their mother alone on her throne. However, Katakuri seeing the future with his Haki stopped his four brothers.

He knew perfectly what his mother was going to tell him so he turned on his heels to see her. But he was intrigued.

"Would you like to tell us something mother" asked the older one.

"Yes," said the woman sitting on her throne and with a look of few friends she said, "if any of you scare the young lady you will not get out of this one alive and that includes you Katakuri." She pointed at her threatening son. "Don't even think of taking off your scarf in front of her!"

"... I won't, Mother."

Now young Len had to endure five men, but does the second commander have any interest in conquering this woman?


	4. Chapter III

A quiet morning in Totto Land where the birds were singing to signal the new dawn. But also the hommies sang with happiness knowing that today will be another pleasant day to enjoy. The people of the city left their houses to return to their chores giving life to Sweet City. The hustle and bustle was present where you could perfectly hear the laughter of the little ones running around playing.

And in Big Mom's castle there was the peace that everyone was waiting for. And in one of the rooms they found Len still sleeping in the bartola. Her second hobby was to sleep in peace without anyone bothering her. And her first hobby? Eating until she was completely satisfied. And even though she knew she was in the world of sweets, it was the best thing that could happen to her in life.

Her sleep was interrupted when she heard someone knocking on the door. She gave a long yawn to what she sat on the bed looking at the door with some sleep. She grunted reluctantly and was having a rather interesting dream.

"Who the fuck is it?"

"M-Miss Hirawashi, breakfast is ready." She heard a man's voice on the other side of the door to which Len raised a strange eyebrow.

"I'm too lazy to go to the dining room."

"I-If you want you can eat in the room.

"I like the idea!"

The doors opened, making way for the cooks who brought the food needed to feed a normal person. Len sat on the edge of the bed looking at the dishes. Candy that was food for that kingdom, after all. She was drooling with so much candy in between. The men left the room, leaving the girl alone.

"This is definitely my paradise!" And without thinking, she began to eat, savouring every moment of the sweets.

* * *

In the training room, there were the three older twins who were training non-stop. However, Katakuri made no effort to train, rather he watched his brothers. His thoughts began to wander and he began to think about why mother wants this girl to marry one of them. It was clear that this girl caused a great deal of interest in Big Mom. And not only because of her strength, but also because of her character. He put his hand on her scarf for fear that someone might see what he feared.

However, a brief sound made his thoughts scatter to see a small person running towards him and then embracing him like never before.

"Oni-sama!" shouted Flampe loudly.

"Is something wrong, Flampe?" he asked in a worried tone to his sister.

"I just wanted to see you and hug you," the little girl confessed, looking at her brother as her cheeks turned pink.

"Just for that or to bother him," Oven asked, seeing the two of them somewhat close together.

"You're a liability, Oven." Flampe stuck out her tongue in annoyance.

"Whatever you say, brat."

Both male brothers know perfectly well Flampe's obsession with Katakuri who even considered him a God above all men. She admired him so much that she would even kill anyone who took him away from her. Katakuri did only one thing: he put his hand on the little girl's head.

"Oni-sama ...," Flampe called Katakuri, "you're not going to marry that woman, are you?

"Hey brat, that's Mom's thing." Daifuku interrupted before his older brother said anything. "You can't decide if Katakuri and that dwarf are going to get married in the end."

"But don't you remember?" Oven hit Daifuku as a joke. "The girl said that we would have a month to impress her and during that time, she will decide. And if not... that's where mother would come in."

"I thought you admired that girl." This puzzled Flampe when she heard her older brother's voice.

"Yes... but I'd rather she married another of my brothers than you!"

"I wish I could refuse, but our mother chose me along with Daifuku, Oven, Perospero and Cracker." He bent down his whole body to keep up with his little sister by stroking her head. "You have to accept my destiny."

The only thing the little girl could do was to blow up her cheeks, annoyed that her brother is not paying attention to her. It was true that she wanted her older brother to be happy, but not with that girl. It didn't really give her confidence.

Flampe walked away from Katakuri and she is not going to give up so easily. She will prove that this young woman is not at all compatible with her brother. She turned on her heels and ran towards the door but hit someone causing him to fall backwards.

"Little Sister Flampe!" cried Perospero as he saw his sister on the floor. "What are you doing lying on the floor?"

"I think she's tired from all that training with the triplets," laughed Cracker receiving a glaring glance from his sister.

"You're such fools!"

"You're the fool here for meddling."

"Oh, come on, Cracker. Don't insult our little sister."

With all her pride shattered by her brother Cracker, she runs away, leaving the five strongest men in the Charlotte family alone. 

Silence. An uncomfortable silence for those men. Only the breathing of each one could be heard trying to assimilate this uncomfortable situation. But he looked at the triplets who were quietly in their place. He smiled proudly as he slowly approached with movements that would be somewhat elegant for any living being.

"Well ...," he says something finally, "how do you plan to impress the girl?"

"Do you really ask that?" A vein came out of Daifuku's temple.

"You have to have a strategy if you want that girl to notice you," spoke the older one, "she's young and beautiful, and she's a beast. That's what mum said, imagine marrying that girl, we should have some pretty interesting and strong kids".

"You only want to marry to please mother," Oven reproached him, "however, I don't deny it. For a small body she has a supernatural strength." He sat down on one of the benches in the room.

"That's why mother trusts us."

"But that brat hasn't had breakfast with our family."

"Mother didn't bother him at all," Cracker spoke, standing next to his brother Katakuri while looking at Daifuku, "and it's very strange about her.

"She knows perfectly well that if she wants this girl to marry one of us, she has to do everything possible to make her comfortable." Katakuri crossed his arms giving his opinion to his brothers.

"As you always hit the nail on the head in everything, Katakuri."

"She's our mother, we should know what she looks like by now."

"And that's why you came, Perospero, to ask us if we have a strategy yet," Oven asked, already getting on our nerves in this conversation.

"I came to look for her." This surprised the triplets. "That's why I came with Cracker to look for the girl. From what I heard, she came out of her room fresh from breakfast and I don't know where she is."

"Lost." The Cookie Man was actually quite amused by the whole thing.

* * *

"This is huge!"

And indeed that's what Cracker said, young Len was more lost than a whale that was home. It wasn't that she had a loss of orientation but, as this was new to her, it was very easy to get lost. Big Mom should have given her a guide to know where the toilets were in case she had a pretty big emergency.

Or when she got an appetite. That makes her feel bad if she doesn't eat. That's why I preferred to know the places of one, before it's too late for anyone to put in the middle. But it was a huge castle with too many rooms! This was too much for Len! Although she realizes one thing: the castle was made of candy. In case of emergency she could break a piece and then the soldiers would take care of it. And she didn't care if that woman killed her for such a thing.

Oh, she remembered. She was here because of Lurke and now she had to marry one of her five children. While she walks around to see if there was an interesting room, she thinks and remembers the aspects of those children.

Charlotte Perospero. She didn't like him for a good reason: he has wrinkles and also has a long tongue. You could see that she likes sweets because of the cane, but she was not her type. Besides, she does not want to imagine what she could do with her tongue. A chill ran through his whole body.

Charlotte Daifuku. He had a body that was disproportionate to his taste. Besides, he was shaved and that look seemed to rape you at any moment. 

Charlotte Oven. Another one with a disproportionate body especially his arms that seemed to only train them. And his hair... For God's sake! She didn't like her hairstyle at all. If I was her I would shave it off without thinking.

Charlotte Cracker. He seemed cute, besides the scar that ran down his face makes him a bit attractive. However, she heard that he possessed a Devil's Fruit where he invoked like a biscuit puppet. Even then he considered him to be a wimp, even though he was well endowed.

And Charlotte Katakuri. A very tall man, quite tall. Perfect body, tattoo that ran all over the commander's belly and chest. Serious look, she would even say that he was the most serious of the five. Maroon eyes and hair. A bit mysterious, especially with that scarf. Was he always cold and covering it up? She would say that he was the most normal.

"Katakuri ...," she says her name quietly without anyone listening.

Besides, looking at his height he thought that maybe he was the strongest of them all and that maybe it would be interesting to fight with him. She crossed her arms in a pensive way with her head raised looking at the ceiling. He and she would make a great couple, but the difference in age and height is abysmal. She was a normal size human, but he ... he was too tall!

However, all that went away when she heard a door open and saw some children coming out of it with books in their hands. They were Linlin's little children, and it wasn't the only thing that came out, there was also a big man... full of whipped cream all over his face?

"Children, don't tear up the books, please-fa!" cried the man as he watched the little ones disappear from his sight. "Mum, he'll kill me if you break them," he sighed heavily and turned his head slightly to find Len looking at him curiously. "... Oh, it's you-fa!" he shouted in surprise almost leaving the young woman deaf.

"Why do you all have the habit of shouting at me?!"

"I'm s-sorry-fa..."

"And you have a very strange way of talking."

"It's not my fault I have this habit-fa." That man was getting nervous.

"Is it a verbal tic?" asked Len raising her eyebrow.

"I guess-fa..."

Len was not going to discriminate against him for doing such a thing, as she has met people with that problem and saw it as something normal in life. Her eyes were fixed on the big door that was being covered by that man's big back. With determination and curiosity, she approached the place. The whipped cream man was just looking at nothing, however, when he saw that the girl was not there, he turned around and found her looking at all the books in the library.

"Please don't damage any book-fa!"

"What's your name?" asked Len as she approached the bookshelf.

"Opera. Charlotte Opera-fa," replied the man who was shaking with fear.

"Opera, may I stay here?" She picked up a book by looking at the flap. "I like to read and I want to spend my time here until it's lunchtime."

"... Of course Len-chan!"

The young woman smiled at the word. How she loved that someone didn't deny her a place where she felt comfortable. Now to devote all that time to reading.

* * *

Not far from there, it was possible to hear footsteps in the distance as if they were looking for something. And clearly, yes. Big Mom's children started looking for young Len who knows where they are. They had already passed by her room to see if she was there, but there was no sign of life. Had she left the castle? It was impossible because the soldiers would have already sounded the alarm. She wasn't even in the kitchen. Man, they had a habit of going to the kitchen to get some food, so they went there and nothing.

Daifuku's face already showed that he was getting fed up with this kind of game. It was absurd, they will never find the girl, he thought from time to time. The others were too quiet, they just had to be patient. Although it's really been about an hour since they set out on their quest throughout the castle.

They decided to take a short break and think very hard about where she would really be. Katakuri walked away from that group wanting to think alone. She was a young girl with a lot of energy. Where would she go? To the training room? Impossible because that's where she was and I don't think she's there. In the toilets? No, because she had her own bathroom. Did she leave the castle? It was possible, but looking for the exit would take hours.

His ears were pricked up by the sound of small steps running in his direction. He turned his head a little and found little Dolce and Dragée holding a book in their hands. Wait a minute, what if she is in the library?

"Good morning, big brother!" the twins shouted, calling the attention of the others.

"Good morning, boys," greeted Katakuri, matching up with his brothers, "can you help me to find a certain person?

"Sure, brother!"

"Have you seen Hirawashi Len by any chance? When he said his name, the eyes of the little ones lit up.

"The strongest girl in Grand Line?!" Katakuri nodded. "We saw her by the library, maybe she's reading a book."

"Thank you," he thanked, watching the twins leave.

"Library? She must be a boring girl," said Oven, not liking the idea of going there.

"Oh, come on, it will only take a moment," rebuked Perospero, starting to walk to the library with his brothers.

Actually, they were next to the book room. When they were young they spent time there playing and reading, discovering new words and ways of living life. And if anyone did any damage to the library, Charlotte Linlin would make sure they had a good time.

In a while, they were already in front of the big room so Perospero, decisively, opened the doors and felt his brother Opera's gaze on him.

"Perospero-fa!"

"Hello, little brother," he greeted as he entered with the others.

"Are you coming to take a book?" he asked nervously, he had great respect for his older brother.

"No, I'm here because certain little birds have told me that the new tenant is in this room. Is that true?" Opera nodded sharply at what Perospero smiled broadly. "And where is she? Because I don't see her."

Opera doesn't say a word, he simply said with his finger up, as if to say that the young lady was upstairs. That shows confusion in the candy man who was getting irritated. Opera, getting even more nervous, pointed to the staircase there to climb up one of the shelves and pick up books.

Katakuri, following the elevation of the stairs, found the young woman standing on the wood reading a book. She was at a fairly high height. From the height, where they are, anyone would notice any detail about her. And really, it was like that, because the young woman, as usual, had her skirt on and was exposing her panties. Katakuri raised her eyebrow thinking that if that girl wasn't ashamed to do that kind of thing

"I don't look at her for that reason," confessed Opera, turning redder than usual.

"What an interesting girl," laughed Cracker.

"Miss! We finally found you!" cried Perospero, trying to get the young woman's attention. "I thought you were lost all over the castle and I didn't expect to find you in this place."

However, Len was so focused on reading that she did not listen. It was as if a bubble had been created in her head to reduce the noise around her. Books were her undoing and more so when it came to mysterious novels or ships sailing to find great treasures.

And the most interesting thing was that, as she was fond of reading, she finished one book in ten to get the next one. Let's say that she not only trained her body to lift abysmal weights, but also her eyes to read faster and get more information. And that was bad? On the contrary, it highlighted that her brain worked harder and made her smart.

Katakuri noticed that the young woman was so focused on reading that she would leave one book, take another and so on. Was reading her hobby? He tilted his head, curious and looked at his brother Opera.

"How many books have you read?"

"Since he got here...," he started counting on his fingers not to lose count, "fifty books in forty minutes."

"Fifty books?!" Oven and Daifuku shouted without believing it.

"Oh, my, our future wife loves to read," said Perospero, feeling a drop run down his temple.

"Why do I get the feeling that, apart from being strong, she is intelligent? A twitch appeared in Cracker's eye, impressed by the young woman's reading ability.

"Miss! Wouldn't you like to put books aside and focus for a moment on your future husbands?" Perospero asked, but to no avail.

"Brat! Get the hell down!" shouted Daifuku, losing his patience, but without waiting, he was hit by one of Len's books. She heard it and did that to shut him up?

"That's what you get for calling her that!" laughed Oven as he watched a small lump appear on his brother. But he got the same tip. "You little brat! Come down and fight!"

"I'll bet she'd give you the thrashing of her life," laughed Cracker, receiving a murderous look from Oven.

"Miss, I'm asking you nicely." He was begging Perospero, already feeling a vein appear on his temple. "You brat... Katakuri tell her something!"

The oldest of all orders the second male to do something. Yell at her, stretch her body to get her out of here ... he has to do something to get the girl to show some attention! Does he really always have to get them out of it? The maroon eyes of the commander fixed on the body of the young woman, who was still up there.

It would really be difficult to get someone like that out. It was like when it was his snack time and he didn't like anyone bothering him. Katakuri's footsteps were present as he approached the staircase and kept looking at Len. He cleared his throat a little, ready to make some kind of speech.

"Hirawashi Len," he said her name completely, where the young woman stopped on a page hearing how someone was calling her, "my brothers and I want you to come with us so that you can know us better and see our tastes, and if any of us are the right one to be your husband."

Len turned her body a little to look down and see Katakuri's face. Did he ask her nicely? I thought he was going to be rude to her, but it seemed not to. She listened perfectly to the conversation that took place between the brothers to make her short, but he asked in a way that she liked very much. Decidedly, she closed the book suddenly to put it on the shelf.

Katakuri couldn't believe his eyes. Is she listening to him? It seems that he hit the nail on the head if he spoke to her like that. But one laugh was heard in the room, and it was Cracker who couldn't stop laughing.

"A little kindness and you decide to come down? I thought I was a prouder woman and..." He didn't finish the sentence because he felt someone fall on him and leave him on the floor knocked out by the position.

Len was the cause of that little accident. She jumped from the top and stood on top of it causing it to fall. For a short girl she knew exactly where she had to nail. However, the position was not a pleasant one. Cracker on the floor, she sat on her chest with her legs spread out showing her underwear.

Any man had a chance anyway and the commander was getting nervous having the young woman on top of him and more in that position. He neither moves nor breathes. It was as if an elephant had burst on him. Even his brothers less Katakuri were impressed by that.

"Watch your mouth, charlatan," Len warned, crossing her arms and looking at the boy with a serious look on her face, "your brother has been able to convince me and you are just laughing like an idiot." This made Oven ya Daifuku laugh and try to contain the laughter. "If you really wanted me to come down, just ask me nicely and not like the idiot and old Perospero and your grumpy twin brothers."

"Did you call me old?"

"Grumpy?"

The eldest of the triplets, although he couldn't see himself behind the scarf, smiled at every taunt the young woman made of his brothers. She didn't even cut her hair to tell the truth. It can be seen that she was sincere and when things bothered her she said so. 

Len, on the other hand, stood up and carefully arranged her skirt as he let Cracker sit and look at the young man very badly, for leaving him so vulnerable at that moment. The young woman only stuck out her tongue in annoyance, something that irritated the young man of the brothers very much.

"You are all rude," says the young woman, addressing the door about to leave, "none of you have the right to know me and be my husband because that is what you are, rude and mama's children." She knows perfectly well that it was a great inconvenience for Charlotte's children to make fun of them and especially of their mother. "However ...," Len stared at Katakuri, who was just leaning against the wall watching the scene with amusement, "Katakuri, could you be kind and be my guide in this gigantic castle?"

Each and every one of those present looked at the mentioned one who was only looking at the young woman. Did she want him to be her guide? Because of his kindness? It was clear that this young woman had super strange tastes. But if she wanted to fulfill her mother's wish, he would do it. He separated his back from the wall and then walked towards her and left, not before seeing that the young woman only looked at him impressed by his size.

They say nothing. They just stared at each other, as if it was enough to say things to each other. Len was impressed by the size of this one. Her head was below the knee of her eldest. A twitch in her eye appeared and she lifted her head to face him and say something to him.

"Are you going to keep growing?"

"I don't know, I guess," Katakuri says honestly, bowing his head a little, but he noticed one thing. Was she looking at him or something else?

"Stop staring at my brother's crotch, you pervert!" Oven shouted, noticing that.

"It's not my fault that I'm too tall and my head is stuck there and I'm imagining things I'm not supposed to!

"Anyway," Katakuri broke up the conversation, standing next to him, "let's go before I leave you behind."

Len turned on her heels, noticing her cheeks turning like volcanoes about to erupt because of Oven's comment. Will it always be like this? The relationship between Katakuri and Len was about to begin.


	5. Chapter IV

Following in the footsteps of that five-metre giant was not easy. Len was striding as hard as she could to follow Katakuri, as the latter did not like to go too slow and even more so if there was a tenant in his home. From time to time he would look at her sideways and was amused by the way the girl walked. Why did he do this? Technically he was doing it for his mother. He suspected that if the girl did not decide who to marry, Big Mom would force her to marry him. He provoked a grunt, alerting the girl.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're ten feet tall and walk like you're running," Len reproached, puffing out her cheeks a little.

"I wasn't grunting about that," Katakuri clarified, while still walking.

"So what are you upset about?"

"That's none of your business, you little brat.

"As if I care."

Why did he feel that little girl would get on his nerves whenever they brought up a topic of conversation? Katakuri wasn't much of a talker, especially when it came to a tenant like her. Len was getting bored for not having anything to talk to. Would it be worth talking to that giant? She certainly didn't have any interesting things to say, such as his battles with pirates or marines.

She would have liked that as she was a brute just like him. Her curiosity increased every time she looked at Katakuri's scarf. Why did he cover his mouth with it? One of two: either he was cold or he was hiding something. She wanted to think about the first option; however, since she arrived at the castle she hadn't noticed that his voice was deeper or a little constipated by some kind of illness.

She would have to get some information out of him if she wanted to fulfil Linlin's wish, although she would do so reluctantly and was the only one who found him... interesting."Your name is Katakuri, isn't it?"

"Charlotte Katakuri."

"It's the same." She held her hands up to her head so that she didn't care if her name was that. "Of all the brothers you have, which position are you in?"

"I am the third, although I am the second male in the family and the first to be part of the first triplets my mother had."

"I mean... you're forty-eight years old."

"That's right." Was she really starting to get interested in him or was it because she was bored? "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-five years younger than you," she says quietly, "so that would make you a paedophile.

"As if I'm interested in brats like you."

"So why do you keep talking to me and falling for your beloved mother's game?"

As soon as he heard that, the commander of the Charlotte family stopped making Len bump into his leg. She didn't realize it, but at least she didn't fall to the ground. Katakuri turned slowly and then looked at the young woman. The size between them was abysmal, how could those two be a couple? Even they don't know for sure.

"I obey my mother's orders," Katakuri said, grabbing the young woman's arm and lifting her up. Len started to kick like never before, but sensed the closeness between the two of them. So close that with one touch of her fingers she could make that scarf disappear, "if she wants this, I will make it happen.

"Don't you care that the other person likes you?"

"I'd rather there be no feelings between the two of us because we'd hurt each other." The commander's gaze turned sombre and his voice became more serious than usual.

"We are getting to know each other, Katakuri," Len clarified as calmly as possible, "you should give this one a chance... new experience?"

"You don't know me at all.

"That's why we're here, isn't it? To get to know each other, to know the other person's tastes..."

"And why don't you do it with my other brothers?" It was right on the money.

"The answer is more than obvious, isn't it?"

The commander didn't really understand what she meant, was she making fun of him? Technically he started to remember what happened earlier in the library. Was it because his brothers did not respect her? Or was it because they were not so normal people? More doubts arose in Katakuri's head without leaving the young woman. What could she be up to? With so many thoughts he gave Katakuri a headache that even he couldn't bear.

He relaxed his arm, leaving young Len on the ground, but not looking away from her. He wanted to know more about her. Why? She wasn't just any girl; in fact, she was someone who had a meticulous thought, something that the taller man was attracted to. Wait, he' s not looking at her, is he? He couldn't like her, she was a brat after all.

"My brothers are better than me." He heard Len laugh at such a comment leaving the man somewhat bewildered.

"Oh, come on, don't make me laugh. You have brains, the others think about their muscles," Len said as she stood next to him.

"Or his stomach."

"Wow, I see you're noticing where the shots are going." Len smiles.

"Do you mean to tell me that I am a better man than they are? Confusion was what he had now, raising his eyebrow a little.

"That I will never know, since you don't really want to know me."

On the one hand, he wanted to get to know her thoroughly, to find out if she was very different from the other women he had met or her sisters. On the other hand, there was the fear that the girl would see what was behind the scarf and laugh at it or, worse still, that she would look at it like a monster. He didn't want to trust her because he didn't know what that woman would do. Many doubts arose in his head that he began to have a slight pain in his brain, almost in the area of his forehead.

Better not to make a comment and move on, taking firm steps in the right direction. Len only looked at him sideways because of what followed. What if her comment was not a good idea and affected Katakuri's heart? Does he have feelings or is he just another Big Mom soldier? A cold and heartless soldier who cared the least if he hurt someone. That could be it.

The young woman stopped her steps when she saw something out of the corner of her eye and approached the large window that gave access to the outside. Katakuri realized that the girl was not following him, he turned on his heels to find an expectant young woman. For a moment he saw her eyes gleam with a unique sparkle. It was as if her hazel eyes had adopted an emerald colour. Her somewhat rough face became calm and somewhat submissive. It was as if she was seeing a wonder.

The commander, curious, took small steps towards Len and realized what the girl was looking at. It was the great city decorated by all kinds of sweets and, beyond that, the sea. She was a beauty in the eyes of everyone. Seeing how people moved around buying and tasting the exquisite delicacies of those lands. The man looked at Len again, expectant of his face.

It was rare to see a young woman with a strong character in that state. Did she like beauty? Seeing her with that somewhat angelic face gave her a sense of peace and tranquility. Something he had longed for when that tragedy began. A memory that marked him for life. With just the thought of it, he carried his unconscious hand in his scarf trying to repress that pain. His ears were pricked up when he heard a small sigh from the young woman who placed both hands on the railing, looking at the landscape with a little charm in her eyes.

"The view looks better when it's getting dark," Katakuri commented above, receiving the girl's attention.

"It must be a wonder." Len doesn't look away from the place. "Seeing people going home with their children already bought, and then making food. And beyond that, the sun going down to welcome the moon. And when that happens, the rays of the star spread all over the sea giving it a touch of magic."

The big, burly man was surprised by Len's words. They were pure poetry to his ears. How could this young man have her innocence and charm? Is she bipolar, perhaps? Tsundere? He wasn't quite sure. Although, it felt nice to see her like that, so immersed in her thoughts. What if it was a good idea to get to know her a little better? He should have, but he was adamant. He didn't believe in that stuff about love; however, deep down he felt the curiosity growing in him.

On the other hand, Len turned around and met Katakuri's gaze. Everyone's eyes, for an instant, connected as if the look was enough to say a few words. It felt strange, but at the same time, pleasant. What was this feeling that the two of them were feeling? The young woman looked away in a matter of minutes feeling uncomfortable.

"If you want, this afternoon we can go somewhere where you can watch the sunset."

"... Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I'm just offering you something you want to see."

Why is this man who had all the looks of a savage so adorable? Len's cheeks turned crimson like the flowers themselves feeling the heat, about to erupt like a volcano.

"Are you sick?" asked Katakuri, placing his hand on the young woman's forehead as he saw that. "It doesn't look like you are."

"I-I'm fine." She moved her hand away from the man; however, she realizes his size. It was a little bigger than hers. And the way he posed her on her forehead could take her head off perfectly. She smiled a little. "And you should stop growing, really. What do they feed you? Breads with your mother's milk filling?"

"Was that literal or is that a form of mockery?"

"Can't you take a joke?"

"I'm too old to understand the jokes of a brat like you." A slight, small smile, though not noticeable under his scarf, appeared in Katakuri. The young woman knew perfectly well that the condemned man was smiling.

"I may be a brat, but I have more character than you, pedophile."

"Will you call me that forever now?" Deep down he was having fun with her.

"Sure, you already have a nickname. Now I give you permission to call me one." She wanted him to call her a nickname? "Come on, there's confidence now, isn't there?"

"... Hobbit," he said that and Len made a face like a few friends.

"I may be small, but I'm a grown-up, right!" Big mistake by the young lady. Katakuri took one arm and lifted her back to her old self. "What's your habit of holding me like this now?"

"Done and right?" laughed Katakuri, bringing the young woman closer to his face. "I'd like to see that with my own eyes." For a moment, the commander's maroon eyes shone brightly alerting Len. Never, until now, did she see that touch in his eyes, was he thinking about perverted things?

"See? You're a pedophile, it hits you too much," said Len, laughing softly. She didn't really feel uncomfortable around him and apparently, deep down, neither did he.

The silence in the room made it clear that there was nothing more to talk about. Nevertheless, those two did not stop looking at each other. A look is worth a thousand words, as the saying goes. Although Len's eyes were fixed in that scarf that made you want to burn it at any moment. Unconsciously she raised her free hand to reach for it, but she didn't expect the owner of that garment himself to stop her.

He said, "Don't do it."

"Why?"

"Because... you don't want to see what's behind it." For the first time, she saw in his eyes some fear with what she understood.

"It's okay, but I assure you that at any moment you'll have to show me."

Did she want to see what she considered a monster? No, nonsense. She wouldn't want to see that; however, her hazel eyes showed that touch of charm and determination that, for a strange reason, captivated her.

Garnet and hazelnut. A strange combination for both subjects. One showed how sweet he can be, and the other a simple monster where people run away from him. They were not realizing that their bodies do not have enough space. It was too intimate; in fact, they didn't care at all.

However, the first to realise what was happening was Katakuri so he left the young woman on the floor. She complained a little about the arm where she gives a light massage in the area. Her ears were pricked up as she heard the commander walk away from her, implying that he had resumed the walk leaving her behind. Len didn't hesitate for a second and ran towards him before losing sight of him.

And again, silence. They didn't talk the whole way. Why do they make it so complicated? It could be that they are people who make everything difficult and not because they have a strong character, but also in their lives. They were born that way, they had a difficult life for both of them. And they didn't want to talk about it as if it were a taboo. Something forbidden to them.

Len wanted to bring up some specific subject, but it was really difficult. He was a man with a lot of mystery and he wanted to try to be at least his friend. She knew perfectly well that this was not the case, so she sighed finally giving up. Perhaps he was not the person she was looking for so that she would not have to marry the others.

For his part, Katakuri kept looking sideways at the young woman walking behind him. He watched as Len was immersed in his thoughts as if he were planning something. What was he thinking about? He could predict the future with his Haki, but not read the minds of others. He wished his sister Brülée was here to help him in this time of tension between the two of them.

"Oni-chan!" And it seems their prayers were answered. His sister appeared in one of the mirrors in the corridor. "I finally found you, brother!"

"Is something wrong, Brülée?"

"Apparently some treasure looters arrived and are in Sweet City scaring people."

"And where are the soldiers?" Knowing that the soldiers were incompetent made the commander furious, but he stood his ground.

"... They were easily defeated," Brülée commented by bowing her head, "I wanted to stop them brother; however, they..."

"You'd better stay here and keep an eye on the mirrors."

"I will, brother!" Brülée realised that Katakuri was not alone. Len observed every detail of the conversation between the two brothers. "You've been spying?!" the witch shouted euphorically, pointing at the young woman with her index finger.

"I was rather walking with Katakuri until you came with that news." The young woman walked in front of Brülée, "Where are those looters?"

"... Stay out of this business! This will be taken care of by my brother!"

The witch saw how the girl ran to where Katakuri went as she did not want to hear where those people were. Because Len was very fast and it was also difficult to lose sight of a man of five meters. However, it was not expected that this burly man would use the power of the Devil's Fruit to move towards the city.

Len put her hands on the window and watched as the mochi dough landed on the roof of one of the houses. She never imagined that Katakuri was made of that kind of food, although thinking about it, it was because of that fruit. The young woman was left behind, she had to reach for it anyway. With determination, she climbed to the edge of the window and then jumped onto one of the roofs.

Her advantage was that her feet were light and she didn't weigh too much to break the top of one of the houses. However, it was no time to think about it, she feared that she would get to where the thieves were because her greatest concern was that they would harm the children of the city. She skillfully jumped up and down on each roof, obtaining a great deal of speed that was somewhat unhumane for her.

The cries of the citizens were present because of those treasure looters. They had a lot of courage to enter a kingdom guarded by Big Mom. After all, they were not afraid of anything and they did it to earn some money.

"You're taking too long!" cried the supposed chief thief. "We've got to get out of here before the commanders arrive!"

"I think your words came true."

All the looters stopped when they heard that harsh voice representing dominance in those streets. They turned their bodies slowly to meet this person who was a real monster for the Government. Charlotte Katakuri watched them calmly while she played with one of her candies.

"Charlotte Katakuri!" shouted one of them.

"And you have come alone?" laughed the chief thief, rising from a barrel while watching the commander. "It's strange to see you alone without the company of the other two commanders."

"I can manage without them."

The chief thief smiled broadly knowing that this would be his downfall if he did not attack Big Mom's son. Fear was overpowering him, but one thing was clear, he knew perfectly well the weakness of those who consume the Devil's Fruit. Out of nowhere, he made a large gun appear that was impossible to hold without expert hands.

"Disappear!"

Before shooting, the Kenbunshoku Haki of Katakuri was activated by witnessing the future in a few seconds so he had the opportunity to dodge that water cannon. The leader was annoyed because the man dodged it, but he shot endlessly at all the houses, no matter if there were people there.

The man with the maroon eyes analysed his enemy in detail. He was not a strong enough opponent so he could take advantage and knock him out at any time. However, his ears were sharpened by the sound of children crying disconsolately over a large stone coming towards them. 

He was going to use his ability to stop it, but unfortunately his Haki was activated warning him of the danger behind him. He dodged another of the cannons perfectly, but he was headed straight for those children. They were going to be crushed to death by a large rock and one of those bullets. He had to save them or it would be his undoing.

However, as if by some miracle, a certain person stopped the rock in time and pushed the children aside to receive the body of water, leaving it somewhat wounded. The two children looked on in dismay at that person's act. Katakuri opened his eyes wide when he found out who was there. It was none other than Hirawashi Len.

"A woman...," spoke one of the looters.

"She was hit by the water cannon."

"Oh, look what you've done Charlotte Katakuri," spoke the leader with a mocking smile, "you've let a woman be beaten by..."

"Idiots." It was the only thing that Len could articulate at that moment. Her hands, thin and strong, broke the great stone showing her great strength towards the looters. She was furious and you could see it in her eyes. "How dare you attack harmless children!ç?!" Without one acting, the young woman had already beaten up a few thieves leaving them stunned and breaking the occasional bone.

"What the hell...?!"

"And as for you!" Len rushed towards the enemy to grab him by his shirt and looked at him threateningly. "I'll dig your grave for doing such an act!"

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I promise!" The leader was getting nervous, as he had never seen such brutality in a woman as she did.

"It doesn't work for me!" She lifted the six-foot-two man off the ground and then stamped his head on the ground where it broke off, leaving a large hole from the impact.  
The people of Sweet City were shocked to see such an act by that girl. Although they noticed that she was the girl that Charlotte Linlin loved so much. Everyone panicked at the sight of such a monstrosity from that young girl. However, the children who were rescued by her approached with a big smile from ear to ear.

"Thank you for saving us."

"You don't have to give them," Len said, giving them a little bit of a sincere smile.

The one who was impressed was Katakuri. Did that young woman follow him here? Although, honestly, if she wasn't here those children would have died already. His eyes were transfixed on the young woman's body for a few moments. Her clothes were somewhat torn from the impact of the water and she showed some signs of injury. But she didn't even realize it, she only had eyes for those children.

Would she give her life for these children? He would do the same, but for his brothers. His steps were present alerting that small group and Len stood up, as he was talking to the little ones in the city.

"You are strong in nature," Katakuri commented, without turning his eyes away from it.

"Is that all? Aren't you going to ask me if I'm all right?"

"I can see you, I know you are."

"Although if you asked me I would say that." Len laughed softly, widening her smile. "And one thing...." The young woman, with a lot of determination, grabbed the tip of his clothes forcing him to bend down being at her height, "the next one to dodge something like that in the presence of some children whose grave I will dig is you!"

"It won't happen again," he says quietly, keeping a mocking smile on his face.

"You'd better!

The people of the city watched the discussion of those two, it was as if they got along well, but in just a few hours. Although her thoughts go beyond that, what would happen if the young woman discovered what was behind that scarf? If only that moment would never come, they thought.

Meanwhile, these two returned to the castle to report the event. 


	6. Chapter V

Silence. There was no sound involved. "What a boredom" that idea was resurfacing again and again in the young Len who looked at the window carefully, knowing perfectly well that she was not going to do anything about it. Earlier, in the meeting together with Katakuri, they gave a report on what happened about the looters. The girl was really upset by those damned robbers for almost attacking those children. She almost wanted to kill them herself, but she held back. And, Big Mom, she hailed her favourite son for doing a great deed.

She was even more annoyed that he didn't respect her at all. She was going to be the wife of those five and she didn't deserve that. She wanted to leave that big house because she felt useless in every way. And when she got to her room, she relaxed by all means. And now, his only purpose was to look out the window trying to find some point of interest in his gaze. Should he jump? She did not want to attract the attention of the guards. It was getting dark and a big sigh came from her lips.

She noticed how sleep was overpowering her so she decided to get closer to her bed and let her body relax by lying on the soft, fluffy bedspreads. She had to clear her mind in an instant, not think about anything. And so she did, slowly closing her eyes and falling completely asleep.

* * *

"Have you hooked up yet?"

"No."

"And what have you been doing?" asked Cracker, looking at his older brother with a relaxed expression leaning against the wall.

"Guiding her around the castle," Katakuri speculated.

The commander with the least amount of reward from his superior brothers looked down at Katakuri and placed his hand on his face trying to hold out a scream. He had much respect for his older brother, but sometimes he had to have patience with each other in him.

"Do I have to go ahead of him?" He crossed his arms with his head held high looking at the ceiling.

"Go ahead." The maroon eyes of Big Mom's favorite son were fixed on his lilac-haired brother.

"Don't you care?" He raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Not at all." He shrugged his shoulders as he stepped away from the wall. "Besides, I remind you that all five of us are in the thick of it."

"But since that girl seems to be really interested in you..."

"Nonsense." A roar came from his annoying throat. "Although...," he began to remember what happened in the castle hall. This closeness in the young woman filled him with some nostalgia and calm.

"Although?"

"Things of mine."

Cracker raised his eyebrow a little surprised at his brother's behavior. Didn't he mind him trying to get the girl? Well, it would be a great opportunity for the biscuit lover and, truthfully, the girl didn't seem that ugly really. She had her character, she was pretty and she looked smart.

He still remembered when the young woman threw herself at him leaving him in a state of uselessness on the floor. He blushed brutally as he remembered seeing Len's underwear; he could see that the girl was not ashamed to show it. He heard a slight dry cough from his brother as he saw that Cracker was in his air, having not very pure thoughts.

"What are you thinking about? Katakuri moved a little closer to Cracker.

"About... nothing." Shame took over even more as his cheeks blushed as if they were about to explode like a volcano.

"Cracker, I know that look and I know you're remembering what happened in the library."

"Shut up!" Even with that answer, it said it all.

It wasn't noticeable under that scarf, he was smiling, funny for being right about something and seeing his not so little brother so vulnerable in front of a girl. Although, who wouldn't be? She had that character that any woman can have. And, besides, with the strength of a thousand men or even more. Katakuri began to imagine what life would be like with her: two people married with children.

It would be a bit strange; however, there was always that drawback that made him back. Unconsciously, he touched the part of his scarf trying to hide those scars that decorated his cheek. It wasn't really nice. He sighed slowly trying to relax his muscles and not think about anything.

Cracker, on the other hand, rose from his seat and walked in the opposite direction to them. He looked back at his brother and gave him a wide, mocking smile.

"I'll go ahead." He stuck out his tongue, joking. "I want to try at least.

"I have the feeling that he is in his room," Katakuri declared, closing his eyes.

"I'll go and visit her. I hope she doesn't throw any teddy bears at me," he laughed, imagining that the young woman had a bear in the shape of a doll. "See you, brother."

And Katakuri lost sight of Cracker who was already on his way to Len's room. He wanted to let his brother at least try, but, on the one hand, he felt a little strange. He couldn't have that kind of feeling without knowing her completely. Jealousy? That was impossible. He didn't feel anything for that girl, his feeling is nil.

" I should clear my mind with something else", and with that thought he went to the training room, since at that time none of his brothers were there.

* * *

Len's room was absolutely peaceful as the young woman was sleeping like a sloth or a hibernating koala. As we know, her second hobby was to sleep like never before and more so by having a heavy sleep. She was able to sleep perfectly without hearing any noise; although, if she noticed something strange in the environment she would not hesitate to open her eyes to see what was happening.

The crickets made their typical relaxing sound giving the signal that the night had come and it was time to sing. A resonance that was capable of putting a grizzly bear to sleep.

Suddenly, the door to that room opened because someone had been knocking on the door a few times and got no answer because of the young woman. The light from the hallway came on inside the room, revealing a tall figure on the floor. Do you know who it was? Indeed, it was Cracker who stood still in front of the room watching to see if he saw anyone move.

However, he did not notice anything unusual in the atmosphere so, with all the determination in the world, he entered slowly without making the slightest noise and took the opportunity to close the door. His eyes were fixed on the bed and he found a deeply asleep Len: "I understand why he couldn't hear me". He thought he had come at a bad time, didn't he? Seeing her so helpless there gave Major Sweet a head start, he would never let it go.

He walked with light steps towards the bunk, carefully observing the young woman's face. As gentle and tender as an angel even anyone would doubt that she was the same girl as before. He tilted his head slightly and with one hand raised he stroked the girl's face. Who would have thought that he would be doing this? His brothers would be envious of him so he smiled to himself. He couldn't tell if her skin was velvety so he took off one of his gloves and carefully stroked Len's cheek.

"Soft...", thought Cracker to himself, surprised. Unlike him, his hand was rough due to the hard training; that's why he almost always uses his gloves to protect himself from any damage; even if he didn't like it very much. Cracker was a surprise because he didn't like to be hurt or to damage himself, he even found it absurd.

He stopped his movements when he saw the girl making a slightly strange grimace and turned her whole body around with her back to the commander. Cracker relieved his entire body by knowing that he had not woken up for the moment, but he wanted more. To know a little more about her. He was even realizing that his thoughts were absurd, as he had noticed that Len had his eyes on Katakuri. What if he realized what his brother feared? Would he scream? Would he run away? More doubts arose in the head of the lilac-haired man.

Suddenly, he felt that the atmosphere became somewhat tense, as if something had happened at that very moment. As if his conscience was warning him not to turn, he ignored it and slowly turned his head and began to get nervous. Why? Because young Len was looking at him with a face of few friends and with her arms crossed, a sign that she was upset and irritated at the presence of the commander.

What are you doing here?" asked grumpy Len, implying that he had woken her up.

Cracker, for the first time in a long time, was sweating profusely. This hadn't happened to him since his mother yelled at him that time when he dared to eat the biscuits on the sly.

"I was passing by to see if you wanted to go for a walk, but I can see it was a big mistake."

"Obviously, I was sleeping." The girl with the brown hair sat down, while looking at Cracker.

"I didn't mean to, it's just...," he started looking for an excuse not to be killed, "I got curious."

"What got into you?" she repeated.

"How you were sleeping."

There was no response from Len. The atmosphere became more tense than ever and Cracker felt a few stakes driven into his back by the fear he was feeling right now. He was a warrior, after all, but you saw what Len was capable of if you made her angry.

"And what did you think?" That question took the commander by surprise.

"Well, let's just say you sleep like little angels," he said, broadening his smile quite a bit.

"Really? That idiot Jack always told me that he made a crazy face every time he dreamt something related to chocolate."

The commander's eyes widen when he hears the word 'chocolate'. "So he likes chocolate, huh?" an idea popped into Cracker's head giving him the big break he was waiting for.

"Hey, what do you say you come with me to Cocoa Island?" When he said that, he got a good look from Len.

"Cocoa Island?"

"Yes, an island full of chocolate."

He has said all he has to say. Len got up in a panic and ran to the door, but he came back taking the commander's hand and threw it hard, surprising him.

"Let's go there! I want to see it with my own eyes!" She was excited and excited at the same time.

"But stop it, woman!" This caused Cracker some tenderness so he laughed slowly.

"Katakuri!" However, everything faded away when he heard the name of his older brother who was in front of them. Wait, where was he going?

"So you finally went to his room," Katakuri commented to himself as he watched those two approach and hold hands? For some strange reason, he felt... jealous?

"And I thought I had gone to the training room," spoke Cracker, awakening his brother from his deepest thoughts.

"I just came out of it and was going to address... Hey!" He couldn't finish, as Len grabbed him with his other hand and pushed him with all his strength along with Cracker. This girl is amazing! Being able to drag two men who were taller than her and who could weigh more than her!

"Let's go to Cocoa Island! Cocoa Island!" she was already humming like a little girl.

"To Cocoa Island?"

"Unfortunately she told me a little secret and that is that she loves chocolate." Cracker let go, although he covered his mouth when he gave his brother a hint.

Katakuri's maroon eyes pierced the young Len's small body thinking about what her brother told her. He rather preferred the doughnuts, but was very curious to know that the girl liked chocolate so much. He smiled to himself as he heard this news and saw her so happy.

No one has custody of her, except her sister Pudding who, speaking of the queen, was in her usual boat ready to leave for home on Cocoa Island. Young Charlotte heard someone coming in her direction and her visible eyes widened as she saw her older brothers being dragged off so easily by Len. She smiled tenderly but inside she felt like strangling her for treating them like rags.

"Cocoa Island! Cocoa Island!"

"Stop!" The two of them shouted in unison, stomping hard on the ground trying to stop the girl.

"We have to go!" She pulled even more, as these two were using brute force.

"And how do you intend to get there, smartass?" asked Cracker.

"... It is true." And right off the bat, she let go of their wrists at once. Katakuri was able to stay on his feet; however, Cracker fell backwards doing incredible damage.

"What a strange girl, but I hate her with all my heart," thought Pudding, showing repulsion towards the girl, although she preferred to be serene so as not to lose her sanity in that girl. "I was heading that way."

"Really?!" Without waiting, young Len had already got into young Charlotte's boat, surprising her with its speed. "Come on! You're slow!"

"I'll kill her someday," confessed Cracker, rubbing his back with a little pain.

"If you do, we probably won't be able to marry her."

"After I get married and have a kid, I'll kill her!"

"Are you both well," asked Pudding, worrying about her two older brothers.

"Ask the complainant." He heard his brother Cracker cursing him every few years, but he played deaf as he got into the boat with his brothers.

Len didn't say anything, she was just anxious to set foot on that enchanted land and even more so at night, which surely looked spectacular and with all the chocolate that was involved. Just thinking about it made her hungry and even her belly started making strange noises.

"Len." The girl named turned her head to meet Pudding. "Can I ask you a favor?" she asked, seeing that the girl nodded. "Don't move the boat, my brothers and I can't swim because of the Devil's Fruit."

"Have the three of you eaten a Devil's Fruit?" with that thought in her head she sat quietly, but without looking at the horizon. She had to be very patient if she wanted to get there without them falling into the boat. With everything ready, Pudding set about putting the boat's engine in motion and heading towards Isla Cacao.

Having his brothers and sisters there made him feel safe, but with the new tenant there was not much fun. Her inner self was crying out to kill her as soon as possible because she was a nuisance; however, she had to control herself, as her mother wanted to marry her off to one of her brothers. And will she succeed? Not if she can have a serious accident. She laughed to herself wanting that to happen, that's why she had a great idea that could have an effect. When she saw how lively Len was to get to Cocoa Island, maybe she would gorge herself on chocolate and have a heart attack. What a twisted mind young Charlotte had.

Actually Cacao Island was not far from Whole Cake that could even make a bridge to give more access to the area. However, Big Mom was more concerned with other things than focusing on building bridges so her children could go home safely.

It has been about half an hour since they left the port and the first one to set foot on land was Len whose eyes gave off that touch of illusion when she saw what she was seeing. She could not believe it, it was like living in a dream come true. The houses, the fountains, the road... everything was made of chocolate! Even her nostrils were enlarged when they received such a pleasant smell. For her this sweet was like an aphrodisiac.

"Shall I help you with the bags, Pudding?" Returning to the brothers, Katakuri saw her little sister carrying a few bags.

"Don't worry, Oni-chan." She smiled sweetly.

"Can they be eaten?!" cried Len excitedly, already close to a small stone made of chocolate.

"Almost everything here can be eaten." Pudding approached the girl. "Except the roofs of the houses, that's forbidden."

"Is that so?"

"There's no need to worry, the workers, if they see a defective house or an expired chocolate, they reform it again," explained young Charlotte, seeing that Len did not hesitate to eat that candy in one bite.

The young woman was instantly speechless, shocked by what she had eaten. The two Sweet commanders looked at each other, worried that the girl had become intoxicated or something. However, Len shouted to the sky saying: 

"This is the best chocolate I've ever tasted!"

"Well, you're a chocolate fanatic," Pudding laughed tenderly; however, in her inner self she was vomiting with rage.

"I've always liked it," confessed the young woman, "if someone gave me a chocolate fountain, I'd gorge myself on it. Oh, and also to embrace the person who brought it to me." The fiery streaks on the ends of Cracker's hair intensified even more when he heard the news. So maybe he would have a chance with her.

"My house is on that corner." Young Charlotte nodded. "If you want, I invite you to try the chocolate cake." And, without waiting, she was already being dragged by Len towards Pudding's house.

"I'll tell our chef to make that chocolate fountain," laughed Cracker to himself as he was watched by Katakuri with a serious look on his face.

"And you think that surprises her?"

"She said it, didn't she?"

"That's so you'll fall into his trap." Katakuri gave his opinion, already walking along with his brother. "She is too meticulous to say that."

"So you think she said it because she knows I will?" asked Cracker with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know myself."

"You're making me confused!"

They entered their little sister's house and saw a restless Len already sitting on the chair, doing little taps on the table. She looked like a little girl eager to receive her prize. Katakuri found that somewhat funny and tender, almost reminiscent of his younger siblings desperate to eat some candy.

The funny thing was that Len was humming a song and the tapping on the table was the rhythm he was giving. The truth was that, to be an almost explosive girl, she needs to be patient with many things. The two brothers approached the table sitting down, one next to the girl. One: Cracker wanted to have her close by so he could learn more about her. And two: Katakuri sat down because he wanted to.

Len was not uncomfortable with having two big, older men next to her, she was used to being surrounded by men and involving them in fear in case someone tried to do something with her. The hazel-eyed young woman watched Pudding's house closely. It was quite cozy for a small girl and was the perfect size for a giant to enter. And giant meant the one next to her. Already the smell of chocolate had reached her nostrils where her head automatically went into the kitchen.

Cracker found it funny, he looked like a simple robot or an animal in that behaviour.

"Jack told me that this kingdom people only eat candy," she commented to break that uncomfortable silence and needed information, "is that true?

"It's not quite true." He took the words out of his Katakuri's mouth to his brother, as he was about to respond. "We have the head chef who prepares all kinds of food. It is true that our mother loves sweets, but she also eats other things."

"Like meat, for example." He finished commenting on Cracker.

"I already said that, I thought it was strange that you only ate sweets. You should have some steel teeth so you don't get cavities."

"Well, everyone has their own specific tastes." Pudding appeared with a plate of biscuits and one with the cake that Len almost got her eyes out when she saw the size of the cake. "For example, you like chocolate and you're drooling."

"How could you not? It's huge."

"Cracker likes biscuits." She left the plate near her brother so that he could enjoy them. "And Katakuri likes doughnuts."

When he said that, Len noticed that the big guy didn't have his plate of such food something that pissed him off a little. 

"And where is his plate?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, this..." Pudding had to make an excuse, as she knew perfectly well the problem her brother Katakuri has. "He's already had his dinner."

Len blinked a few times, as if to get the message right. The three brothers were a bit nervous in case the girl kept asking; however, it was not like that. In fact, she was already breaking a piece of cake and, without any cheek, took it in her hands by giving it a big bite. Young Charlotte almost had a fit when she saw that the girl was not at all polite when eating. 'I'm going to kill her and I won't have any mercy on her,' she thought.

"If you live here... does that mean you rule this island?"

"Oh, no, I just work and live here." She sat down with young Len in front of her. "We used to have the so-called chocolate minister, but she left her post long ago."

"The chocolate minister?"

"Yes, the kingdom of Totto Land has thirty-four islands," Pudding explained, "each island has its own minister."

"I, for example, apart from being a commander, am the biscuit minister on Biscuits Island," Cracker said as he ate.

"And you Katakuri?" She turned her head to see the tallest one.

"The flour minister in Komugi Island," he answered politely crossing his arms.

Len raised her head thoughtfully and pulled the chair back a little. 

"If I married one of you, would I be the deputy minister of such islands?"

Cracker and Pudding, while drinking tea, almost spat on hearing such a question from Len. Katakuri only opened his eyes with a serious look at the girl. 'Did he really ask that?' It was clear that she was a curious girl with many questions to be answered.

The biscuit minister almost lost his colours imagining Len sending everyone on his island. Or worse, in a pretty sexy outfit for his taste. A little drop of blood is coming out of his nose, he was already thinking about perverted things. Pudding realised this and, disguising it, hit this one's leg to stop him thinking about it.

"The cake is good, Pudding," said the young woman, while she continued to eat with a big smile on her face.

"I'm glad to hear it." She smiled falsely and sweated profusely when she saw that the girl's mouth was stained with chocolate. 'The damn thing has no shame', Pudding was a delicate girl with a supernatural beauty, and seeing such things makes her sick.

"Do you want some?"

Cracker and Pudding opened their eyes suddenly and were afraid that the girl would dare to ask that question to her brother Katakuri. The commander only looked at the girl for a few seconds, processing the information. Was she offering her food? Was this a strategy to get her to take off his scarf? No! He had to hold his position so he looked away.

"I have no appetite and my sister has already told you that I had dinner."

"Oh, come on, just a little taste won't hurt." Len was known as someone who, when something got into her head, was unable to get it out.

"I said no." A vein appeared on Katakuri's temple.

"Is it something related to what's behind that scarf?"

The body of the tallest one tensed and his eyes darkened alerting him that Len was entering a rather forbidden area. Pudding had to do something, she couldn't stand that girl getting into dangerous territory. So, as if out of nowhere, she pulled out a knife, sticking it in the table alerting everyone. Len turned her eyes to see the real Pudding.

"Do you want to make fun of my brother?!" She stood up suddenly where her eyes sparkled with pure evil. "You're doing this so you can make fun of him and hurt his feelings, and I won't allow that!"

"Pudding..."

"I'm going to kill this brat and I don't care if Mother has any plans with her!" She didn't want to listen to anyone, the madness was overpowering her.

"Pudding, relax," Cracker warned.

"If you want to make fun of my brother, do it to me first!" And right off the bat, young Charlotte pushed her fringes aside, showing her third eye by impressing Len. "Come on, go ahead! Show me that you're a bitch like those who made fun of me for this!" She pointed to her eye. An eye that has been mocked. "I killed them for mocking me! My mother hates this fucking eye and I released my anger by killing those bastards!"

"Pudding stop it! You're overreacting!"

"Say something!"

Len hadn't said anything, so she just stared at young Charlotte who looked like she was about to collapse giving some pretty confidential and painful information to her. On the one hand, she felt sorry for her, but on the other hand, she knew perfectly well what he meant. However, her eyes got stuck in Pudding's third eye.

Young Charlotte knew that this girl was going to say something ugly about her because, in the eyes of anyone, she was a monster just like her brothers. That's why she did it, she didn't want Katakuri to have a panic attack because the girl wanted to see what was behind that scarf. She saw Len smiling tenderly. She wanted to show that she was a liar and she was only interested in marrying one of her brothers to have the absolute power!

"You look beautiful with that eye. By the way, can you read other people's minds?"


	7. Chapter VI

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She didn't know what to do, she was paralyzed at the words of young Len. Did she look pretty with her third eye? Her body was shaking and those words echoed in her head again and again. She even felt that she was going to cry at any moment, but she stood firm and simply smiled without believing it.

"You are... a liar."

"What comes out of my mouth is true," Len clarifies while looking at Pudding.

"You're lying! You're doing it so I don't feel bad!" shouts young Charlotte feeling as if her strength will fail at any moment under the present gaze of her brothers.

Cracker and Katakuri did not say anything, they just watched as the two girls spoke wanting to know if Len's words were true or not. They are not used to hear someone saying: 'This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen'. These are very strong words for a Charlotte who felt abused.

"I know how it feels when no one accepts you as you are." Len bows her head and hides his eyes.

Pudding relaxes to hear those words from the young Hirawashi. What does it feel like? Does it mean that she was abused by people too? She wasn't understanding anything. In Pudding's eyes, Len is an ordinary girl, although with monstrous strength. She doesn't have any defects, why are you saying that?

And she was not the only one, Katakuri looks at the young Len who has a serious face as if showing that her words were not a lie. His Observation Haki was not giving him any sign that he would attack at any time nor was he predicting the future if he said anything inappropriate. From what little he knows of her, he knows perfectly well deep down that she is someone who does not like to lie.

"I come from a distant island in the East Blue, I don't even remember her name anymore, it's as if my head doesn't want to remember the past," she begins to tell her story before the attentive eyes of the Charlotte brothers, "I, for some strange reason, was born with this superhuman strength." She looks at her hands, a little uneasy. "People looked at me badly and considered me a real monster."

"Were you born like this?" asks Cracker, somewhat surprised.

"My mother always told me that it was Kami's doing," she laughs softly, recalling those moments, "that she had a mission for me and that's why I have this curious strength."

"Kami's thing?" repeats Pudding without believing what she was hearing.

"I always wanted to play with the children, but the parents warned them to stay away from me because I am a danger." She rests her hands on the table holding that pain from the past. "Those children teased me that I would never find someone to love me as I am." She squeezes them tightly, doing herself some damage. "But it was a lie, I had my mother, the only person who looked at me normally."

Somehow Katakuri became interested in Len's story. It was somewhat familiar to him, but it is not very similar to his story or that of his brothers. It is as if he felt sorry for her for all that she had to go through in her childhood.

"Until she died." A faint sound appears on her lips as if holding back tears." It was painful to lose her. And I thought, with that, people would stop insulting me, and they didn't."

"... And you left the island?" Pudding asks more calmly.

Len raises her head with an ear-to-ear smile, leaving young Charlotte a bit surprised.

"Before I left, I had to beat the crap out of those idiots." She raises her arm while clenching her fist tightly. "One thing was clear, I wasn't going to let those idiots make fun of me, so I gave them a farewell gift.

A drop slips down Cracker's temple with a clear thought: 'Now I understand why their behaviour.'

"That is why I must not let fear invade me. If I was born this way, I have to accept myself as I am." Her eyes are fixed on Pudding and she brings her hand to her forehead without touching that eye. "And what is horrible for you, is beautiful for me."

And as if everything was in slow motion, Pudding falls to the floor on her knees, shocked by Len's sincere words. Her heart was pumping and her head was spinning. Is it possible that she has found someone who understands her? Someone who would never make fun of her? Has she found a true friend? Without holding back, a few tears appear from her orbits and she begins to cry disconsolately.

Len simply smiled knowing full well that Pudding had to endure all that pain for a long time and somehow that pain made her become like that: a bipolar girl. The question is whether, after this shocking news, it will have an impact on her personality. Will she have slight disorders? That' you never know. The young woman gets up from her chair and then bows down where Pudding is and, without thinking twice, hugs her, for which young Charlotte reciprocated more strongly.

Cracker was only smiling when he saw that his sister had finally found someone to trust. That girl was surprising him too much, he liked her behaviour, her security... All of it.

On the other hand, the one who has not yet come out of his trance is Katakuri who looked at the two girls hugging each other as if they were lifelong friends. Those words she said were drilled into her head: 'What is horrible for you, is beautiful for me'. Is it possible that she can consider beautiful what is behind her scarf? Unconscious, he carries his hand in that garment fearing that at some point she will see it and not think the same. He is a monster, after all, a being who promised himself not to teach anyone what he fears.

But is that possible?

"Oni-chan!"

His thoughts disappear when he hears a voice known to all the brothers. He turns his head and finds Brulee in one of the mirrors thanks to his Akuma no Mi.

"Pudding!" The woman comes out of the mirror looking at her little sister crying and her eyes are fixed on the young Len who was hugging her. A rage consumes her completely and she raises her hand to the point of attacking Len. "What have you done to my sister, you fucking bastard?!" However, Katakuri stops her before she does something crazy.

" She hasn't done anything to him, Brulee," speculates the older brother of all with a calm voice.

"And why is she crying?"

"Because I told him that his eye is beautiful," speaks this time Len, silencing Katakuri, because she is responsible.

Brûlée raises her eyebrow not understanding perfectly. However, she notices that Pudding's fringe was on the side showing her third eye. The woman opens her lips with surprise, looks at Katakuri and he nods.

"Oh, Pudding..."

"I'm fine," she raises her head with a small smile so that everyone is calm, "I'm still a little shocked.

"What did you come here for?"

"Oh, I forgot." She turns to look at Katakuri. "Oni-chan you have to go back to the castle, our little brothers are playing around and don't want to sleep."

He loves his younger brothers, they are still children, but there comes a time when you lose your patience and you have to solve the problem. Since no other sibling can do it. And it is as if the children prefer to obey the first commander Sweet.

"If you want, I can help you." Katakuri's maroon eyes stick in the face of the young Len who was getting up from his seat.

"Oni-chan can take care of himself."

"And I want to help, I love children."

"And why don't you stay with me and take a ride on Cocoa Island," jumps Cracker trying to get the attention of young Hirawashi.

"You're trying to hit on her, nii-chan?" she smiles mischievously Brûlée as she sees her brother's intentions.

"I remind you that I'm involved in the theme of the wedding," explains Cracker with flushed cheeks, "so it's only logical that I should impress the girl and have her choose me.

"You do realise you're talking about it in front of her, don't you?" interrupts Pudding, clearing the table.

It makes the biscuit lover more red when he realizes what he has done, that he even looked at Len in case he heard them. However, the young woman had her eyes on her older brother, waiting for that answer she so badly wanted. Why does she have the feeling that she has ignored the conversation she had with Brûlée all this time?

On the other hand, Katakuri has his eyes on Len when he hears that question from the young woman. What could he say to her? He did not know what to do at that moment. He would like her to stay a little longer here with his sister Pudding, because he has the feeling that they will be great friends. That's what her head said; however, her heart dictated otherwise.

He wanted to keep her close to him, to know more about her and at some point decide to show her what she is hiding. He must have a lot of determination to achieve that goal. Wait, what was happening to her? Where is the Katakuri that we all know? He can't be taking an interest in the young woman, can he? I think he was too affected by those words he dedicated to Pudding.

"You would do me a great favor if you would help me with my little brothers." For the first time in all this time, the Charlotte brothers are surprised at Katakuri for asking the young woman for help.

"Great! Let's not waste any time!" Len runs to the mirror, but stops and realizes one thing. "How did you get here?" she asks Brûlée.

"Thanks to my skill: Mira Mira no Mi" she laughs amusingly as she approaches the mirror.

"Do you all have any Devil's Fruit?"

"Only those that Mom considers important."

With a touch of your finger, the glass of the mirror shines, letting us know that we can now pass through it. Brûlée is the first one to enter, followed by Len who was impressed by that ability which was not at all normal. And, finally, Katakuri follows by closing the entrance of the mirror.

Len's eyes are pleased to discover an unknown world through the mirror. It was an area full of these curious objects. Could it be a world created thanks to the Devil's Fruit? It was all a mystery, but she didn't have time because Brûlée pushed her through one of the crystals and into the little Charlotte's room. It was a shared room where all the younger siblings slept.

"I don't want to sleep!" shouted the youngest of them. "I want a knife."

"You won't have any knife," says Dragée, looking fearfully at his sister Anana, who was a danger when she had a knife.

"Where's my bike?" he would jump up and down on the bed sulking, the young Anglais even throwing the cushions away to annoy his brothers.

Len was surprised that these children are so troublesome. She loves children, but this was too much for her. Now she understands poor Katakuri why he always has to go where the little ones are. She looks at him out of the corner of her eye, noticing that he was just sighing, trying to relax his whole body, and takes a firm step, alerting the children.

"Nii-san!" Dolce waves his arms trying to get her brother's attention. "Anglais keeps throwing away the cushions!"

"Because I'm bored!"

"Guys, calm down." He had to sit on a chair over there while looking at his brothers. "You should be asleep by now."

"I can't sleep if I can't skin my teddy bear," confesses Anana, looking sad and anxious.

"And I won't sleep if she gets aggressive." This time she speaks Wafers hidden between the sheets.

Katakuri was about to say something; however, he was interrupted by his little sister Normande who was flying around him as if he was chasing something. And, indeed, he was chasing a simple mosquito that prowled around the room. Len, seeing that little girl, her eyes shone helplessly and he quickly reached out to grab her with his bare hands, without hurting her.

Little Normande keeps looking at her, finding out what she was doing and why she was stopped in her tracks.

"I was chasing a bug."

"But you're the most adorable thing I've ever seen!" She brings her head towards Normande's little body and starts to give them little cuddles, something that young Charlotte starts to laugh at.

"Be careful with her." Brûlée warns her from the mirror. "She's from the tribe of the dwarves and they're delicate creatures."

"Dwarf tribe?" She stares at it from time to time and makes a frightened face. She doesn't want to imagine the poor little girl's father with Big Mom.

"What's she doing here?" asks Anglais aggressively, putting aside the cushions to look at Len.

"Don't be aggressive with her," Wafers scolds her by blowing up her cheeks.

"I'm here to help your brother," Len comments above, walking to the respective bed of the dwarf stocking, which was appropriate for her size, and leaves her there tucked in.

"Are you going to tell us a story like our brother Katakuri does," speak the twins Dolce and Dragée at the same time.

Len laughs softly at the proposal of the twins and looks at them.

"No, I will do something much better." She rests her hands on her hips with a defiant look. "The first one to fall asleep will get a prize."

"A prize?"

"Yes, you like sweets, don't you?" The children nod, already having the absolute attention on her. "So the prize is a bag full of sweets."

"Oh come on, not even that would work," Brûlée adds with her arms crossed.

And to the pleasant surprise of Katakuri, all the little brothers wrapped themselves up with the intention of falling asleep before anyone else. Their eyes are closed, they think that this way they can fall asleep right away. Len laughs sweetly to see that these children are so innocent. They have nothing to do with the elderly, they still have much to learn and value in life.

She waited a few minutes to poke her head slightly into each of them and they were all completely asleep by now. Len nods happy that her plan worked perfectly. She turns to see Brûlée who just had her mouth open still not believing what just happened.

"Brûlée, could you do me a favor and bring some bags full of sweets and put them on the children's tables?"

"Uh ... I'll be right back." She hurries away leaving Katakuri and Len alone again.

An uncomfortable silence forms in the room before the agitated breathing of the children who slept peacefully. The commander with the maroon eyes could not stop looking at the young woman with brown hair who clothed her brothers well. She looked so sweet and at the same time so motherly treating them that way. For some reason, his

"It wasn't a lie when you told me you love children."

"They may be troublesome, but they are sweet," confesses the girl approaching Katakuri that he was still sitting. "They just need a little affection."

"Maybe you are right."

And again, maroon and hazel color meet. A strange and at the same time comforting combination. Why did that kind of connection make the commander wince? He didn't understand it himself. The young woman only smiles tenderly, getting even closer to the man already in front of him.

"I think I'll go to my room, I'm a bit tired," Len says, stretching his arms a little.

"... Do you know how to get there?"

"... You got me," she says innocently, scratching the back of her neck.

"Look, this morning we took a ride and you still haven't positioned yourself." This made Katakuri quite amused so she smiles, even though she wasn't noticeable under her scarf.

"And I remind you that we haven't been here this morning." Wow, it looks like her tsundere form is back on track. She was upset by what Katakuri said. "This place is huge, pedophile."

"Whatever you say, hobbit." It was returned.

"But you will be ...!"

"Don't raise your voice here." It reminds him that they are in the children's room so he used his ability to shut her mouth.

Len tried by all means to get rid of that mochi that was covering his mouth. The five-meter man took the opportunity to get up and drag the girl away. And do you know how? Imagine the girl raised thanks to his ability and that she did not stop kicking, she feels defenseless at that moment. From time to time, he glanced at her to see her funny reactions until he pulled her closer to him as a better observer. She was just cursing him with the look of her daring to treat him that way.

Peace and quiet is what the girl's commander needed. Just hearing it gave him a headache; although, deep down inside he liked to hear her little girl's voice when she was angry. And in reality, for him she is just a girl in a woman's body. And he cannot say that she is well formed. Oh God ... He's already thinking like his brothers. He shouldn't be imagining perverted things about her.

Suddenly, his Observation Haki is activated giving him a warning that the young woman was going to kick him with all the fury in the world, so he dodges it before that task is accomplished. Len opens her eyes in surprise. How could he predict it? Is he some kind of seer and he hasn't told you?

"I can predict everything you do," he says quietly, looking at her sideways. "I like to predict the movements of my prey." A smile forms under her scarf that was caught by the young woman.

Len tilts her head a bit relaxing her intentions to hit that commander who had her in such a defenseless and submissive way. What she would like is to take that mochi off her face, he was almost suffocating her, literally. Katakuri ignored the young woman who kept walking through Big Mom's home until she reached the girl's respective room. He lowers her and frees her from her mochi causing the girl to fall on her ass.

"Moron!" she growls under her breath, glaring at the commander with a murderous face.

"And you are a tsundere." Low blow for the young woman.

"I'm not a tsundere, you fucking pedophile!"

"Whatever you say." How is it possible that he can keep his patience calm knowing that the girl was in her aggressive state?

"Fuck off." She opens the door, then slammed the door shut.

For some strange reason, he liked to tease this aggressive and hyperactive young woman who, at the same time, is sincere and pleasant. She can drive him crazy sometimes, but you can see that she has her way of seeing things. As he would like to spend more time with her; however, he must let her siblings try something with her over the subject of her wedding. And with a great sigh that came from his lips, she withdrew from that corridor heading to his home.

However, a shadow was watching them from a distance and her face was unfriendly. She did not like that that girl was around her beloved brother and has a plan so that Katakuri does not get closer to her.

"Tomorrow will be the big day," the young Charlotte laughs softly to leave.

* * *

Another nice morning at Whole Cake and the hommies start to sing happily welcoming the sun. Len, on her side, was still sleeping hard, but the rays of the sun enter her room, projecting on her face. That has caused the girl to make a face of annoyance and turn completely. However, the noise from outside her makes her wake up completely giving him the signal that she was already daylight. She gets out of bed a little sleepy and the first thing she does is go to the bathroom to take a good shower. She urgently needed him.

But before she takes new clothes out of the closet to put on the bed. Luckily she had a good arsenal of items because if she wouldn't have to wear the same clothes over and over again, and it isn't very hygienic really. Now she was ready to go to the bathroom to take a nice relaxing shower.

A few minutes have passed since she got in and the door to her room opens, giving way to a little girl flitting around the room. She laughs softly when she sees her target on the bed and slowly walks over to get those clothes before the girl comes out of the bathroom. Her ears get sharp when she doesn't hear the sound of water coming out of the shower head. She had to quickly get out of there before she knew it. She returns to the exit.

Len, on her side, comes out of the bathroom with a bathrobe on and a towel on top of her. "What a chill," she told herself with a grin from ear to ear. She starts humming a song as she walks over to the bed to get the clothes; however, she realizes that she was not there. She raises her eyebrow wondering too much that she wasn't there, and she remembers that she had taken it out of the closet. Her eyes are fixed on the door, which led to the hall, which was open.

"Oh is it possible! They don't even know how to respect when someone is taking a bath!" Len, with all the determination in the world, leaves her room not caring much if someone looks at her that way as she was. "If I'm the clothes thief, where would she go?"

* * *

"What made our little brothers sleep like this for good?"

"She just told them that whoever fell asleep first, the winner would get a bag of candy."

"Oh, our future wife will be a great mother," Perospero babbles happily.

"And I wanted to take her for a ride around Isla Cacao." Cracker pouted his lips very annoyed.

"You already had your chance to be in her room and to know what they have done."

"Nothing happened, Daifuku!"

Katakuri places his hands on his forehead trying to calm the situation. Why did his brothers have to ask him? Of course, that girl did not stop being with him, it is as if she was his favorite. He sighs slowly looking at his dear brothers arguing.

"I'd like to see her around here and point her finger at one of us."

"And what do you want that for, idiot?"

"For a walk, shaved head." A vein grows at Oven's temple.

"I remind you that she rejected us in the library." He slaps his little twin on the head.

"But fuck it, I want to have at least one chance like Katakuri is having."

"I'm listening to you."

And the doors of the room open, where a small half dwarf enters happily flying non-stop all over the place. The funny thing is that she wore certain clothes with herself that were too big for little Normande. She couldn't stop laughing like she was up to something.

The adults raise their eyebrows with some surprise that the little girl has entered like this without more and with that in her human, and thank goodness that she was light. Which, by the way, whose clothes are they? They were unfamiliar to any of her brothers or sisters. Normande turns around her brother Katakuri and, suddenly, she lets go of her clothes causing them to fall on top of his head. And right off the bat she runs off before a certain person shows up.

"What the hell?"

"I'm going after her to see what she's up to." The oldest of the brothers leaves that room, leaving them in doubt.

"Why did that dwarf bring the clothes?" Cracker asks as Katakuri picks up the garments one by one.

"And who knows who she is from. She must be running around looking for clothes," Daifuku specifies.

Katakuri is spreading the clothes and realizes that they are small enough clothes for a boy to wear. The most logical thing would be a girl of that size. Think for a moment who of her sisters wears this type of clothing so ... extravagant? However, his face turns red when she sees something forbidden to any man's eyes. A cream-colored bra and panties, which really matched too much.

The other three brothers are wide-eyed and red-faced like Katakuri. That dwarf is really naughty and one of the good ones! Cracker smiles very perverted, taking the panties still held by Katakuri.

"But look what we have here." "He stretches them a little to see them better." Who would wear this garment?

"Most logical our sisters," Oven thinks, but he shakes his head, not wanting to think about those things.

"Our sisters would not leave their clothes in view of anyone!" Another beating he receives from her brother Daifuku.

"I believe it belongs to our dear future wife." Cracker's smile widens even more as he feels his brothers looking at him. "I didn't know that this dwarf would have quite exquisite tastes."

Katakuri stares at the panties his brother is holding for a moment, then turns his eyes to the bra. Is this from Len? For some strange reason, his heart begins to pump like never before imagining the young woman walking around naked without any type of clothing. His most impure desires are present in his head. He begins to think what the body of the young man would be like under her, naked and with a rather lewd look, her breasts, hers ...

"Katakuri, you're turning red!"

He blinks a few times when he heard the voice of his brother Oven and shakes his head quickly, pushing that image out of his head. It's true, what that girl told him, he's a real pedophile.

"Well, pray your little friend hasn't woken up," Cracker jokingly remarks, looking amused at Katakuri's expression of embarrassment.

"I'm not as perverted as you are." He covers his face with his scarf even more, noticing how shyness is increasing.

"Oh come on, brother, we are human." Daifuku pats him lightly on the back of his older brother. "Having some reaction is not a bad thing."

"True what Daifuku says."

"Shut your mouth if you don't want me to break it." A vein grows in Katakuri's temple enduring the harassment of his brothers.

"Where are you damn clothes thief ?!"

However, all that happiness and joke fades, when they see the girl enter the room with a murderous look and concern at the same time. The four brothers were stunned to see her there, standing in front of the door, and Len stares at the brothers who were very calm.

Katakuri watches her carefully and her face turns red hot again. He sees that he has seen many naked women where they always go to his room to please his needs. However, this time he is different, with her he is. Her body was covered with that robe so short that it reached the height of her thighs and with a towel on her head. He was staring at her and he wasn't the only one of hers. The other three brothers were shocked that even some were bleeding from the nose.

Len doesn't understand why those idiots were looking at her like they've never seen a woman. Although her face changes suddenly when she sees Cracker with his panties and Katakuri with the other clothes. She clenches her fists angrily and her face turns red with anger.

"Katakuri!" Cracker! Daifuku! Oven! What the hell are you doing with my clothes?!"


	8. Chapter VII

They feel that they are going to be dead men and all because of their little sister Normande. Len looked at them with fury and arms folded waiting for some kind of answer from one of them. And what she gets is absolute silence from the four adults and a touch of mischief in their eyes. Although the only one who didn't stand out was Katakuri. A man who gave no emotion whatsoever through his orbits, but could feel the occasional tremor in his body.

For his part, Cracker broadened his amused smile as he saw what was happening at that very moment and even walked away from his brothers by stretching young Len's panties even further. His look was perverse and the girl noticed it.

"Is this yours?" He shows her by not wanting to give it to her.

"Cracker's not funny," she raises her eyebrow trying to find out what he's up to.

"But it amuses me to know that our tenant is so clueless about leaving her clothes lying around. Any pervert like us could take advantage of the occasion." In the background you can hear the laughter of her brothers except for Katakuri.

"So you admit it was you?" pointing at him.

"No, rather a certain person got naughty and stole your clothes."

"Who?

"Normande" finally speaks Katakuri already waking up from his hormonal trance.

"... She's too cute to be able to do that." A drop slips down her temple and she can't believe it.

"True, but remember we are the Charlotte family," Oven explains very calmly, "and we are very naughty except for this one here." Pointing to his older twin.

Katakuri was going to reproach him and he kept quiet because it was the best he could do. Instead, Len just takes a long breath trying to think clearly about her next move. The truth is that running around the castle looking for the thief has left her exhausted. However, she wasn't amused that the lilac-haired man was dancing around the room in her panties!

Daifuku and Oven wanted to join in as they wanted to disturb her; however, his older brother stopped them. He looked at them for a moment and shook his head so they wouldn't do anything crazy. From the little he knows of the girl, he knows what he could do.

"Cracker, can I have my panties back, please?" the girl asked nicely, looking at Major Sweet.

"And what do you give me in return?"

"A beating."

"Hey, how aggressive you've become." His mouth widens more, noticing how a vein forms on the young woman's temple. "With that attitude we won't get anywhere."

"Cracker, I am asking you nicely."

Young Charlotte crosses his arms in her thoughtful mode.

"... No, I think I'll have a little more fun."

"Cracker." A smile, totally sinister, forms on Len's lips. Katakuri didn't like this very much.

"Brother, you'd better give him that garment," Oven warns him, noticing a dark aura on Len's body.

"If he kisses me on the cheek, but of course, he's so short that he can't even reach me."

As you can see, Charlotte Cracker loved to annoy the young Hirawashi who still keeps that smile that she didn't have a good feeling about. He even decided to approach her by stretching her panties, although he walked away. It seems that he wants to play the lover and minister of biscuits.

And it happened. A few seconds later, we see Cracker on his back in the paycheck and Len on top of him holding his left arm, doing him quite a bit of damage. She was really using brute force and the man couldn't stop screaming in pain.

"Let go of my arm, you fucking brute!"

"Give me the fucking panties, Cracker!"

"If you don't let go, I won't give them to you!"

"Then I'll break your arm!"

The triplets watched the scene with fear and thank God none of them is Cracker, the poor guy must be suffering. His brother kept hitting the ground with his free arm as if it was really hurting him. Is this what can happen to them if they marry her? A chill runs through their bodies not wanting to imagine it.

"Okay! I give up! Take your fucking panties!" Cracker stretches out her panties with that arm so that the girl can take them and leave him alone.

"Thank you very much." And he drops it where he hears a slight whimper of pain from the commander.

"Everything bad has to happen to you, little brother," laughs Daifuku, feeling sorry for what just happened.

"You should have given him the garment from the first minute." And he wasn't the only one, Oven also enjoyed the scene.

"Shut up, you bastards! Have mercy on me!"

The other commander just sighed with relief that the fight was over. And now his maroon eyes stick to Len's body as she carefully watches her panties for tears or what. She seems to have a certain fondness for those clothes. And the hazel eyes stick to his, or was she looking at the clothes he was still holding in his arms?

Len approaches with light steps to where the commander is to stand up to him as she has done with Cracker. And the difference in height between the two was so great that even the young woman had to signal him to duck. Katakuri only prays in his head that the girl will not do the same to him as she did to her brother. He bends his whole body almost at the height of Len and sees that he points at his clothes with his accusing finger.

"Will you give me the clothes or will you become playful like your dear brother?

His playful and mysterious side really wanted that, but his serious and neutral side warned him that if he does that he would be in the same situation as Cracker. So it's best to take the second option: hand over the remaining clothes to Len. The brunette smiles pleased that Katakuri didn't go to the dark side until she felt like giving him a kiss on the forehead, but she held back.

He walks away to give him space to go to his brother Cracker who was still complaining about pain. Actually, deep down, he was feeling sorry for him; although he deserved it for being such an idiot. Katakuri comes over to him and helps him up while Daifuku and Oven were still laughing like never before.

"I am going to kill her." That phrase was familiar to him.

"If you kill her you can never marry her. None of us will."

"I'll kill her when I've married her and we have children!" Yes, these are the same phrases he said before he went to Cocoa Island.

Now the big problem Len has is how to get back to her room. She still hasn't got used to being in this place. She even resents the towel on her head so she decides to take it off before her hair gets tangled as it is fine. With some elegance she takes it off letting her long hair almost touch the floor. She can feel how those four have stopped arguing and their eyes were fixed on her.

The oldest of them was stunned for a few seconds when he saw how those brown hairs cascaded down his back and he didn't imagine she would have it that long. Why does she always wear a bow? She looked beautiful like that with her hair down. But what was he saying? He doesn't have to think about such things. He should focus on his tasks or try to think about something else and not about the young woman's half-naked body.

Well, one thing did cross his mind and that is that probably she will ask him to take her to her room because she got lost. Why does this have to happen to him? He closes his eyes trying to keep calm in his mind where perverted hormones were being produced. He was about to say something to her and suddenly the next movement Len made left him with his mouth open, although you couldn't see it because of the scarf, and his cheeks were flushed.

Len had put her panties on in front of those four men and obviously had to lift her bathrobe a bit showing her ass which was well shaped in anyone's eyes. The triplets were having a heart attack while Cracker was getting a nosebleed from having such a show. This made Daifuku both nervous and angry.

"What the hell are you doing?" the Akuma no Mi user asks the question trying to hold his heart pumping.

"Dressing me, isn't it obvious?" And she says it so flatly!

"And you have to do it in front of us?!"

"Oh, come on. Like you haven't seen a naked woman."

'Doesn't he mind getting naked in front of us?' is what Katakuri thinks right now. His blood is pumping fast, trying to stay as calm as it can. Why the hell was that girl giving him that feeling of getting excited and losing his patience? And his eyes get bigger when he sees Len's next move.

As if everything is going in slow motion, the young Hirawashi takes off her bathrobe before the attentive gaze of the four of them. Their hearts begin to pump harder than before causing their brains to shut down for a few seconds and their eyes to remain fixed on her. For Cracker it was a great opportunity to see this show and he was not the only one who thought so.

For some strange reason, Katakuri was not happy that his brothers were watching the show. He would have to be the only one who could see that. Wait, did he just think about it? But what the hell is that girl doing to him? He was already about to see one of her breasts, as she was turning her back to them, but from the side you could see her whole body perfectly. His Observation Haki was failing him at times, he didn't know how to react. He wanted to continue seeing him and, at the same time, he did not.

And as if a miracle appeared out of nowhere, Katakuri's brain activated and used the power of his mochi to cage the girl so that she could dress herself quietly. Cracker, Daifuku and Oven open their mouths in surprise at what their big brother has done and start to scold him.

"What are you doing, you idiot! That was our big chance!" Oven shouts very close to his ear.

"Katakuri, you are cruel!" Cracker reproaches him with crocodile tears in his eyes.

"I wanted to see more!" Now it was Daifuku pulling his arm. "Get rid of the mochi!"

"I won't," he says quietly with his eyes closed, "she's our future wife, you have to respect her especially in these things."

"Brother!"

"You can undo the mochi now, Katakuri." He listens to Len's voice from the other side of his ability and listens to her. Already the young woman was dressed and this time she was wearing a tight long trousers and a simple shirt and has already made her typical bow. "You know, to be honest, I knew you were going to protect me from those perverts." She sticks out her funny tongue.

That has left him puzzled. What did she know?

"Can you foresee the future?"

"No, I call it the sixth sense."

"Whatever." He fixes his scarf a little bit and keeps his cool.

"Hey, since you're here, why don't we go for a ride," proposes Oven with a lot of determination approaching the girl. "I'd like to meet you."

"And I don't think you're the only one who thinks so." Len looks at him with one eye open looking at the other three and thinks: 'And it's a good thing the other one isn't here because I would have beaten him up pretty good'.

"Well, let's all five of us turn around."

"Okay, since I'd rather have your big brother controlling perverts like you." They didn't like that very much. "I wouldn't have minded, though, since I was taking a bath with Lurke in the boys' bathroom."

"What?!" the four of you shout at the same time with a slight blush on your faces.

"I'm just kidding," laughs Len amusingly, seeing their panicky expressions.

Katakuri was too upset that he went over to the girl and grabbed her wrists to lift her up to his height. Len just smiles innocently at the boy as a way of apologizing. The commander raises his eyebrow at the girl's intentions, but that does not really come out in him. He carries her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, listening to a slight cry of surprise from Len.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asks, confused and helpless in that state.

"As Oven said, we'll go for a ride. But you're grounded."

"Grounded?" And suddenly, without waiting, she feels a loud slap on her ass that made the girl blush all of a sudden. His brothers were surprised by Katakuri's action.

"Another word and you'll get another slap." However, this was fun for him, and having the opportunity to touch the girl's ass was an advantage for the commander.

"Hey... can I give you one?" asks an innocent Cracker approaching his brother, who took two heads off him, but his look said it all. A big pervert.

"No!" he says dryly and with a withering look.

"Don't be mean to me, man."

"I'd rather be slapped by your brother than by you, biscuit face," Len honestly rests her elbows on the commander's big shoulder.

"Oh, yeah?" Katakuri was not expecting this, so he makes the same gesture, but with more strength and this time the cry was louder. "Let's see if the next scream is a groan of satisfaction." Okay, the faces of Oven and Daifuku were of surprise.

"Since when has our brother become a pervert?"

"I think seeing the half-naked girl affected his hormones too much," whispers Oven quietly in Daifuku's ear.

"Katakuri! Where is the serious and unpleasant man?! Another shout by Len when she received another slap and, this time, she liked it too much.

"Let's go," is heading towards the exit being followed by his brothers.

"May I ask?" A few tears come out of her eyes as if trying to make Katakuri be nice to her.

"No."

"But... Ah!" She quickly covers her mouth because a rather loud moan escaped which petrified all the brothers.

"... Well, by doing that I'll let you ask the question." Surely the condemned man was enjoying himself because of the girl's reaction.

"When will you stop punishing me?"

"I don't know, it depends on how you behave here until we leave the castle," thinks the commander looking at the ceiling, "although it wouldn't be a bad idea to punish you outside."

"Brother, you're scaring me every time," Cracker honestly looks at Katakuri in horror, but smiles like a maniac, "but I like it.

'Why is life so unfair to me,' Len wants to die at that moment when she was even ashamed of Katakuri's treatment in front of his brothers. Although deep down, she was liking his dominant part. And because of that last pat she moaned. Her cheeks were burning like volcanoes and she only wished that the turn they would make would be short and that it would not become a hell for the young Hirawashi.

In one of the corridors, Flampe was looking furiously at Len being held like that by her brother. Why is he treating her like that? She doesn't understand. She doesn't want him to marry Len. He was her older brother, she must protect him in any way.

  
She thought her plan had worked. Ask Normande to steal Len's clothes and take her to where her brothers are and then the girl would be angry with them. She only got angry with Cracker and Katakuri, as always, playing nice and peaceful.That was killing her.

"My next plan will not fail and you will take away a deep hatred from my brother."


	9. Chapter VIII

The young Len kept touching her butt because of the blows that Katakuri had given her during the whole journey in Whole Cake until she reached the door that gave access to the exit to the small city of the kingdom. Katakuri's brothers did not stop laughing at Len's misfortune, who from time to time looked at them with a face of few friends. Commander Sweet was only smiling to himself, very happy about what he had done. In reality, he has no regrets. Really, he doesn't know what that girl is doing to him, but he is making her bring out her funny side.

People in the city bowed or greeted Charlotte's children with great respect. That surprised Len; although it was normal, they are Big Mom's children after all. And one would say that they are the strongest in the family, or so the young lady believes. And the question: where do they plan to go? The truth is that she didn't know, she just let herself be carried away by destiny, being followed by the four adults. However, she turns to see them as she walks backwards, receiving the attention of all four, especially Katakuri, who was surprised.

"Where are we going?"

"Didn't I tell you?" raises his eyebrow Oven.

"Not really because we left the castle in a hurry while your paedophile brother kept slapping my ass," she blows her cheeks up in annoyance at such audacity.

"It's not my fault that a hobbit like you has such a small ass and has no difficulty at all."

"Katakuri, you are surprising me every time." Cracker's face was of surprise at what he heard.

"Something has been done to you by that girl to make you behave that way." Daifuku was also surprised.

Len sticks out her tongue to get back to her wanderings by dodging people before she runs into any of them. All four had no problem avoiding people as they were tall, although they had to be careful to step on one.

"I was thinking that maybe you would be interested in going to the coast." Now Oven speaks a little bit quietly.

"And why would I want to go to the coast?" asks Len rolling her eyes as if she thought it would be boring.

"Because today is the Chocolate Festival."

Len's footsteps stopped short when she heard those three words: Chocolate Festival. Oven and Daifuku did not know why she stopped, but Cracker and Katakuri knew that meaning. One of the triplets approaches her to see if she is all right and her eyes open wide when she sees that face. The young woman's eyes sparkled with excitement and her lips formed an "o" of pleasure until I think she was drooling.

"Stop making that stupid face," Daifuku said noting how a drop was slipping down her temple.

"Brother, meet the chocolate lover," laughs Cracker with a broad smile as he imagines the girl's face.

"I'm even afraid of her."

"Oh, come on, she's a cutie." The biscuit lover approaches the young woman while he' s already at her side. "Will you stay there or are we going to the coast?" he asks, seeing that Len was not reacting.

"Let's go to the coast!" she shouts loudly where everyone was standing still when she saw what was happening.

"Well, follow us if you don't want to get lost." Oven starts walking followed by his brothers Oven and Cracker while Katakuri stands next to the young woman.

"I don't think I can get lost since you are so tall."

"Normal, you're a little hobbit," she hears the voice of the sweet commander who even wanted to hit him.

"And you're a fucking pedophile."

"You gave me the opportunity to give you a nickname." Len zero, Katakuri one!

"Idiot."

They didn't argue any more as the three of them were ahead, so it was better to go to where they were. Len prefers to be near Katakuri because it somehow makes him feel safe from the attentive glances of his brothers, although she must admit that he is also a pervert because of what happened before. But he is very different, it is as if he really wanted to have something with her. Is it that or is it her imagination? It is difficult to know what he thinks right now.

Katakuri, on the other hand, was relaxed, looking at the horizon and seeing his brothers talking about their things. Aren't they supposed to want to try it with the girl? They seem to be having fun with something. What could it be? It's hard to know and to predict with his Observation Haki. He' d like to guess, but he' ll know soon enough. He looks sideways at the young girl who seemed excited about wanting to go to the coast to see that festival.

Almost every month there was some kind of festival, whether it was doughnuts, biscuits... Basically any kind of candy. And this one is about chocolate; however, there may be some shop that sells other kind of sweet than chocolate. Katakuri loves doughnuts, he couldn't help but look at them and ask for the odd box or two, but he doesn't eat them there. He prefers to eat them at home in peace without anyone looking at him.

And, finally, they arrived at their destination which was full of people. The atmosphere was friendly and many employees shouted to sell any kind of candy. Even Len had the eyes on the chocolate fountain. HerHis heart was racing for the smell.

"There are more people than last time."

"Mum said there was going to be a chocolate contest," Oven said, looking at his surprised brother Daifuku.

"Oh yeah? And when was that decided?"

"I don't know, it's Mom's business."

"If there's a contest, what does the winner get?" asks Cracker, climbing over the railing to get a better look at the atmosphere.

"Well, that chocolate fountain you see before your eyes."

"Well, the winner is going to gorge himself on chocolate." A smile forms on Daifuku's lips as he looks at his brother Katakuri. "By the way, where is the girl?"

"She is right here..." Katakuri stares at where Len was supposed to be, but she had disappeared in front of his eyes that even look for her. "Where is she?"

"Don't fuck with me, she's already lost?!" Cracker stands up and gets into position to look for the girl. "She's so impatient when it comes to chocolate."

"Guys!" They hear Len's voice that was down there next to some kind of board with some other people.

"Don't just disappear!" scolds the biscuit lover as he approaches the girl. "At least say where you want to go so we don't lose sight of you, because then Mummy will scold us."

"... Are you a mama's boy?"

"Don't make fun of me, you little brat!"

"Calm down, Cracker." Katakuri's hand rests on his brother's shoulder to reassure him. "Why did you disappear?"

"As I heard Oven that there was a chocolate contest and the winner was rewarded with a chocolate fountain, I went over and signed up."

"Ah... Wait... What?!" The eyes of the four of them were like plates.

"We were supposed to go for a ride!" quarrels Oven, getting too hot.

"Chocolate is my priority" she crosses her arms in annoyance that the guy is scolding her about something silly. "If you don't like my taste, you can go back to where you came from."

Oven was going to say something, but he kept quiet for a while. She was right, if he wanted to get anywhere with young Len he had to know her tastes and not get angry about nonsense like that. Even if there was a contest for the dish he likes, he would have signed up.

"Come on, Katakuri!"

"Mm?"

Len takes a tremendous leap, holding Katakuri's hand, forcing him to lean forward a little and being pulled by the young woman. And this time he didn't use brute force, but rather let himself be carried away by it. It's a miracle, isn't it? Or rather he liked the feeling that she was holding his hand like a little girl. It reminded him of good times with his little brothers.

And behind them, they were followed by the others who reluctantly looked at the couple who seemed to be having a good time. Cracker was feeling jealous of his brother, he would like to be in his position and laugh with her. Actually Katakuri was just having a nice conversation with her, and who knows what it is about. Until he stops right away to look at some small doughnut samples. Oh, no, his temptation was already appearing.

If he had a normal mouth he could eat peacefully, but it was impossible for him. He just gives a little sigh of frustration as he returns to his walk; however, he notices that something or someone stops him. His eyes sink into the ground and it was Len who stopped him. Don't tell me she had to see him in that state? He looks to the side avoiding the shame he was feeling right now.

Len walks up to the counter to see what kind of doughnuts there were.There are all kinds of flavors, but she prefers one with chocolate. She looks sideways at Katakuri as if finding out what he wanted. It's hard to tell. But for a moment she saw that she wanted to eat that food that attracted his attention. Len asks the seller for some, feeling the attentive look of the sweet commander. What did the young woman want? Already with a bag full of doughnuts, she turns to him to tell him:

"If you were so ashamed to ask for them, I had no problem asking for them."

"You didn't have to do that." He arranges his scarf to hide his somewhat flushed cheeks. Does she care that much about him?

"If you want, we can eat them together."

"... That's impossible."

Len didn't understand what Katakuri was hiding under the scarf. Is it too beautiful that if the girls see him they will faint? Or was it the other way around? Remembering Pudding's situation, maybe that man with maroon hair would be afraid that people would see him with fear. Len came slowly towards him to caress what he could reach, one of his legs.

She receives the attention of that man who was looking at his in confusion.

"Katakuri...," she speaks softly, but that was understandable to that man's ears. It's as if they were both alone, "you know I don't..."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Children of Totto Land! I inform you that the contest is about to start! Participants please come forward!"

"You'd better go over there. We'll talk later."

She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay a little longer to continue talking to Katakuri. Still, she sighed slightly and nodded and then walked to where the participants were being followed by the man, as he had to get a place to watch the show. 

Len was too calm when she arrived at the site, staring at each of the participants. Some were obese and others looked like cooks and chocolate eaters. The funny thing is that she's the only girl in the contest who has been bothered by the young girl who simply crosses her arms. But she relaxes at the sight of Charlotte's four children looking at her impatiently.

And very close to them, there was Flampe who did not stop laughing and had an evil idea to make a fool of that girl and that her brother Katakuri has a deep hatred for her. She only had to wait for the moment. The condemned was laughing because she could not wait for the moment.

"Welcome to the Chocolate Festival! Today we will start one of the most important contests in all of Totto Land! And here we have our participants!"

People cheered for the contestants who simply greeted them proudly except Len who looked at them with a face of few friends or disinterest. She just wants to start savouring that delicious sweet she is so keen on and to be able to win that chocolate fountain. At the mere thought of it he was licking his lips.

"The competition consists of twenty dishes full of different sweets" says the presenter showing the twenty dishes mentioned on each contestant's table. "The contestants only have thirty minutes to eat them! Whoever has the most empty plates is the winner!"

"And can he handle it all?" asks Daifuku with his eyes fixed on Len.

"If Katakuri and I have learned from being on Cocoa Island that she is a girl, she can handle anything, she can handle this one." Cracker was very sure of the young woman's victory.

"Did she eat too much?"

"She has a sweet tooth like Mom," Katakuri says quietly.

"Participants, are you ready?!"

"Yes!"

"Let the countdown begin!

With a slight shot in the air, the timer starts to work and the participants begin to devour the food. The expert chefs would do a few tricks to make their stomachs empty so they could eat more. The obese used water to retain that food and keep eating.

Everyone was screaming in terror, some even cheering loudly for their favourite. And the funny thing is that the women were shouting at the only girl who participated in that event. It was Len who was already stained by the chocolate and I start without stopping. She didn't even care about being dirty and eating badly.

"Come on, you little brat! You can do it!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, Cracker.

"How... do you eat..."

"She's worse than Mom when it comes to candy."

"I told you, she has a sweet tooth," smiles Katakuri, amused to see the amazed expressions of his brothers.

Flampe looked at the girl with repulsion every time she ate. How can she eat so panchio and not be embarrassed? She shook her head not wanting to think about it as she was about to attack. She is known to be a good shot and her shots can have a great effect on the person, such as leaving him motionless for a few seconds.

The young woman laughs as if she has won the battle and slowly inflates, taking her gun and about to throw her gum at the young woman. Just a little more and he was about to make his majestic shot. And already having her target in sight she blows hard seeing how that ball goes straight to the young woman. 'This time my sister will hate her because she will make a mess of the whole festival. And I will get all her attention"', thought the girl with great enthusiasm.

However, the presenter was not expected to get between Len and the shot, and that ball hits him head on, causing him to scream in pain. Flampe's face was so surprised that she didn't even believe that her plan was going to fail.

"That's not what I wanted to happen."

Len looks at the man in front of her with a raised eyebrow. The presenter had to rest one of his hands on the table holding that pain. Will he have lower back pain? She stopped for a moment to approach him.

"Are you all right?"

"I don't... I don't know, I feel strange." And, suddenly, that man, without knowing how, began to inflate at the attentive glances of the people who watched in amazement the transformation of the presenter.

Even the participants had to stop when they saw that. The man kept on inflating himself like a balloon that even destroyed everything in its path. Len had to grab him as much as she could as she was dragging him. But what was happening to him? Was he sick?

"Sir, could you stop? You are making the situation very complicated."

"And how do you want him to stop?!" He was getting nervous and, without realising it, he was starting to fly with Len holding him.

"What the fuck?!" The young woman had no choice but to grab onto one of the man's legs and let the wind carry them away.

"How could that have happened?!"

"Stop thinking about it and move your asses!" Katakuri left his brothers behind to chase the human balloon.

For his part, Len tried by all means to immobilise the man or to arrive with her feet some place that can be grabbed, but it was impossible it was far from the ground. Wait... They were that far away already?! Look she wanted to fly, but not like this.

Look for something close to them because if they keep on like this they might even end up in the sea. She looked down to see if she could see someone helping her and, of course, the four Charlotte's were behind them. And thank God she wasn't wearing a skirt at that moment because everyone could see her panties.

"Guys! Throw me something heavy!" she shouts at the top of her lungs, Len.

"Something heavy?!"

"An anchor! Or something!"

'This girl wants to kill herself?', that was the only thought Katakuri had at that very moment as he looked back and forth. Looking for some key object. Although his purpose was not to harm her.

The only way he could do that was to use his ability to catch her. With that thought, he stretches out his arm already turned into a mochi and goes for it. The bad thing is that he didn't expect the wind to complicate things. Katakuri grunts reluctantly with a single thought: 'Shit'.

'He doesn't understand why he has to throw a heavy object at me', a drop slips down young Len's temple trying to hold all the rage and shout at him. She screams as she feels the wind carrying them both away from the coast, but not too close to the sea. She did not like this very much, she had to think of an idea and quickly before they hit something.

"Hold on, my good man! I'll think of something!"

"I can't feel my body!"

"Well, let's not talk about my arms!"

She turns her body a little to see where they were going and her eyes dive into a forest that was all around the castle. Just wait until they don't bump into each other or Big Mom will have a fit and wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone. However, she notices something strange as if they were falling. And, indeed, the man began to deflate, something that was not pleasing to young Len.

"Shit!" She had to think and fast! "Guys! We're going down!"

"What?!" shouts Cracker, noticing that what he was saying was true. The man was starting to lose his breath.

"Break it up, they might fall somewhere!"

The three brothers to Katakuri and each going a different way; however, the commander sweet goes straight ahead without taking his eyes off Len and the balloon man. Does that man have some kind of disease? No, his Observation Haki had already warned him. Someone had fired from a position and his target was the girl and not the presenter. But the question is: why? Does Len have any enemies?

He wants to put those things aside and focus on what's right in front of him. Len kept telling the presenter that everything would be fine, but it seemed that the man was not going to collaborate. And every time he got nervous, the situation got worse as he lost more air. Su Haki did not predict what the next move would be. He only wished that they would not collide in any building like the castle.

Until his Haki is activated seeing how the man loses his air definitively and goes falling down to the ground with Len. Katakuri starts to run faster than before even using his backpack hurrying before it happened.

And it happened. The man started to deflate quickly by going down to hit the ground with Len. Katakuri took light strides to reach them. For some strange reason, he didn't want the young woman to take a big hit from the fall. He was so focused on her that he didn't even realize that he had lost something important. Something that covered one thing. Something that was the object of ridicule.

But he was already in front of them with his arms open to receive the girl and the man. The blow was quite hard so he squeezed the ground with his feet containing that force. Even the presenter shot out when Len let him go. The funny thing is that in the area where they were there was nobody, as they were near the entrance of the forest.

Len was safe. Although something strange was happening. She felt like her lips had hit something and she didn't know what. She opened her eyes slowly to meet the maroon ones of Katakuri. And her biggest surprise was that she was kissing the commander. The two were kissing and there was nothing coming between them!

Their bodies were strained by the atmosphere that was forming between them. There were no surroundings, they were just testing each other's lips. Len stepped back a little to contemplate what Katakuri feared so much and it really seemed like the most normal thing in the world. The scar that runs down his cheeks ends up in his mouth which was formed by a few fangs. The man's jaw was too attractive.

She was about to say something; however, a long sigh came from her lips as she felt Katakuri's tongue pass through her mouth, removing those traces of chocolate that the young woman left behind. 'God, she even has her sweet side', Len's thoughts went further each time that man went over her lips with his tongue leaving it clean.

And again that connection that only the two of them can understand. Sparks flashed in their eyes as if they wanted more. A rather intimate physical contact. May passion embrace them with its blanket and may they desire each other as they had been desiring each other for days. And now even more so.

The magic is gone when Katakuri opens his eyes completely to what he has done. He raises his hand to his so-called scarf and fear overcomes him completely. Didn't he realize that he had lost his garment? Did anyone see him? And Len was looking at him. What was she thinking? Does she think her face is horrible?

The young Hirawashi noticed how Katakuri's arms were shaking as he realized what was happening. She was going to cheer him up, and once behind that five-metre man, he appeared.

"Katakuri-sama!" was the presenter who was trying to get out of the bushes.

He was petrified of fear, he didn't know what to do. To scream or to run away.

However, everything vanishes when he feels some hands behind his neck and attracting him strongly. Len covers Katakuri's face with her whole body surrounding his neck with her legs and hugging him. It is a way of protecting him so that no one can see him. She looks around to see if she can find a way out and I had no choice but to ask her.

"Katakuri, are there people in the forest?" There was no answer from the Major. "Katakuri, answer."

"There are only hommies."

"Well, come on, I'll guide you."

Was she helping him? That's news to Major Sweet. He didn't have time to argue with her because he had to get out of there before the presenter saw them in that state and asked questions. 

"Katakuri-sama! I want to thank you for what you have...!"

It was already too late. The two people who know the truth have run away. Let's just hope that the scarf hasn't flown away, otherwise how will Katakuri manage to return home? With Len in his face?


	10. Chapter IX

The _hommies_ were singing their hearts out in the woods, although some were worried about a certain person who was locked up in a kind of house made of mochi. These creatures wanted to take a look and see what was going on, but obviously there were no windows.

Katakuri was inside with Len who was still protecting him like a scarf. Already the commander sent a communiqué to his brothers through the Den Den Mushi that they should hurry and find his scarf as soon as possible. From the tone of his voice he seemed worried and it was normal. He had never been absent-minded about the scarf. He always touched it in case it was still there.

Len would move away until he felt Katakuri's hands resting on his back preventing him from making a move. The young woman looked down with a raised eyebrow.

"Be still."

"Katakuri, I think it's too late, I've already seen what your face really looks like."

And he fell. The young woman is right, so he puts his hands away and lets the girl move around. Len finds himself standing with a sitting Katakuri in front of him and trying to look away from her. The brunette looked carefully at his curious mouth. Prominent fangs sticking out of his mouth. The shape of her jaw was impressive, it made her look hard and commanding.

For his part, the commander was getting nervous at the young woman's attentive gaze. What could she be thinking? Did she think she was a real monster? Where were his brothers when he needed them most? His body began to tremble, he just wanted to hear Len call him "eel" or something worse. However, he feels some hands touching the area of his scar to which he turns his head a little finding the young man on top of him and caressing his cheeks. Why doesn't she run away?

"It must have hurt," Len says, staring at his scars.

"A little bit.

"Were you a glutton as a child?" A slight smile forms on Len's lips. "I'm sure that's it, you took after your mother."

"Don't compare me." He couldn't look her in the eye for fear.

"Now that I know your secret, can you tell me why you're hiding it?"

Again, the tension returns in that commander for hearing that question asked by the young woman's lips. Explain? Why does this interest him? She should not be interested in his life. However, his mind starts to flow remembering the story Len told when they were at Pudding's house. She shared her pain by understanding his sister. Should I try?

A long sigh comes out of Katakuri's mouth showing more of his big fangs and finally he gives up.

"As you will see, I am the older brother of the triplets and I am the only one with this defect." Touching one of his fangs. "The children would pick on me and I would simply hit them because I didn't like it. But he always told me that maybe if I covered my mouth with something, I would make friends, but I ignored him." His eyes close for a moment and he remembers that painful moment. "And years later, those kids who messed with me, messed with Brulee leaving my sister with a big scar on her face."

Len's eyes widened as soon as he heard that. Did Brûlée suffer too? You can see that this family has suffered a lot in its childhood.

"My sister told me that I was perfect. Do you know what it is like to have someone you love suffer because of you?" He hides his face with his hand wanting to endure all that suffering. "That's why I decided to hide it with a scarf so that no one would hurt any of my brothers and sisters and I could protect them with all my soul without having to worry."

"That's why you are so protective of them."

"Even mum repudiates my face. And you'll even be disowning it now."

Silence. It was the key for the commander. Len didn't say anything and that was all he wanted to know. She hated his face. She hated him. It disgusted him. Who would look at a monster like him?

"Well, just so you know, you're fucking hot."

"I knew you were going to say... Wait... what did you say?"

"That you're fucking attractive."

His heart starts beating fast. He feels like his cheeks were red-hot. What was he feeling? Hope? Love? Affection? What was attractive to him? No one had ever told her that. Not even his brothers, who very few know about his secret. For a millisecond his vital organ stopped instantly wanting to analyze Len's words in detail. He could not believe it. He could not believe it. It was impossible.

He clenched his teeth tightly containing his anger. He didn't want to shout it. What if it was true? He didn't want to make fun of anyone else and more of her.

"Don't lie to me!" He held the young woman's shoulders tightly, hurting her. "Look me in the eye and tell me what you are saying is not true!"

Their eyes connected instantly. He already knows that feeling that he only has with her. Garnet and hazelnut, a strange combination for both adults. Katakuri wanted to use his Observation Haki to see the future. To see Len's future words. And he didn't do it because he wanted to hear it for himself and not for his Haki.

Len's caresses become even more remarkable. And they had not lost contact at any time. Neither of them had looked away. What if their faces were very close creating again that tension they had before in that little accident. Sexual tension? It could be. A little more and their lips would come together again. However, Len lays a finger on Katakuri's lips stopping the process.

"Katakuri as I told your sister Pudding, what is horrible for you is beautiful for me," confesses the young woman caressing one of her fangs, "I know that we have known each other for a very short time, but it is as if we have known each other all our lives when our glances connect. You feel it, don't you?"

"Yes, it's strange."

"That's when I realized why I chose you." What did she choose? Wait, are she saying that he's the lucky one to marry her? "I like you Katakuri, you're a totally different man." Katakuri's heart pumps for every minute as if he is happy to hear that. "However, I can't go on if you don't take the step."

"The step?" he asks, confusing Katakuri with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how you think, Katakuri. I don't know if you like me or I'm just a child to you, but I have the feeling that you and I are destined."

"Fated?"

"We are two brutes with an almost similar past. I faced her and you... halfway."

"Len, I'm not getting anything." The man's head kept spinning, analyzing his words.

"I only ask you to listen to your heart when it comes to these things." And with that, the young Len separates herself from him completely, walking in the opposite direction.

Listen? The one who wants her to listen? He was going crazy with so many words. He was not understanding anything. He wanted to keep talking to her; however, someone was touching the house made of mochi with force. His brothers who came with the scarf, he guessed.

He opens a small door and lets his brothers in, making sure that the men don't stick their heads out to see what's going on. Once they are inside, he closes the entrance, being more calm. Cracker looks at Len seeing his face a little bit upset.

"Here you are," says Oven already near Katakuri handing him the scarf which the commander does not hesitate to put on.

"I hope you haven't said anything bad about Katakuri's face." Daifuku has his eyes fixed on the girl.

"I am not like those people."

"Don't worry, Daifuku. She has not said anything bad," Katakuri is honest and hiding his mouth.

"I simply told him that he is attractive to my eyes."

The faces of the three brothers reflect surprise at Len's words. They even looked at their brother Katakuri who only makes the gesture of hiding his face more with the scarf. Katakuri blushing?! That is new!

"But your brother doesn't want to take the step."

"I don't know what step you are talking about!" he shouts already losing control of himself.

"While you think about it, I'll take a ride with Cracker." The one named gets more fuses lit.

"You won't take a ride with him!"

"Are you jealous, pedophile?"

"I'm not jealous! I just want you to explain to me what you mean by the walk!"

"Come on, Cracker." Young Len completely ignores Katakuri and with her fist breaks the mochi house definitively before the attentive eyes of the four men. Even the hommies have been impressed by the girl's strength. "Are you coming or what?"

"I'm coming!" Cracker, for his part, strides slightly towards where she was to walk with the girl.

"Len, wait!"

"Be still, brother." Oven and Daifuku stop their brother from doing anything foolish. "Can you tell us what's going on?"

"No!" he shouts to his brothers and takes his hands to his head. "I just... I want to be alone and think."

"You know you can count on us, we're your brothers, after all."

And he knows he can count on his two twins and this time he didn't need them. He just wants to clear his mind and so he leaves the place leaving his two brothers a bit worried. What must have happened while they and Cracker were trying to find the scarf? They don't know. It is difficult to find out what was going on in Katakuri's head.

The commander's steps were not as firm as they usually are. The men were watching the maroon-haired man closely to see if he was going to fall or something. His gaze was confused and as if he were lost, emotionally speaking. None of them said anything along the way for fear that Katakuri would shout at them or his King's Haki would be activated. The five meter tall man stopped at a lake there and sat on the large grass staring at his reflection.

What the hell did he mean by taking the step? He was not understanding. His head was about to explode with so much thinking. He was going to take one hand towards his cranial area but, unconsciously, he was taking it to the area of his chest where his heart was.

"Listen to your heart", Len's words echoed in his head over and over again, wanting to find out why he had said that. Wasn't thinking with his head a good idea? It was killing Commander Sweet! With his other hand, he hit the ground hard, almost leaving a big hole. Why does life have to be so complicated for him? This was a very different situation from what he was used to. This was not a battle. Rather, it was a huge struggle of his heart.

What happened? Since he saw her, he has been interested in her? Wait, was that it? Confessing your feelings to her? But he hasn't even done anything to conquer her. Although he is remembering small details of how he and the girl were getting to know each other. Little by little a mutual feeling has grown in them and, above all, that connection that only the two of them understood. Was that it?

He remembered something that he started to look for in all his clothes until he found that bag full of doughnuts that she bought for him. It was a little something she did. She did it for him. She did it because she cared. She did it because she liked Katakuri. The maroon eyes look at the reflection, at the reflection of that commander. Has anyone finally noticed him? He takes out one of the doughnuts from that bag and starts to look at it carefully.

What would have happened if life had not been unfair to him? He would have a normal, ordinary mouth like his brothers and he wouldn't be so worried about his appearance. But Mother Nature created him for something, to be a simple monster with no feelings. And finally, a little angel comes along with a strong temperament who would smile at him and not look at him with fear.

And that kiss, tasting her lips was a wonder. And even more so when she was full of that delicious candy. Chocolate. It made him want to taste them again without caring much about his face. The young woman's name echoed over and over in her head.

"The step...," he whispers softly analyzing those words in detail.

His gaze was no longer fixed on that doughnut but rather on two birds that were walking by. One of them, the male, was trying to court the female with a singular dance. Katakuri found this ridiculous, but he was very attentive. The female seemed to like the courtship and not only that but also the colour of her feathers. They were exotic and appealing to the eye of anyone.

With a touch of her beak she made it clear that she had accepted to be the male's partner and the two flew away. A curious way to court someone. And a spark came into his brain. An idea crossed his mind so he got up from the ground and started walking towards the castle.

In another part of the castle, there was Len with Cracker who was smiling incessantly at having a chance with the girl. Although the girl had something else in mind and that was Katakuri, was it a good idea to confuse it with words? It's easy to understand, but this was too much for him. Cracker realises that the girl was not listening to him.

"Hey, I don't know what happened in there, but I'm sure it'll work out.

"Tell that to your brother." Len stops her steps to look at Commander Sweet.

"It's hard to know what Katakuri is thinking," he says, catching up with him, "he's a box of surprises, after all.

"I wish I could read minds," confesses the girl with a long sigh.

"You would have a serious problem because you would be reading other people's thoughts endlessly."

"I would have a headache." She pats her head a few times trying to think clearly. "Why is Katakuri so complicated?"

"He is like that." Cracker shrugs his shoulders with a disinterested look.

"And as a child too?"

"When I was little I was a fool," he laughs softly, remembering those moments with his older brother.

"I can't imagine that."

"Yes, it's hard to believe. But as a child he was a person who didn't care about anything. Until that incident."

Len's gaze sticks to the ground, thinking clearly about what Katakuri told him. The truth was too painful, knowing that a relative of his is suffering because of him. The young woman walks with slow steps before the attentive gaze of Cracker. She was really not in the mood to talk and even more so knowing the situation they were in.

The lilac-haired man has noticed Len's behaviour when he saw what his brother was hiding. What if she has definitely noticed Katakuri? It could be possible. Those two got along well, in their own way. He sighs slightly, returning to his natural position following the girl. As far as we can see he is thinking of going to his room so he accompanies her.

And his eyes are enlarged with surprise as he meets Katakuri waiting at the door of Len's room. What is he doing there? Although on second thought he assumes that he will want to talk to the girl. His face reflected peace and quiet as if he did not want to argue.

"I'm leaving you," says Cracker patting the girl's head so he can leave.

Again, the two of us alone in that corridor where the tension was felt again. Len did not really feel like talking to Katakuri, she just wanted to rest and think clearly about what happened today. She walked fearlessly towards the door feeling the look of the maroon-eyed man. She simply ignored him completely by opening the door to enter the room.

She was going to close it; however, she feels like she didn't close it at all by raising her eyebrow a little bit strangely. She directed her eyes downward to find one of Katakuri's shoes holding the door. "What does he want now?", she sees that the man opens the door completely and, for the first time in his life in this place, she feels afraid.

Katakuri's eyes showed that monster that everyone feared. She had never seen him like that until she started walking backwards and he kept coming in.

"Hey, Katakuri," she calls him and there is no answer, "can I know what you want?"

Another question that is not answered by the commander. With a single gesture of his fingers, he uses his ability to hold the young woman's wrists and turns them into handcuffs. This surprises Len as she tries to break them, but she was so hard. What the hell was she made of other than mochi? She was going to complain and what she didn't expect is that Katakuri grabs her like a sack of potatoes and takes her out of that room.

"Katakuri, I demand an explanation for this!"

Why the hell didn't the big guy answer? Is he upset? Maybe he's going to punish her like he did this morning? Many doubts resurface in her head as she hits Katakuri's back hard. He didn't know how to be impatient, he was tickled. Although Len noticed that her fists were weak, something they are not used to. What has this wretch done to him? On top of that everyone was watching them, even her brothers!

The Oven and Daifuku twins together with Perospero saw the situation and trembled at Katakuri's sight. It had been a long time since he had made such a hard face. He looked angry and the one responsible for all this is Len. Brûlée also watched the scene in astonishment until she saw her brother standing in front of her.

"Take me to Komugi Island."

"With her?" she points to Len who was screaming like never before.

"Yes." Brûlée's body shook as never before when she heard her brother's harsh and serious voice, so she opened a portal in the mirror where she would take Katakuri home.

"Katakuri, if you don't get me down, I assure you that I will break your neck!" And again, that blow on one of her buttocks that made her scream in surprise.

The man said nothing, this time he went straight to the mirror, but took a murderous look at his sister.

"Don't even think about watching what happens in my house because I'll know you were there."

"Of course not, onii-chan."

In a flash, they were already on the island of the flour minister and in front of them was the big house of Katakuri. It was suitable for its large size. His steps became firm and with metallic sounds of his shoes as he opened the door of his home.

Len, for his part, did not stop beating with his handcuffs on the big back of the man who did not even flinch. But what is wrong with this man? He kidnaps her and treats his brothers badly.

"Will you explain me what's going on?!"

And the condemned man doesn't answer! Seriously, Len's anger was increasing every second. She didn't even want to see the big guy's house, she just wanted to know what was going on. She notices how her body leans a little bit and she realizes that she was climbing some stairs. Where is she going to take her? Katakuri and his fucking pride as a commander and pirate! She listens as he opens a door and enters it by locking it.

Len's body tensions at the sight of this extremely strange movement. She screams as she notices Katakuri throwing her towards the bed without having any kindness to her. And it's a good thing she didn't hit the head of the bed because she would surely growl at him.

"Katakuri!"

Another call and there was no answer. The only thing she receives is that those mochi wives form chains around her and they hold on to each end of the bed immobilizing the girl. Len stretched out her arms using all her strength, but it was impossible. It is as if that element is embedded with something. She opens her eyes a little wider to see them more closely and from the colour it looked like it was Haki. How the hell did he do that?

The steps of that man make Len look at him seeing how he is getting rid of his scarf showing again the shape of his mouth that for the young woman was attractive. A smile, somewhat sinister with a mixture of perversion, is formed on the lips of the man showing those fangs. Len's body trembles at such a thing.

"Katakuri?

"I think I've got the hang of it," he says very close to the bed and had no difficulty getting on top of it. The bed was huge compared to Len's size, it's normal, it's the right size for a five meter man!

"The pace?" the girl repeats, trying to understand what he was up to. The air that the man was giving off was dominant and attractive, it's as if he was enjoying watching his prey shiver.

"It was hard for me to understand, but I see that what you want is for me to open up to you," Katakuri honestly looks into her eyes, "that will be difficult as I am a man of few words."

"So... why the hell am I tied up in your bed and you are on top of me?

Katakuri's smile widens to slowly lick one of her fangs making the girl tremble with surprise and excitement.

"Let's see if my future wife is good at fucking in bed."


	11. Chapter X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** this chapter contains sexual content. If you do not like this kind of content, do not read any further, even if it means that you will lose information from the story that will be important for future chapters.

Len's heart kept pumping blood and her face was red as ever. She could not believe what her ears had heard from Katakuri's mouth. That man still kept his smile, amused by the scene. Len could feel her body shaking and tried to breathe normally. Her nerves were betraying her.

"Katakuri, please tell me you didn't take anything strange."

"I am aware of what I am saying, little hobbit."

"This is no time to tell me that, you fucking pedophile!" She definitely never thought she'd have a wild Katakuri on her back.

The maroon-haired man said nothing, he just watched with amusement as his prey tried by all means to control her nerves. This is the first time he would have sex with someone who sees his face. He took the young woman's face in his hand. It was too big that it is even possible that he could perfectly tear off the girl's head. And he doesn't do it. He just moves it back and forth like examining her.

A guttural grunt comes out of his throat as if he was liking what he was seeing. He had plans with her. If Len was definitely going to be his wife he has to pass the final test. Can she stand a brown beast like Charlotte Katakuri?

With his mochi, he makes that bag full of doughnuts appear. The truth is that being a mochi man has its advantages, for example, keeping objects inside his body without having to use pockets. Len watched the five-metre man's every move. She would like to know what he was up to at that moment. She only wanted to break those chains imbued by that Haki. She felt weak!

"Katakuri, at least tell me what you are trying to do," she pleaded, putting on an innocent face, which raised his eyebrow.

"Let's say I'll have some fun."

"That doesn't give me a good sign, you know?"

"Maybe," he pulls a doughnut out of his bag to stare at it, "did you know that's my favorite food?"

"You could see it in your eyes when we were at that stall."

"Was I that obvious?"

"You were like a child."

For some reason, Len was amused by this conversation and even noticed the commander's cheeks blushing. Wow, I think he hit the nail on the head. Katakuri fixed his gaze on the young woman's face. Those eyes reflected something Len didn't know. What is he up to with that doughnut?

He grabs her face again with his big hand and, without hurting her, forces her to open her mouth completely by putting pressure on it so that she doesn't close it. Len wasn't even understanding that he was hurting a little bit that he was holding her like that. Katakuri, on the other hand, digging into that big doughnut and giving it little importance if the girl was eating him in that way. There was only one thing going on in Len's head: 'But he looks just like me, only wilder'.

However, that man was not expected to kiss her furiously by invading her mouth with his tongue. He was sharing the food with her! It was a strange feeling. It was a mixture of rage and excitement. Katakuri's tongue unashamedly explored the girl's mouth until it separated from her where their tongues connected with a thread of saliva. But he breaks it by closing the girl's mouth so she can eat and swallow the remains of that doughnut.

The girl swallows and starts coughing almost out of breath.

"Katakuri...," she takes a deep breath, "why did you do that?!"

"I want my future wife to be well fed," he says with an ear-to-ear smile showing his fangs.

"And for that you have to do that?!"

"As far as I remember, this morning you told me you wanted to have lunch with me."

Len's cheeks were like two volcanoes about to erupt.

"But not like this!"

Katakuri's laughter echoed across the room as if he had heard a joke. To Len, that laugh was characteristic of that man, he found it most tender. Deep down, she wanted to take off that horrendous scarf and see his face, which for her was not ugly. He was curious and unique. I would even say something natural. She wanted to touch that scar and those fangs that caught her attention. But there's a problem: she's chained!

Wait, she realizes that her feet were free. She could have a chance to hit the five-metre man to get him to stop this stupid game. With all the determination in the world, she lifts her legs as fast as she can; however, Katakuri was not expected to hold her ankles in mochi and chain them to each end of the bed as well.

"I knew I was missing something."

"... You will have to tell me your trick to predict my movements."

"If I tell you, it's no longer a secret."

Len was going to say something about it, but again Katakuri's hand rests on her face and, this time, covers her mouth as she did not want to listen, for the time being, to the girl. He had to think clearly what the next move is. The maroon eyes of the man begin to run all over the body of the young woman under him. She feels so helpless before him. He felt like marking Len's whole body so that everyone could see that he already had an owner.

He roars with excitement just thinking about it. Len's body tightens as she hears that sound from the commander. What will be her next move? She herself does not know. That hand withdraws from her mouth to start caressing the young woman's skin. The finger runs along her chin, slowly descending, passing through her sternum until it reaches the area of her belly. With the glove he couldn't tell if the girl's skin was silky, but a chill ran down her spine when he touched her like that.

And he was not alone. Len has sighed in every moment, in every caress of that finger. It is as if that man knows where to touch. What are her weak points. Until he stopped in that named area making Len raise her head a little to see the next movement. She did not notice that her face was close to Katakuri's face that he kept his mouth open in astonishment. And in one quick movement, he kissed the girl again, and this time, there was no food to share.

He lays her down on the bed while he rests his hands on either side of the bed in a quadruped position so as not to crush her with his body. He has to admit that he has become addicted to Len's lips. Since they accidentally kissed, he wanted to try them again. With the tip of his tongue he strokes the girl's lips as if asking permission to enter. And knowing Len, she doesn't, her pride prevented her from doing so.

'You want to go the hard way, huh?', the wild Katakuri we don't all know is set in motion by taking a slight bite of Len's lower lip, causing the girl to complain and open her mouth. A small wound appears where blood comes out. That was not a problem, since he licks it with pleasure and takes advantage of it to invade the young girl's mouth. Katakuri's was much bigger than the girl's so she had no difficulty in making such a move. His tongue brushes with Len's and a battle begins to be generated between them, to see who dominates whom. But that man has never lost a battle and he will not do it in this one.

Len's lungs cheered with some air. That kiss was lasting too long. But what is this man made of? She can feel her mouth starting to hurt with so much kissing movement from the older man. Katakuri realizes this and separates from Len's lips forming again that thread of saliva from both of them. Their eyes are connected again and this time there was desire. Garnets and hazelnuts. They glowed with a touch of lust for more. Katakuri broke the thread to lick one of his fangs very satisfied.

"I thought... what was dying...," Len says with difficulty, catching her breath.

"Exaggerated."

"Seriously, you must control your strength more. My mouth hurts."

"She spoke to what they call 'the strongest girl in the Grand Line'," Katakuri purrs very close to the girl's ear and takes a slight bite out of her earlobe.

"I at least... measure my strength...," she suppressed the occasional groan, not wanting to bow to him.

"Except when you get angry." In one quick movement, he turns the girl over, leaving her face down. Luckily the chains were made of mochi and could be stretched perfectly at the command of their owner or else he would have already broken Len's arms and legs.

"Katakuri!

"And for that you deserve a punishment." He took the girl's trousers and made them come down together with her panties exposing her ass.

"What the hell...? Ah!" A punch in one of her buttocks is what she receives from Katakuri. "You bastard! Leave my ass alone!"

"That will be impossible, since I like to slap him." His voice becomes hoarse and manly as he massages the beaten area with his hand and, from time to time, squeezes it. "Even your buttocks fit perfectly into my hands." He brings his other hand closer to the other piece of meat.

"When I free myself, I will break your... Ah!"

Another scream, another spanking, and this time on the other buttock. But what was wrong with this man? It was obvious that this game was going too far. She wanted to lift her body to rest her knees on the sheets; however, this man pushed her towards the bed, immobilizing her.

"Okay, let's start with a few spankings so you can learn your lesson." Caress gently to hit hard. "First of all, this is for climbing those library stairs and letting my brothers see your underwear." Another hit on the other piece of meat. "This one for showing up this morning in the training room in your bathrobe alone." And finally, hit both buttocks hard. "And this one for leaving with my brother Cracker."

Len was only about to bite the pillow hard until a few tears were rolling down her cheeks. It wasn't pain she was feeling. It was extremely strange. It was as if she liked Katakuri's form of punishment that even her panties were wet. Reading so many books related to sexual positions, kamasutra or BDSM has made her a real pervert.

Katakuri's sense of smell is heightened by a somewhat rare and exquisite scent. His eyes descend a little, staring at the girl's ass. He could see a small slime coming from her entrails, but of course, he had not fully lowered Len's clothes. He widened his smile even more knowing that he was the cause of everything. After all, spanking was a good idea.

"I see that a certain person liked my punishment too much." He leans his body more to whisper close to Len's ear as he inhales his scent. "Do you want more?"

There was no response. Only a look of anger mixed with excitement reflected in Len's eyes as she turned her head a little when she heard that question. This was funny to Katakuri who even licked the young woman's cheek while squeezing her buttocks almost leaving a mark. With determination and without any fear, he bites the hole between Len's neck and shoulder, but without digging his fangs into it making the girl moan low.

Len tried by all means to take off those handcuffs because, really, that torture was killing her and more having an urgency down there. She felt Katakuri's hand on her shoulder to turn it over by putting it in the position of before. With his teeth, he felt no shame, and he ripped the girl's shirt. The girl screamed at the sight of Katakuri's savagery.

"You owe me a shirt!"

The man laughed and his eyes fell on that bra that was a great hindrance to his sight. Before continuing with his work, he takes off his gloves and leather jacket and begins to feel her body heat increasing. He had never felt so warm until now. He didn't want to get another upset from Len so he decided to lift that garment by placing it over her breasts leaving them in view.

Another grunt. Another purr from Commander Sweet. Those breasts fit perfectly in his big mouth and even with his own hands. Being big has its advantages. An idea passes through his head and his eyes get stuck in that bag of doughnuts that was in the sheets. He takes it, and instead of one, he takes out two and puts one on each breast. Len shudders as her nipples bristle and get too hard. 'You're not going to eat them there, are you?' thinks the girl, already fearing the worst.

And indeed, it happened. Katakuri opens his mouth completely, enlarging it as never before, and squeezes the doughnut and the breast into his jaws. Len screams and groans in surprise at the audacity of the man who even moved her body to receive such a strange sensation. He, in turn, ate incessantly while his tongue ran across the entire length of the young woman's chest. Not a crumb was left behind. And he devoured the mountain, taking light bites at Len's nipple.

Listening to her moans gave him satisfaction because he was the one who caused those sounds. He would not stop listening to them. That is more than clear to him. He leaves his chest to do the same with the other, eating like the doughnut lover that he is. While he massages the other one with his hand pinching his nipple from time to time. Len had no choice but to arch her back because of the garnet-haired man's hunger. This is too much for her. Was there so much sexual tension between the two that she didn't notice? Her whole body trembled with every bite, every lick from the commander.

She doesn't know how much time has passed, but Katakuri stops his work by separating himself a little from the young woman's body to see his masterpiece. It was clear, he had left a few marks on each chest. This was not funny to Len so she looks at the man angrily. Katakuri just smiles contentedly and approaches her face to face. Neither of them was afraid of the other.

"You are an animal," confesses Len already catching her breath.

"And I'm not finished yet." Does he intend to continue torturing her?

He holds firmly both breasts together and brings them to his big mouth, devouring them at the same time. A great groan comes from Len's lips that even arches her back making it more accessible to the man. No person would be able to make that movement. But we are talking about Charlotte Katakuri, a man who can do anything. He stimulated both nipples with his tongue making slight circles while looking at Len's expressions.

The girl's face reflected excitement as she did not stop moaning at the commander's licking. Katakuri could feel a great urgency between his trousers as he was pushing her too hard. A touch of brightness reflected in his eyes that strongly sucked the sensitive buttons of the young woman. Something was going on with that five-metre tall man. Len, on the other hand, was already one of the most sensitive men in the world, who even feels a shock running down her spine.

Wait, isn't that...?

"Katakuri!" she gives a tremendous cry where her whole body tenses and shakes. 'Was that an orgasm?' she asked herself.

The one named, suddenly releases the girl's nipples and smiles very satisfied.

"Very receptive."

"What did you...?"

"I wanted to know if you could have an orgasm by touching this area." He puts a finger on one of the buttons where the girl moans. "And I see that you do."

"Do you intend to kill me by orgasm?" It was kind of funny to Katakuri.

"Is that possible?" A glaring look comes from that girl. "No. What I want is if my future wife is very receptive to my caresses." He starts to run his fingers over Len's body. "Before my licking and biting." He goes back to the girl's neck and bites her again, putting some pressure on her teeth.

"Kata..."

"And I see that you are doing very well."

He directs his hands towards the girl's trousers where he slowly pulls them back while still playing with Len's neck. The truth is that her natural smell was exciting and addictive. He would be like that for a long time with her. Len tried in every way to move her arms as if she wanted to stretch those chains to touch that big guy. But it seems that they only move at Katakuri's request.

The commander's developed nose begins to smell the sweet essence of Len. He gives a rather manly grunt very close to her implying that he liked her. He moves away a little kneeling on the bed and unbuttoning her trousers under the attentive gaze of the girl. Although she would like to keep her eyes open, it was impossible for her. Her brain was screaming for her to close them for a moment and take a breath.

She felt her body being lifted by the five-metre man, stretching those chains so that the young woman would not be harmed. The bodies of both were glued together and the connection came back. They both wanted each other and it could only be transmitted that way. Len was sitting between Katakuri's hips while he was still holding her. And with a pelvic movement, the sexes of both of them rubbed against each other causing one to groan and the other to grunt.

Len opens her eyes completely and her face turns to the colour of a tomato as she feels Katakuri's limb. The expression of that girl was funny to him as if she had never felt one before. Or maybe it's because she's...

"Kata... is..." She was running out of words.

"Is what?"

"Your dick won't fit!" That's defined as: it's big.

"Oh, it'll fit if I prepare you right." This is fun for him to even lick one of his fangs.

"It won't...! Ah!"

She didn't say anything else because another brush between the two sexes makes her moan. And it's a good thing that Katakuri still has his boxers on and she has her panties on. However, they both feel it. One is hard and the other is hot. Those movements that Katakuri gave in the girl gave the signal that he was desperate to penetrate her or rather to make her realize what is about to come.

And the funny thing is that he was masturbating her like that. His member rubbing against hers, moving Len up and down like a simulation. For the young woman this was torture, she had no choice but to put her hands on his chest and let herself go. Both of them wanted each other, they wanted to go even further. However, Katakuri wanted to continue playing and torturing the girl.

An idea crossed his mind. It was a strange fetish, but he wanted to know what it was like to hear Len say it. After all, she is twice as young as he is. With his arm he holds her body while with his free hand he takes the face of the young woman to look at her face.

"I want to ask you a favour."

"What favour?"

Katakuri comes closer to the young woman's face to whisper to her.

"Call me Daddy."

Len's cheeks are blushing as if about to explode from what Katakuri has told him.

"Why the fuck do you want me to call you that?!" she asks furiously.

"It's my biggest fetish and it's my big chance, as I have a baby in front of me.

"I'm an adult like you! And I refuse to tell you that! Over my dead body!"

In one quick move, he lays her back on the bed and turns her over abruptly so Len complains in some pain. Katakuri positions her knees to each of the young woman's legs very close to her bottom. Len tries to stand up, but as usual the man stops her forcing her to lie down completely. This was not funny to the girl, she turns her head to face him. However, the man was not expected to hold her head and force her to stick her forehead on the pillow.

Katakuri grunts with satisfaction as he lowers his boxers a little and releases his virility. I will have to torture her like this', he positions himself, placing his member between the young woman's buttocks and starts masturbating between them. Len's eyes get bigger, even her face is red as a tomato when she feels that big limb on her butt.

"Until you call me Daddy, you don't have the right to see my cock," Katakuri pleads, resting his hands on the bed.

"I refuse to... call you that..." Len is so proud that it's impossible to get anything out of her head. But the great monstrosity between her buttocks was very noticeable to her.

"So, I won't let you do this simulation until you tell me." Already used to being in that position, he moves a little faster. "Fuck, I'd even say you have a nice ass." There was no punishment, but he didn't stop himself from slapping one of his buttocks causing the girl to scream. "Tell me, fuck."

"N... No..."

Why is this girl so stubborn? Can't she see that he is very needy and wants to explode? Katakuri's grunts become more and more frequent, liking this new sensation that he would not stop repeating. For every movement he made, the head hit the wall hard. And it was true, he couldn't control himself and even more so having Len under him.

The girl had no choice but to bite her pillow hard as if it was about to come, but she was really in need. Those swings that Katakuri provoked, masturbating between her buttocks, turned him on, he even asked to penetrate her now! Desire invades her completely, even her eyes went blank for a few seconds and she screams:

"Fuck! Let me see your dick for once, Daddy!"

And the movements stopped abruptly where the girl takes the opportunity to breathe properly. Katakuri also takes advantage of the occasion, but he was smiling. At last he said it! And it seems that he liked very much that she called him that way. She should get used to it. She kept her part of the bargain, now it was his turn. Len didn't even complain about so much coming back, she was too needy to think. She was like a doll.

She felt her knees leaning against the bed and was being held by Katakuri. And from one moment to the next she opened her eyes to that monstrosity. It was big and quite wide. 'Too big!'', Len shouted inside. How the hell is he going to get that in? She swallows dry and raises her head to look at Katakuri. Big mistake. That man's gaze showed lust and great pride. She is small, but that look made her even smaller.

Katakuri makes the gesture of raising his hand and caressing the cheek of the young woman to reassure her. But he takes her back to where her chignon was, already a bit disheveled, and takes it off leaving her hair to form a kind of waterfall on her back. That gesture, for him, was too beautiful. He himself took off her ponytail and watched her hair fall out. And he holds them tightly by pulling back his head and Len doesn't complain, she was already bent over by him.

"From now on, I want to see you without the bow."

"Are you going to tell me what hairstyle I'm doing on my head?"

"I like to see you like this," confesses Katakuri where Len is impressed by his words. Was it a small step to open up to her?

"Well, if you tell me, it's okay.

"The word," Katakuri rectifies by putting more pressure on his hair, "I want to hear it." He was just inches away from her lips almost begging. "Say it."

"... Daddy."

Their lips meet, and this time it's softer than before. The maroon-eyed man controls his brutality to make those Len's lips feel good. So addictive and his own. He felt like the luckiest man in the whole Grand Line to find someone who accepts him as he is. No matter what his face looks like and who is not afraid of him. His heart is pumping fast as he feels all those emotions in his being. For the first time in a long time he is attracted to someone. A young and small hobbit had conquered a small part of Charlotte Katakuri's heart.

Len took the opportunity of the man being in his thoughts to kiss those fangs that were sticking out of his mouth. He looked handsome with them and with that big scar that ran down both cheeks. Her fingers slowly caressed him, covering each point of that wound. Katakuri was gawking at the love she was giving him. Without realizing it, he was smiling like a fool in love which Len noticed and looked at him tenderly. It seems that the wild side of that man has stopped.

She gives him a little pickaxe on her lips receiving a little laugh from him and returns the same gesture. Now they were giving each other kisses with all the love in the world. Little by little, that serious and cold man we all know was opening up to a stranger. A stranger who came into his life and gradually conquered his heart. Is this love? If so, he did not want it to end. He liked this feeling.

Finally, he releases those chains that surrounded Len's wrists and ankles to what he takes the opportunity to massage them. Katakuri was not expected to hold her hands firmly and slowly lick the damaged area. Now the one who was gawking is Len. 'He has a rather skilful tongue', with that thought he could not help but blush and wet himself even more.

Katakuri's sense of smell is activated again and his eyes glow with desire looking at Len. Wow, the wild commander makes his appearance again. He lays her down on the bed again completely opening her legs, takes off her panties and puts her head between them and starts licking the sex of the young woman. Len groans in surprise at the attack of the man who directs her hands towards his hair, holding them tightly. A grunt is what she receives. Of satisfaction. That tongue runs along the labia majora and minora of that area, but he was entertained by playing with the girl's clitoris.

He raises his hand to one of Len's breasts to press it like never before while he bites and sucks on that button. Len's moans echoed across the room. Nobody was there. There were only them. And who can hear them is Katakuri who was purring with pleasure.

"Katakuri," moans his name.

"The word." He bites one of his thighs, implying that if he didn't say it, it would leave more marks on his body.

"D ... Daddy ..." Why the hell does she like dominant men like him?

"Tell me."

"You are making me crazy."

"And you're driving me crazy." He is sincere where he raises her whole body to be at the level of her face. "And you don't know how much I want to fuck you."

"Do it ..." She feels something invade her vagina that gives a little cry and begins to move inside her. She looks down, meeting Katakuri's finger inside her.

"So hot," emphasizes the maroon-haired man with a great sigh, "so tight." Katakuri's finger was like two fingers so it filled the girl.

"Katakuri."

"Imagine having my cock inside you. It's an eyesore, yes. I'll break you in two, can. But you are going to enjoy twice as much, touching every part of your being and you will go crazy and addictive. You will ask me for more and more, and I will gladly give it to you."

The speed of that finger increased causing Len to arch her back receiving small shocks in her spine.

"Katakuri ..." she feels like she's about to have a second orgasm.

"But I won't be able to do it if you don't ask me properly."

"My pride is already for the drag, damn!"

"And I'm just asking you to do it!" He slides in a second finger without any difficulty and the movement reaches full speed. "Say it, damn it!" I want to fucking hear it! Hirawashi Len, say it!

"I want Daddy's hard cock in my vagina! I want him to fuck me until we have the best orgasm ever!" A heartrending scream comes from her throat reaching the blessed orgasm.

The vaginal walls imprison the fingers of the sweet commander implying that she had reached the end of him. He slowly withdraws them and takes the opportunity to lick that essence that has left a trace on his fingers. But his eyes are fixed on Len and his brain is processing those words. He grunts with gusto as he grabs the girl's hips and lifts her up, letting her upper body rest on the bed. The sexes of both are touching and Len was already too sensitive to what he moans.

"You know? I wasn't expecting that confession," says Katakuri leaning her body a little as he positions her member at her entrance, "It was enough for me to say: 'Put it in Daddy'." His smile widens from hers and he receives a glare from Len.

"You are a ... Ah, Katakuri!" She could not finish the sentence because she was already feeling that monstrosity entering his gut.

"Tight, damn it." A hoarse and manly sound is present in Katakuri putting it to the bottom.

"You're going to break me in two!" Look, she has endured many blows, but this was the limit. Luckily she wasn't a virgin!

"Too late." The tip of that member reached its destination touching the area of the cervix. Len's sex was full and that was not long before Katakuri put it fully. "This is ... too ... delicious ..." His breathing becomes ragged every time he felt those vaginal walls grip his member.

"Move on!"

"Are you so desperate?"

"Move, please, Daddy!"

"That is much better."

He didn't wait long so he takes his member out to put it back in with a big thrust causing them both to moan at the same time. He went back to doing the same process over and over again until they both got used to it. One before that monstrosity and another before the squeeze of her sex. For some strange reason, they blended together. There is chemistry between the two in that room.

Beauty and Beast. Two beasts. Two brutes. Two lovers. Two people who have been united by destiny for something. Perhaps the red thread did not exist for both; however, something united them to get to this. Katakuri is not a man of words. He is a man of facts. That is why it is difficult for her to open up to someone, but with her it is different. She is not afraid of him.

The rhythmic movements of that man turn a bit wild with a touch of passion. Len takes Katakuri's face to kiss him like never before. The bed began to make noise from the beastly movements that the commander made, even his headboard was hitting the wall with force. He was tearing her in two, yeah. But it is that the sexual tension of both was so great that they already cared less if something broke. And that included her.

He couldn't stop looking at that lewd face Len was giving him. It was a pretty nice memory for him. 'I would fuck her every day and at all hours', a small blush appears on his cheeks with having that thought. It was not a bad idea, but it would exhaust the young woman. He feels a pressure in the lower part of her and knows what is going to come. She was about to come and she wasn't the only one. The walls little by little are narrowing the member alerting that she is going to have her third orgasm.

"Katakuri, I can't take it anymore!"

"Come for me! I want you to come with me!"

And they both reached the blessed orgasm. Katakuri cums inside her with force filling her completely when he feels how Len's entrails imprisoned his member, almost taking out all the semen from her. Was going on. The breaths of the two are present in the room. Exhausted, tired, relaxed. The sexual tension disappeared. But none have looked away.

Katakuri separates from her pulling hers member of hers inside her while placing her forehead on hers, without taking her eyes from her in Len's hazelnuts. Young Hirawashi's hand rests on the commander's cheek, caressing him lovingly, but she gives him a tremendous slap, leaving him confused.

"You came inside." Is she seriously upset about that?

"Well, if you're finally going to be my future wife, I shouldn't worry," he says with all the ease in the world, lying down beside her, stretching his entire body.

"I already told you that I chose you," she affirms, approaching him to rest her chin on his chest.

"But ... at no time have I conquered you."

"True. However, today I saw that you were opening up for me. That is a very nice gesture of you."

Katakuri's cheeks take on that natural color of him again. Does she really think that about him? He was speechless. Stone like a statue. I wouldn't really know what to say. Instead, Len glanced at the bag of donuts that was still there. She picks it up to see if there was anything left, and indeed there was one.

She was going to eat it, but an idea crossed her mind. She takes a small bite of the candy and approaches the man to implant a kiss on her lips. Katakuri is surprised and even more when he feels Len's lips move wanting him to open them and he agreed to receive the food. They separate and the man's face was pure poem.

"That's what I call revenge," Len laughs at Katakuri's expression.

However, she did not expect that man to take her again and kiss her again, but with more fury. They separate forming a thread of saliva that breaks easily and a mischievous and playful smile from Katakuri forms on her lips.

"Don't play with fire, because you can burn yourself."

Will there be a second round?


	12. Chapter XI

Another day. A quiet morning where the birds sang welcoming the sun. Even the hommies. They were happy to welcome the big star where its rays went through the windows of some houses giving their warmth. And very close by was the house of Katakuri where silence reigned; although, one could hear the occasional breath.

The commander's room began to light up because of the sun and it was a good thing that the window was above the bed. He did not like that light hitting his face if he slept well. Katakuri began to open his eyes slowly because of the singing of the birds that was stronger than before. Gradually he stretched his entire body feeling his bones creak. He needed it, he had a busy night. Or maybe it was a dream?

He feels movement on the other side of the bed and finds a Len who was in a somewhat funny position in Katakuri's eyes. 'It wasn't a dream after all', he smiles to himself as he remembers that intimate moment with her. He slowly approaches the young woman's body to draw her into his, embracing her. He did not want to get out of bed. He was very comfortable with her by his side. The warmth that emanated from his body was comforting. He even felt the young woman moving around looking for more of that affection that she was even smiling at.

She must be exhausted. Putting up with a five-metre man is no easy task. He could not contain the desire to caress her face, to feel that velvety skin. Katakuri's hands were not well cared for due to the hard training. Rough and firm, ready to protect his family and perhaps herself. Len, on the other hand, is slowly waking up when she feels something big touching her and raises her eyes to meet Katakuri's maroon eyes. She smiles when she sees it.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." He says hello back.

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well, and you?"

"As if I had been hit by an elephant ten thousand times." Len moves around feeling like her body was a little sore from last night. This was funny to Katakuri. "Don't laugh, you bastard."

"One more reason not to move from the bed."

"You are a commander. You shouldn't be lazy," Len reproaches by making the effort to sit up.

"You're so bad at reminding me."

"And you're a brute who can't measure his strength."

"Are you going to tell me you didn't like it?" Silence is what the commander gets. Len's cheeks turn pink and he smiles contentedly. "Silence says everything."

With a cat-like movement, he approaches and gets behind the young woman where he starts to take light bites on her neck. Len was a little too tired to play along with Katakuri, but her body did not reject that man's affection. She felt his arms around her body and resting her chin on one of her shoulders. She feels very small next to him. He is huge after all.

She feels protected in those well-formed arms that she caresses from time to time, noticing their veins. 'He is a great warrior', with that thought, she rests her head on Katakuri's hard chest and turns it a little to meet that man's gaze. It was a few inches before they kissed, but their ears were ringing as they heard someone knocking at the door.

Katakuri looks at the clock and realizes what time it was. It was breakfast time and the chefs have arrived to deliver the food. With some laziness in his body, he gets up to put on his boxers and scarf while looking at the bed.

"I'll be right back." And he leaves Len in bed.

Actually, his room was not far from the front door, with two big steps from Katakuri he could easily reach it. He opens the door to find the little chefs with a big smile on their faces and a nervousness on their bodies. Who wouldn't be nervous in the presence of a Charlotte?

"Katakuri-sama, we have brought you breakfast," speaks the most important of the three.

"A big plate full of doughnuts and accompanied by a good hot tea."

Katakuri is looking at the table that the chefs usually bring.

"Do you have an extra cup?"

"Yes, Katakuri-sama!" The third member bends down to pick up the lucky cup and put it on the tray.

"Do you have a guest in the house, Katakuri-sama?

"... Something like that." He didn't want to give any more information to what was on the tray. "You may go."

"Enjoy your meal, Katakuri-sama!"

And with that, the commander closes the door with his foot while he takes a look at the food. He wondered if this would be too much for Len; although, he shouldn't complain. If she couldn't handle it, he wouldn't miss the opportunity. He walks towards his room being careful not to trip or fall over a doughnut. It would break his heart if that happened.

On entering he finds a Len lying on her back in a position that was too sexy and tentative for the commander's eyes. This woman brought out the worst in him. He takes that thought out of his head and sits on the bed putting that tray carefully on the sheets. Len's nose sharpened as he smelled food that he got up to quickly seeing those too big doughnuts.

"You just eat all that," she points with her impressed finger.

"You've seen what I can do with my mouth." He withdraws his scarf, leaving those fangs visible again.

"But this is too much."

"When you love a detailed meal, you don't care about everything. You'd do the same if it was chocolate, right?

"Okay, I'll give you that."

"It's green tea," says the man starting to fill both cups, "I'm just saying that in case you're not a fan.

"As long as it's not coffee, I'll buy it."

"You talk funny."

"Does it bother you, old man?"

"Not at all. I'm learning new things from a brat like you."

Katakuri takes a doughnut and brings it to his mouth where he expands that jaw giving it a good bite. Len was still amazed at the man's ability to eat. He looked cute. She took one and took a small bite as it was huge. It took more than one head off. As you can see, this food is for big people like Katakuri.

Listen to that man start humming like a kind of melody. She stopped to look at him. He looked very happy as he ate and as if he didn't notice Len's presence. That tongue was long and he took each piece without any difficulty. God! That man is a super man in Len's eyes. Crumbs appear on Katakuri's jaw as he removes them with his hand. Len couldn't help but laugh a little and that's when Katakuri stops.

He realizes what he was doing so he stops suddenly and his cheeks are a little flushed. It is the first time in a long time that someone has seen him eat like that. He sees that he didn't care, but time flies by as some say.

"Why do you stop?" Len asks curiously.

"You're looking at me," he says very embarrassed.

"Oh, come on, you looked cute eating."

"Nice?" he raises his eyebrow at the word.

"Yes." The girl comes up to him and takes another doughnut. "Come on, keep eating."

"No."

Well, where was that Katakuri she knows? He has become shy and unsure of himself. Len starts thinking of an idea to get him to eat again. A smile appears on her face and she takes that man's face and slowly attracts him. Katakuri rests his head on the legs of the young woman while her whole body is lying down. The sight of the man was too tempting.

Instead of eating doughnuts, he wanted to devour something else. However, he sees that the girl was still holding that doughnut and brings it closer to the big guy's mouth. He simply didn't want to open it, he was embarrassed, but Len was stubborn. He could even see her blowing up her cheeks in annoyance and digging her teeth into the doughnut to get close to it and kiss it. Katakuri did not hesitate for a second to open his lips to receive that meal.

"Don't force me to give you the food like that."

"I don't really dislike it."

"You are not a child anymore, Katakuri!"

"You somehow make me behave like one," he confesses without looking away from her.

A sincere smile comes out of the young woman's lips and takes the opportunity to caress Katakuri's face. Those scars called her attention a lot and not to speak of those fangs that stick out in her mouth. It looks like a shark or another species with those teeth. Sharp as if they were blades. He purrs from Katakuri's throat, liking those caresses that the girl gave him.

He circles Len's hip with his arm taking advantage of the moment to grab one of her breasts. Being big has its advantages and this is one of them.

"You have no shame at all."

"I can't miss the opportunity to have something like this." A smile appears on his lips as he fixes his eyes with hers.

"You fool."

She takes the opportunity to have Katakuri's mouth open and to put her doughnut in. He didn't miss it, he ate with pleasure under Len's watchful eye. She was giving him the food, that is something new for Katakuri. He is not used to being fed less when he was a child. Now he was definitely a child at Len's side.

He eats and touches from time to time that breast that fits perfectly in his hand. He was happy to have her by his side. He didn't show it with words but with facts, something that Len loved about him. As he said, Katakuri is a man who does not usually open up to anyone. But little by little he was succeeding.

They don't know how long it took them both to finish breakfast, but the plate was already empty along with the tea. A grunt comes out of Katakuri's throat as a warning that Len should not leave his side; however, she disobeys him. She walks away from him and tries her best to crawl into bed and get to the edge. Her eyes are enlarged by the height of the bed to the floor. She can easily break her knees. She feels Katakuri behind her who takes a small bite on one of her buttocks to which she complains.

"No games, Kata," she warns him with a glaring glance.

"That's what you get for disobeying.

"I just want to take a bath, but I see that the difference in height of your bed to the floor will make my knees break. And I'm so tired."

"We'll both take a good bath." The strong man gets out of bed and takes the opportunity to hold the young woman in his arms.

"And how do I know that you won't try to take advantage of the occasion to have me between your legs?" She has already done it like twice with him last night and in the second round he almost died.

"I promise I won't do anything to you." He opens the bathroom door and walks in, leaving the girl on the edge of the tub. "But if you encourage me, then there will be another round and this time in the bathroom."

"Incite in what sense?" She sees Katakuri turning on the tap of the bathtub.

"If I smell excitement, for example."

"When I say that, I think I have an animal in heat in front of me."

"Call it what you like."

Once the bathtub was full, the young woman did not hesitate to get in until she noticed how deep that piece of furniture was. She had no choice but to swim with her feet under the water while watching her partner get in and stand on it with his back to the edge. 'Take note: you're in a five-meter bathtub,' and with that in mind, she approaches the big guy to rest her hands on his chest as a grip.

Katakuri sees an opportunity to hug her and attract her even more by almost sitting on his abs. She is so small, getting used to something as big as furniture and so on was not easy. Especially to a man of five meters. Len slowly strokes his chest across those abs, but his hands are directed at that big Katakuri tattoo. What will it mean to him?

She looks at himself staring at his chest, at the area where her heart was, and there is a tattoo of a butterfly on it. She always had it since she was a child and never knew its meaning. Katakuri realizes that the caresses stopped and he notices that Len was focused on something else. That tattoo attracts his attention.

"Why a butterfly?"

"I don't know myself," she confesses by touching it, "I always had it when I was little even my mother didn't know."

"It will be a birthmark."

"In the shape of a butterfly?"

Katakuri shoulders shrug.

"I've seen worse birthmarks."

"I don't want to imagine it." She feels a drop fall on her temple. "What does this tattoo mean?"

"It represents me. It's a way of telling me that I must not fail.

"It's very nice. Especially the Jolly Roger on the arm." Her fingers slowly run through that tattoo. "Did it hurt?"

"No. I could stand it."

The silence returns. One can only hear the sound of water every time Katakuri moves or the breaths of both. Len heard something else and that was the commander's heartbeat. Steady and serene. Pumping blood hard. It was comforting to hear it she would even say that she would sleep perfectly. For his part, Katakuri stroked the girl's back slowly, running down her spine with a single finger.

Both were comfortable and did not want to move. I hope the morning will be like that. Both having intimacy and ignoring the outside. That magic is broken when they hear Katakuri's Den Den Mushi playing. Who could it be? The commander had to get up holding Len to lift it and leave it on the ground while he goes outside where that snail was. He didn't care to go wet all over the house, what matters is who calls him.

"Katakuri here."

"Nii-chan," was the voice of his sister Smoothie, "is the girl with you?"

"She is with me."

"The chefs went to her room and when they saw that she wasn't there..."

"You went to ask my brothers, right?"

"Yes, I was told you took the girl. Is everything all right?" Her little sister's question added to it with a concerned tone.

"Wonderful, I just gave her a good lesson."

"Chastisement?"

"Anything else?" he grunted in annoyance.

"No, that's all. Ah, your brothers want you to go to the training room."

"I'll come as soon as I can."

Hang up the transfer and notice how someone is covering his crotch, or trying to, with a towel. Look downstairs and find Len wrapped up in that garment.

"At least cover your monstrosity, lest someone else see it."

"Would you be jealous if someone else saw it?"

"No, I'd be worried that they'd have a heart attack," she laughs lightly.

"Or she might want to keep it between her legs," he purrs, bending down to catch up with Len as her face turns red.

"Idiot." He holds Len's face and takes advantage of the moment to kiss her. A little kiss was enough to shut that girl up.

"When are you going to tell Mummy that you've made your choice?"

"Until you say, 'Marry me.'"

"... I'm not going to say that."

"The clock is ticking, Katakuri." The girl approaches her clothes and realizes one thing. "And you owe me a shirt."

"Do you want one of mine?" He finds it amusing to see Len in one of his super long shirts.

"I'd rather go in a bra, thank you." She sticks out her tongue and feels Katakuri grabbing her wrists and pulling her up.

"When we go out, I want you to go straight to your room and grab a shirt. I wouldn't want my brothers to see this." Take one of her breasts tightly, squeezing it.

"Hey, cheater!" She kicks hard trying to reach her head with one of her legs, but he dodges it perfectly.

"I see that someone wants me to give him a good punishment."

And it seems that someone wants to keep playing with the girl.

* * *

In the training room you can hear the cries of pain of one of the brothers. And it was indeed Cracker who was getting beaten up by Oven and Daifuku. He is a commander, but he was getting the beating of his life. The twins couldn't stop laughing when they saw that their brother didn't stop complaining. He stood up again and again gritting his teeth in anger.

"Stop fucking laughing."

"But it's fun to watch Cracker's cute little boy fall to the ground," says Oven as he helps his brother get up.

"Don't call me cute!"

"Come on, if you're the prettiest of all the boys," confesses Daifuku tapping Cracker's back, "you might even get lucky with that girl."

"She prefers Katakuri."

"Oh, that reminds me..." Oven takes a look at his older brother who was leaning against the wall. "Hey, brother, how did it go... Katakuri?"

The named one was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not hear his brother calling him. He was remembering the moments he had last night and this morning with Len. That girl filled him with a lot of nostalgia. Even if she had a strong character, she has a big heart and has been very concerned about him. Her caresses, her mimes, the way they both shared the food and adding how her body is, was perfect for Katakuri's eyes.

A silly smile, though not visible under the scarf, appears on the commander's sweet face as his cheeks turn red. He already starts humming a little happily, but this time it was not his doughnut, but hers. He even begins to imagine her as his wife and with some good children.

'She makes me feel good. She's not afraid of me', those cold maroon eyes become somewhat warm. 'She loves my mouth, my playful side... Everything about me', every thought arises in his brain as he shakes his head back and forth. 'I want to be with her again and make her mine. To be pampered, to be kissed...Katakuri you feel like the luckiest man in the world', he laughs without realizing it.

"Katakuri!"

He is startled to hear his brother Oven's voice. How long has he been immersed in his thoughts?

"What's wrong with you? Since you arrived you haven't stopped humming."

"Does it have to do with Hirawashi?" Daifuku's question made Katakuri's heart skip a beat.

"... Maybe."

"I'm told that you took her home." Now Cracker speaks with his arms crossed. "What happened there?"

There was no answer. Rather, you see Katakuri raise her scarf a bit, hiding her slight blush. Did that mean that...?

"Did you sleep with her?" Oven asks, not wanting to hear that answer, but...

"And I don't regret it at all."

The face of the three brothers was pure poem. They couldn't believe that those two had come this far without even being married. What if the girl got pregnant before the wedding? Mum wouldn't like that, or yes. Maybe she would force those two to get married as Katakuri is the father of the child. Wait, was all this planned?

"I don't want you to think that I slept with her just to make sure that she would marry me," Katakuri corrects as if he had read his brothers' minds, "it's just...," his voice starts to fail him and he gets a little shy, "it has made me bring out my playful side and more when he knows what I look like."

"Brother... You've definitely fallen in love," Oven stresses.

"That's not true."

Cracker didn't believe him. He comes up with an idea, a little joke that even smiles widely.

"Oh, look at Len. She's disguised as a doughnut."

"Where?!" The commander breaks away from the wall looking for the girl. But he realizes that he has fallen into the trap by listening to Cracker laugh non-stop. "Let it be clear to you that I only reacted with the word 'donut'."

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, we lost. The winner of this battle is Katakuri," says Daifuku, "I congratulate you.

"And when do you plan to tell Mom?

"Len told me that he will do so when I ask him to marry me."

"What are you waiting for?" Oven could not believe that Katakuri did not take advantage of the moment to talk to Big Mom.

"It's still early."

"If you don't hurry up before the end of this month, Mom will say who's going to marry Len."

And this is true. He didn't have time to think. But he must ask Len for his hand when he is ready. And it wasn't the right time to do it.

A little spy heard Katakuri's conversation with her brothers and her eyes were crying. Katakuri was going to marry Len's shrew! She had to prevent it. She have to find another way to separate them and make them hate each other. Her brother should not marry her, otherwise his attention will be focused on her.

"You won't take my brother away from me, you little shrew!"


	13. Chapter XII

Len was cursing Katakuri in her heart for leaving her almost invalid. She couldn't feel her legs, they were jelly. When she saw him, she would give him a good knock on the head and she didn't care if he knocked her out. Although she must remember that he has a strange ability that allows him to predict her movements. Could it be some kind of Haki? She heard rumors that there was one called "Observation Haki". Will Katakuri have that?

Many doubts arise in Len's head and her only purpose was to go where he was. She was not going to forgive him, she would pay him dearly. Without realizing it, she had bumped into someone and looked up to meet a witch. I mean, with Brulee. The woman turns and sees her and all she can do is:

"What did you do to onii-chan to make her like that yesterday?!"

"Ask him that," she answers peacefully, not wanting to make a fuss.

"I've never seen him like that." Wow, that surprised Len.

"Anyway, do you know where he is?"

"Why? So he can go back to that?"

"No, I just want to tell him one thing."

Brûlée didn't trust that girl. She had a bad feeling about her. Although small memories are appearing in her memory. Len has made a great effort to put her little brothers to sleep. She really wanted to help her brother because, as she said, the children were good at it. What if she really wanted to talk to Katakuri? Maybe he's already lost his anger from yesterday.

"I will take you to where he is, but if you do anything wrong I will not hesitate to tear your pretty face apart."

"I'll take that as a threat."

"It just was!"

Brûlée and Len begin to walk around the castle in search of the five-meter man: Charlotte Katakuri.

* * *

"Brother, for the umpteenth time, ask her to marry you."

"And I said it's too soon."

The three brothers are trying their best to convince Katakuri to ask Len's hand. He had no time left. Mum's deal with Len was going to be finished in a few weeks and if Katakuri lets himself be carried away by time, it would be too late. They would not like that mum would give her last ultimatum and that this would affect her big brother.

"Katakuri."

"Don't be a pain, Cracker." The older one was already getting a bit fed up with his siblings' demands.

"What do I tell her you don't want?" Daifuku threatens.

"I think if you tell him, he'll take a beating of the century," says Oven, not imagining the situation.

"I told you not to..."

Everyone is silent as they hear the doors open. They see who Brûlée was and was, along with Katakuri's future fiancée. Commander Sweet became nervous, but he kept his look serious and hard. Seeing her without the bow produced an absolute happiness for him and it showed that he was paying attention to her. She looks like a goddess with enormous strength. But what is she doing here?

Len approaches with decision already moving away from Brûlée and her glance was nailed in Katakuri's one. I don't know, but he has a slight feeling that something bad is going to happen. That calm look of hers did not give him a good feeling.

"Good morning boys" she greeted the three brothers who noticed something strange about her.

"Len... Have you done something to your hair?" asks Cracker, holding his chin in his hand.

"No, I rather let it down as Katakuri asked me to."

''Katakuri who?!'', Brûlée's face was a poem when she heard Len's words. Her brother wouldn't ask for something like that! Would he?

Len was already in front of the big guy who nods to him to get down. The brothers were attentive to the girl's movement because they did not know what she wanted from Katakuri. He, on the other hand, obeys being at her level. Having her around was already starting to make him imagine a lot of things he was doing. Maybe she came to give him a kiss or to give him all the love in the world, something that Katakuri would not refuse.

However, this was not the case. Len, with her raised fist, was not expected to hit his head hard. Brûlée and the three boys were all mouths open. Wasn't she supposed to be happy? What a strange girl. Katakuri, on the other hand, didn't understand why that came. He was crying inside.

"This is for making me an invalid. I can hardly walk."

'What can't you walk?', Oven, Daifuku and Cracker already understood that phrase. Katakuri has gone too far with the girl when it comes to sex.

"I have already asked you for an apology!"

Brûlée was not understanding anything. She looked at the boys who looked like 'you're a Katakuri brute'. But her eyes got bigger when she saw Len slowly lowering his Katakuri scarf. Charlotte was going to stop him; however, Cracker holds her tightly and gives her a little smile, as if nothing was going to happen. Brûlée didn't know whether to believe it, what if that girl was going to be scared? But the funny thing is that Katakuri did not prevent her from doing so.

Len lowered him completely and gave him a little kiss on the big guy's lips where he blushed like never before. Brûlée had her mouth open as if she didn't believe it. The other three were only laughing at the look on their brother's face.

"And this is for being too cute."

"Cute?" Even the poor guy couldn't get his head around it.

'Cute!', now Brulee was really in shock. She couldn't believe her ears were listening and her eyes were seeing. Len treated Katakuri lovingly and was not afraid of his appearance. And her brother accepted it gladly. He even seemed not to care about the presence of his brothers or he would be very gawky with Len who ignored the presence of all of them. It was just him and her, no one else.

Charlotte approached her brothers as if she wanted him to explain to them what was happening. Why her brother was behaving that way, she wanted to know what was going on!

"Yesterday I was furious with her. What happened?"

"Oh, right, you don't know." Oven looks at his sister Brûlée. "Well, let's say our brother has won."

"Won?"

"He will be the one to marry the girl," Daifuku continues to explain so that Brûlée would understand the situation.

"Take a good look." Cracker makes his sister look at those two lovebirds. "Doesn't this behaviour with her remind you a little of the Katakuri we all know?"

Her eyes enlarge with surprise at the sight of a happy and carefree Katakuri.

"Yes..." The eyes of that woman begin to shine with illusion and a lot of hope. "Oh, onii-chan."

"Oh look, you're even blushing." Well, let's go with the two lovebirds what they are doing.

"Why don't you stop telling me those things. I'm embarrassed."

"Who is the most beautiful commander in the world" starts to caress tenderly under his chin as if he were a kitten.

"Len, please." The poor guy was going to have a fit with so much pampering, but he couldn't complain. He was liking it.

Although, that ends, when he hears the laughter of his brothers. He took a look and saw that they couldn't take it anymore and they started laughing. Brûlée wouldn't stop scolding them one by one for breaking something so beautiful. Katakuri says nothing, he is simply ashamed to cover his face with the scarf. Len was annoyed that they were interrupted. She takes off her shoes and throws them by hitting Oven and Daifuku. Cracker is saved.

"Why did you do that?!" they shout in unison.

"Because you are laughing at him!" Len, with her arms, circles Katakuri's neck for protection.

"It's funny to see him like this," confesses Cracker and his body tightens up when he gets a murderous look from Len.

"Mock him again and I swear you will not get out alive!"

The woman Charlotte was so happy to see her brother happy with that girl and even more to see that Len was protecting him from her brothers. She saw a hope in her. She would be the one to end the nightmare of Katakuri. Although he would continue to hide his true face and character from everyone.

For his part, Katakuri would let Len take care of his brothers. When she got angry it was impossible to stop her. He rests his hand on his back where he slowly caresses her in order to give her her gratitude. She looks at him and smiles to give him another kiss and this time on his cheek, in the area where you can see that scar. That kiss gave him a tremendous chill on Katakuri's spine. 

"Shall we go for a ride, big guy?"

"You don't call me a pedophile anymore." This surprises Katakuri.

"I'll only call you that to annoy you," the girl laughs, "besides, you'd do the same."

"Maybe."

"Wait!" Brûlée stops them in time. "I'd like to talk to Katakuri."

Len tilts her head wanting to know what she would like to talk about, but she cannot deny her.

"All right, I'll be outside."

"No." Now the girl looks at her in confusion. What was not expected is that Charlotte creates a mirror according to the size of the girl and puts it in there taking her to Mirror World. "Stay there until I'm done with onii-chan."

"Brûlée!"

She didn't give him time to demand an explanation as the one named closed the portal only letting the girl's reflection show. Katakuri looked at his sister like he wanted her to give him an explanation of why he did that. And he wasn't liking it very much. Brûlée looked seriously at her brother and then smiled broadly as she applauded.

"Onii-chan looks very happy with her!"

"Don't you?" says Daifuku.

"You should tell Mother that you and she are getting married!"

"No!" the three brothers shout in unison.

"What do you mean, no?!"

"Len wants Katakuri to propose to him," explains Cracker moving his hands back and forth.

"But your idiot brother says it's too soon," Oven alleges while looking at her.

Brûlée was trying to process all the information they had been given and when she heard the last one she said only one thing:

"What do you mean it's too soon?!"

"I'm not ready to ask her to marry me yet."

"But onii-chan, mommy's deal with that girl is just around the corner."

"Don't make me remember."

"Onii-chan," she called to his attention, "when you see that girl, what do you feel?

Oh my, she has entered a dangerous terrain and Katakuri did not know how to react. What does he feel when he sees her? He hadn't really thought about that. He crosses his arms to start thinking. The truth is that at first he seemed like a child who had not had a good education. And with a supernatural strength that, according to Len, was born this way without having trained at any time.

However, he begins to remember the intimate moments with her. That connection that only the two of them know, that change of words to bother each other, that rough kiss, that intimate moment between the two. Her rough face becomes a bit angelic and protective that did not dare to hurt even a fly. Peace, harmony, love... those feelings fill his heart understanding that Len is the only one who could melt that man.

He covers his face even more, feeling his cheeks become that colour that is difficult to see in that five-metre man. Brûlée understood that gesture and only smiled at that attitude. It was not the Katakuri that everyone knows. Serious, cold and dominant. It was the Katakuri she knew as a child. Nice, carefree and happy. She slowly approached him and caressed his arm, taking advantage of the fact that he was bent over.

"Onii-chan I know you are not a man who expresses his feelings just like that. But, look at you, you have blushed. That girl makes your heart melt every time you think of her, I guess."

"You don't know how much," confessed Katakuri, "and when he saw my face he wasn't afraid but curious and he kept caressing it, pampering it and..."

"Onii-chan, my great advice is to ask him to marry you," says Brûlée encouraging his brother, "if this month ends and mother decides that Len will marry someone other than you, then your heart will break."

Brûlée was right about that. He couldn't bear it if Mum chose someone other than him. He feels an unknown pain in his chest at the thought of it. Could it be fear of losing her? Katakuri, you definitely like that girl, admit it. Even though she is a child in his eyes she was a great woman. A great and future wife. And a good mother who can take care, raise and pamper her children. Something they wouldn't need.

Katakuri stands before the attentive gaze of his brothers, wanting to know what his brother was up to. The maroon-haired one nods decisively, looking at his brothers, but:

"There are a few problems: where will I get the ring? And what kind of ring?"

A broken record plays in the heads of the four brothers at Katakuri's question. 'Good question', they thought in unison.

"You can ask Chiffon about the ring, as Bege got him the wedding ring in this town," recommends Brûlée.

"And which one might like it, well, you know it better than we do." Oven was right about that.

"Although I think she's into the simple stuff," speculates Cracker, "you know, that the jewel is neither big nor too small."

Katakuri sighs, having a serious problem. 

"This will make me late."

"Don't worry, brother. Take it easy, everything is done."

* * *

"Brûlée!"

Len kept shouting with all his might towards the mirror where the girl disappeared. Why did she send her there? Maybe she didn't want the girl to be glued to the door and hear the conversation. And she understands that. All she could do was sit there and wait for the door to open.

The only thing she didn't realise was that she wasn't alone in that world created by Brûlée. A big and small figure was watching a somewhat carefree and boring Len. When she heard that Brûlée had sent her into this world, she knew that this time it was going to be her big chance. Flampe was watching the girl without any protection and a cruel thought crossed her mind. And this time, her task will be fulfilled.

"I'll finish you off once and for all," she says very quietly that she couldn't contain that characteristic giggle of hers, "this special gum contains a very powerful toxin that will leave her stiff as a statue. It will flow through her veins until it reaches her heart, killing her.And I Flampe will get onii-sama's attention."

She already started to imagine that everyone would forget about Len including Katakuri and the only one who can comfort him is Flampe. She will feel the love and approval of her brother and he will not remember the name of that girl anymore. Well, she was ready. She inflates himself carrying her big gun and aims precisely to stick that mini torpedo in the back of Len's neck.

'This time you won't escape,' she spits loudly as she sees her attack hit her target. Len is complaining of pain as if she had received a puncture in her neck. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it, because she's probably a mosquito. However, she begins to feel a little strange. She notices how her breathing was failing her and she couldn't move any part of her body. What she was not understanding was what was going on.

She collapses to the ground and can't stand it any more. The pain was so imminent that he couldn't do anything. She could feel that something bad was happening in her body. As if a few needles were passing through her veins. She wanted to keep her eyes open. Her body became cold and pale as if she were a corpse.

'Katakuri...', she would ask for help from the only person who came to her mind and close her eyes definitively, falling asleep and letting that poison slowly kill her.

* * *

"You'll see that everything will be fine," Brûlée encourages her brother as he prepares the mirror to open the portal.

"Come on brother, cheer up that face." Daifuku lightly hits Katakuri's back.

"I want you to be quiet for a while to think clearly."

"How aggressive. We are only trying to help you."

Brûlée had already opened the portal.

"Len, you can come out now."

A few seconds passed and there was no response from the girl. The four brothers looked at each other, puzzled. Could she have gone for a walk?

"Len," the woman calls again and gets no answer. "Len, I told you not to move in your place!" She pokes her head in to look for her, but... "Oh, my God!"

"What's going on, Brulee?" Oven asks, already worried.

"Len!" Brûlée was coming in all the way, already making Katakuri worry and come in. Serious mistake.

His heart stopped beating for a few seconds when he saw what he feared would happen. Seeing a dying Len as if she were dead. His world fell apart at once and he was reminded of his past. He did not protect Brulee. And now... he couldn't protect Len.

Fear, panic, horror... All those feelings have returned to the being we all know. His breathing becomes heavy as if his lungs are failing. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She couldn't. Everything but her.

He walks quickly to where that lifeless body was and embraces it holding his body. His was shaking like he didn't believe what just happened. He wants to exterminate that wretch who hurt the thing he loved. He stares back at where Brûlée was.

"Open a portal to the doctor! Now!"

There is no time to lose. Len's life is in danger.


	14. Chapter XIII

They don't know how many minutes have passed. Or how many hours. All they know is that Len was already being treated by the doctor. Katakuri was walking around restlessly, anxious to know that the girl was okay. Brûlée was trying hard to relax him, but it was impossible. He blamed himself for what had happened. He could not lose what he had longed for since he was a child. A person who could give him absolute love and without him looking at her with fear.

He was hurting inside. It happened again and he couldn't protect her. He trained day and night to protect his brothers from anyone. And he would even do the same with that girl, but he failed. He failed again. The past would never go away, even if he did something. He just wants to go in and be by his side, to know that he's okay because it would relax him. He needs to see her as soon as possible because she was falling apart.

And as if his pleas were heard, the doctor comes out of Len's room and everyone looks at him with hope in their eyes.

"Are you all right?" asks Brûlée, breaking the absolute silence.

"If you hadn't arrived in time, the girl would have died." Katakuri's whole body trembles at those words. "Yet she is well."

"What really happened?"

"According to the analysis, there was a powerful toxin flowing through her body that was attacking her vital organs," he explains. "First, it attacks the nervous system to immobilise the body. Then it quickly attacks those organs and finally the heart, dying instantly."

All the brothers were paralyzed by the news. Who would be the cause of that toxin?

"She is now in a comatose state, and we do not know when she will wake up."

"Can I see her?" Katakuri wished to enter and even put one foot on the ground as a first step to enter.

"Sure, Katakuri-sama." The doctor opened the door slowly. "Please don't make any noise. We are trying our best to get her back on her feet so that one day she will wake up."

And without thinking, the elder had already entered and his heart shrank as he watched the scene in horror. Len in a bed with tubes connected to her body as a way to keep the girl alive. Katakuri walks slowly without making as much noise as possible, takes one of the chairs there and sits down next to her. He could not believe what he was seeing. A girl with a strong character like her in that bed and who knows when she will wake up.

This was hurting Katakuri who even felt that his world would end if she died. Not holding back, he took her hand by not squeezing it tightly. He did it so that she would know that he was there, that he would not go anywhere until he saw what opened his eyes.

"He's still got that toxin in his body, that's why he's so wired up."

"I understand."

"What animal can produce that toxin?" asks Cracker as he stands in front of the girl's bed.

"According to my reports, it could be a sea animal or a land animal, like the snake." The doctor leaves the file at the head of the bed. "I'll leave you with her, I have some patients to attend to. Excuse me."

Brûlée was standing next to her older brother who was staring at Len's almost lifeless body.

"Onii-chan..."

"This is all my fault."

"No, nothing like that. It was me who put her in the Mirror World and this happened. The one who should feel bad, is me."

Katakuri looks at his little sister observing that her eyes showed that pain that he feels too. They both feel it. One blames herself for everything and the other for not having protected the person she loves so much. The maroon-haired man starts inspecting the girl's body in case he sees a bruise or something. He came to the conclusion that the food could not have been, as he would also be in the same situation as Len.

And one thing is clear: someone knows Brûlée's ability and took advantage of the moment to attack Len. One of his brothers perhaps? But who? Who would have a deep hatred for her? He couldn't find any sign of a wound. However, he remembered the doctor's words when he was talking about the toxin. 'Nervous system...', in the cervical area? He carefully turned the girl's head without making any sudden movements and finally found what he was looking for.

A somewhat small bruise, almost difficult to see. It is as if something had been stuck in her.

"Did you find anything?" asks Daifuku, attentive to Katakuri's movements.

"He has a bruise in this area."

"If he were one of our brothers, who would have the capacity to do that to her?"

Katakuri begins to think about each of his brothers and the weapons they use. One that is lethal and capable of provoking this. None of them could think of it because they all specialised in cutting weapons. Although there is one that really uses a type of tools to stick like a kind of needle towards his enemies. The commander's eyes change to one of anger and he gets up in a hurry to leave before the attentive gaze of his brothers.

His footsteps become firm, indicating that he was in a rage and that this was no time to make this man even more angry. She wanted to reach that person who will surely be around the castle rejoicing that she has fulfilled her goal. To poison the only person who made Katakuri's day. He was not going to forgive himself. Although his plan is to talk to the person and to give him an explanation of why he did it.

He was already arriving where he could hear some laughter coming from some room and it was not from the person but from several. His temple vein swells up even more, very annoyingly, at that laughter. He opens the door slowly where the silence becomes present and the only person to speak was:

"Onii-sama!" Yes, Charlotte Flampe.

"Katakuri-sama!" shouts the fans of this character.

"We were just talking about you!"

"Flampe." The tone of that man's voice is serious. "I want to talk to you."

"I am happy that you want to talk to me!" Flampe was excited that her brother had come to talk to her.

"Tell me the truth." He was already very close to young Charlotte who looked at her brother as a true fan. "Did you poison Len?"

The silence was present and all the Katakuri followers were silent when the commander asked this question. Flampe blew her cheeks out for hearing that name she didn't like at all. There Katakuri realized that he had not made a mistake.

"Well, actually, I did."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I don't want that girl near you and I don't want you to marry her," she chewed her gum violently.

"Flampe what you have done is unforgivable."

"And what she's doing too! I'd rather have her dead than see her take my super cool brother!"

This was going to be complicated. Young Charlotte was so obsessed with her brother that she would do anything to end what might be a threat. Katakuri sighed slightly and caught up with the girl, although it was not necessary as Flampe could fly perfectly.

"Flampe...," he tries to find the exact words, "she would never hurt me and she would never try to take anything important away from anyone," he explains in detail. "Don't you want me to be happy?"

"... Yes."

"Imagine if you had definitely killed Len, I assure you that he would not be the brother you know." Flampe's face softens a little. "A cold man who wouldn't trust anyone, not even his brothers. Nor would he trust you."

"You have to trust me!"

"Well, don't kill the thing that fills me with happiness," he shouts, scaring his sister with a blow as she retreats to where the other men are. "I assure you that if you harm her again, you will receive great hatred from me and I will never speak to you again!"

Flampe didn't like that at all. Shouldn't she get any attention if she tries to kill the girl? No. She is supposed to be Katakuri's favourite sister. She didn't like that threat at all. Even a few tears came out of her eyes not wanting to imagine that. She did not want Katakuri to give her the cold shoulder so she runs to him and hugs him tightly crying.

"No, onii-sama! Don't do that to me! I promise I won't do anything to that girl! But don't make me the void!"

"You'd better."

He takes Flampe away from his body to leave that room. And now he has to go back to the recovery room where Len was. He wasn't going to go far away from her, he would be the first one there when he woke up. How could Flampe have got so far? Although, knowing how she is, she is really capable of doing anything.

It didn't take him long to get to the room and see that it was empty. There was only the young woman still asleep trying to recover from that poison. He sits down again and takes her hand and squeezes it tightly as he watches Len's face. She is strong, she knows that; however, when it comes to these things, one does not have enough strength to withstand that toxin. He was clear: he couldn't live without her.

He just wants the girl to wake up and be relaxed. To know that he has not lost her because of that event. To feel her caresses, her kisses, her laughter... I was missing them. Now he was the one who had to take care of her, who didn't need anything. With his thumb he slowly caresses Len's fingers. So cold that they need some warmth. She brings him closer to her face and closes her eyes tightly as if making a wish.

"Len, please wake up as soon as possible."

Three days later.

Breathing becomes somewhat stable as if he were returning to normal. Her body moves on its own again. And finally, Len's eyes open, giving a start that she had already woken up from her coma. She looks around with some confusion as if trying to find out where she was. It wasn't really her room. She couldn't make much of an effort because it made her dizzy. Until she hears a slight breathing and a heavy body between her stomach and legs.

A Katakuri is found deeply asleep and looking like he wanted to stay awake. And it's a good thing that he wasn't hygienic. Len smiles a little when seeing him and raises her hand to slowly caress his head. A grunt comes from the commander's throat where he slowly wakes up.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to wake you up..."

"It doesn't matter," he says with some sleep. However, he opens his eyes suddenly when he hears Len's voice and raises his head to look at it. She was awake. He comes closer to embrace her. "I thought you wouldn't wake up!"

"Katakuri you are hurting me," says Len complaining a little.

"I'm sorry. You must be weak I imagine."

"It's like I've been beaten up." Len never loses that smile Katakuri liked so much. "Where am I?"

"In the infirmary. My sister Flampe poisoned you."

"I don't even want to know why she did it."

"It's better that I don't." Rest his forehead on hers without looking away from her eyes. "I thought I'd lost you."

"It's very difficult for me to die just like that."

"I saw you without any life.

"I am fine, Katakuri."

Both were looking at each other with great strength and much illusion. Neither of them wanted to look away from that look that they knew so well and that connected them as a couple? They were not very sure, but neither wanted to disconnect. Little by little, Len was lowering that scarf of Katakuri showing those fangs that she liked so much to admire. A tender caress was enough to tell that man to come closer without fear to kiss her.

He didn't think twice, he was eager to try them again for so long. Her lips were touching each other about to start that kiss. However, the Katakuri Observation Haki was activated, warning of the danger so he quickly pulled up his scarf and saw that Brûlée was entering with his brothers and the doctor.

"Len-chan!" Wow, that's the first time she called the girl that.

"Hello," she says hello with all her might.

"You gave us a good scare." Oven walks up to the bed and stands in front of it.

"I told you I was going to wake up sooner or later," says Cracker with a broad smile.

"I see you've recovered." The doctor looks at the file that was on the bed. "How is your condition?"

"As I told Katakuri, I look like I've been beaten up."

"It's normal, the toxin that you received was very strong. It's very easy to knock down an elephant with that amount."

"Now that you are awake, can you leave?" Katakuri's eyes were filled with the despair of having her home now and treating her in her own way.

"I can't release him yet. He has to make a full recovery before he can leave."

"Don't worry. This is nothing," says Len reassuring the big guy.

"I just want to have you all to myself now," confesses Katakuri, who is very close to the girl's ear so that no one can hear him. Len couldn't help but laugh at this.

"In a while a nurse will come to bring him his food. With your permission." And as he came, he left.

"Len-chan! Sorry, I shouldn't have sent you to Mirror World," she apologizes, almost crying.

"Don't worry, Brûlée. I'm still alive to be a pain in the ass."

"That's scary," Cracker, Oven and Daifuku answer at the same time, not wanting to imagine.

"I'd give you three a good beating, but I'm too weak to do it."

Katakuri smiles inside, seeing that the girl still had that character he liked. He feels his brothers' hands resting on his shoulders.

"Onii-chan has never left your side."

"No wonder he smells so bad."

"I don't smell bad." It's a good thing he had his scarf on because he has turned red with shame.

"Oh come on, I can see perfectly from here that you have bacteria on your face." She makes a mocking tone for annoying the commander.

Katakuri raises his eyebrow to get up for a moment from his place to go to the bathroom that was there. Wow, I don't know what he looked like with those looks.

"Well, I still have my cold stare."

All those present laugh at Katakuri's comment. But this gives Len tenderness. Seeing that man making an effort to open up and take care of her like never before made her see a not so perfect man. He is human, and that species can make mistakes, after all. And you know that Katakuri wanted to kidnap her and take her home to take care of her himself. The four brothers left those two alone to have some privacy and talk a little. They never saw their brother so happy since that incident.

Carefree and full of life. He was the real Katakuri that everyone knew. Len kept caressing that man whose head is resting on her belly. The truth is that Katakuri was uncomfortable in that position, but he did not care. He did not want to be separated from her at any time. Maybe his brothers are right, it is time for him to ask her to marry him because it really made him feel special. He even feels a huge tingle every time she smiles tenderly.

And then it was time for the meal and now, the one who was behaving like a child was Len who was eating a meal that displeased him. Katakuri tries everything possible to make her open her mouth.

"I'm not going to eat that crap."

"You have to if you want to be discharged."

"I want chocolate." She pouts.

"Do I have to use the method that you and I know?"

"Which method?" She looks at him confusedly; though, she averts her eyes. "Even if you do something I will spit it out."

Silence is what the young woman got. She doesn't know what Katakuri was doing, so she turns her head to see it. And she didn't expect the man to kiss her furiously and receive that somewhat disgusting food to her liking. She even swallowed it almost suffocating. Look at Katakuri who also has a house of filth.

"... When you are discharged, I will tell mother to get better with the food from the infirmary."

"See? I told you she was filthy."

"I know the solution to remove this taste from your mouth."

"How?"

Another kiss is given to Len and this time it was tender and without a touch of dominance. Sweet as milk. Len's hands rest on Katakuri's face caressing his cheekbones. The truth is that they were missing those kisses that shrunk the heart of anyone. They separate, but not completely. They both smile sweetly. They were so in love that they could not deny it.

The commander will not leave her at any time. He will take care of her like never before as she does with him. Even slight purrs come out of his throat accepting the caresses that the young woman gave him. Smooth and firm, giving the impression that he will always be there. That is all he needed to know about Katakuri.

And in a couple of days, Len had recovered completely where the doctor already gave her the discharge. Katakuri's joy grew so much that he was already carrying the girl in his arms running towards the house. This was somehow funny to Len. Katakuri took advantage of one of the mirrors his sister handed out to take a shortcut to his house. And, what a coincidence, they were already in that man's room.

Katakuri left Len in bed while he went down to get the food that the chefs had left. It didn't take him long to bring that tray to put it on those sheets. Donuts, a teapot and two cups, as usual. Len laughs as she sees that Katakuri is not going to change about the food. She goes over to him to take off that scarf that was too much of a burden for both of them and takes one of those sweets to put it in his mouth.

He did not hesitate long and opened his mouth to receive that delicious food for his taste buds. The truth is that this man's happiness was at its peak. He has Len, his doughnuts... What more could he ask for? He did not stay behind and he does the same with her where she receives with pleasure.

"You know what I miss?"

"Seeing how I eat chocolate?" Well, it seems she was craving that candy.

"No." His tone of voice becomes somewhat manly as he approaches her with the eyes of a predator.

"Katakuri?"

"I feel like devouring my favourite dish." He passes his tongue through his fangs where Len's body trembles.

"If you are already eating it."

Laughs Katakuri already very close to her face.

"Yes, but I have another favourite dish." He puts his big finger on her shoulder to push her to the bed and stand on top of her, without crushing her. "To you."


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** this chapter contains sexual content. If you do not like this kind of content, do not read any further, even if it means that you will lose information from the story that will be important for future chapters.

In that room it is possible to hear perfectly the kisses that those lovers were giving each other. Len's light sighs while she caresses the neck of that big guy. Katakuri was desperate to possess her at that very moment. He purred a few times for each touch of her. You don't know how much he wanted this, more than his own life. To have her back in his bed and make her moan like never before.

Those enormous hands run every inch of that well worked body of the young woman. She was no longer weak. She is stronger than an oak tree. A slight bite in the neck hole was enough to get a little one from Len. Oh, that sound drove him crazy. He would do anything just to hear it. Len's hands stopped on those boisterous hairs pulling hard, feeling that he was going to fade away in that very moment. The clothes had already flown. They were naked in body and soul and could feel the need for each other.

Katakuri could take advantage of the opportunity to pamper her as much as he wanted and Len was not left behind. Who would have thought that a small hobbit would be with a big five-metre tall man? They even laughed mentally at the thought. Funny, isn't it? The man's tongue kept going around that neck so small that one bite was enough to mark it for life. That playful joint slowly descended through the area of his collarbone, passing through the sternum where her two mountains were located until it reached the area of her belly. He loved to leave marks on the girl's body.

Len couldn't stop shaking at the slight licking and biting of Katakuri on her body. She was getting wet, she knows it perfectly well. The man's hands stood on his thighs scratching a little on that area. He smiles slightly at Len's slight groan. And his mouth was already very close to his sex, wanting to taste that delicacy. A little more and his tongue would touch the clitoris.

However, it was never expected that Len would use all her strength to push the big guy to his back. For some reason, he was amused. The girl brushed her fingers against Katakuri's worked body. Those abs were tempting, it was like a chocolate bar. She already felt like eating that candy. Being so small it was difficult for her to reach places with her arms, but she can feel those areas perfectly. She moved her face a little closer and did the same thing he was doing to her. Slowly lick his pectorals and abs.

A slow sigh comes out in Katakuri's lips resting his head on the sheets, closing his eyes and letting that sensation so new to him go away. Len's body ascends little by little until her head reaches the area of Katakuri's big neck. Wide and strong. She bites the nut of this one receiving a hoarse grunt from him. That bell has resounded that Len could not avoid smiling, amused. One of Katakuri's hands rests on one of the girl's buttocks touching it and, from time to time, squeezing it. He would not be left behind.

"How you like to touch me there."

"How not to." With daring he gives a strong slap. "And I see that you like me to spank him."

"You are touching dangerous ground, Katakuri."

"I like danger."

The young lady cannot help but blush at such a remark. She wanted to take revenge and she knows how. She descends her body before Katakuri's attentive gaze with a raised eyebrow, trying to find out what she was up to. His body tightens completely as he feels that small hand run through his big phallus. He bites his lower lip and stands up wanting to see more. A chill runs down his spine. Do you know why? Because Len starts to give little licks on the glans of that limb.

The head was huge and it was almost impossible for that thing to fit in her mouth, but that would not make it difficult for her to enjoy it. As he made his great effort, she looked at Katakuri's face that was gawking. He never imagined that Len would dare to do such a thing. He held her hair back so that they would not be a nuisance to the girl's work. That tongue was exquisite. That it made a path of saliva from top to bottom and that it rested its lips on the tip to suck it in a little, was driving him crazy.

He wanted to touch the girl and stimulate her anyway. To stick his fingers into that narrow entrance that comes at a point that becomes flexible. An idea occurred to him. As his body is made of mochi it is easy for him to make some of his limbs appear thanks to his skill. He tries his best to make it look like a kind of arm made of mochi on his leg and he incites that sex already wet enough for him.

Len moans with surprise that she turns her head and is pleasantly surprised. She couldn't believe Katakuri would do that. She begins to tremble with excitement as she breathes out air over the tip of the commander's limb and the limb tightens completely. 'It's driving me crazy, really,' he purrs with that thought in his head. Which, by the way, you may be wondering what happened to the tray full of food. Don't worry, it's on the floor.

As he sticks his finger in it, Len sticks her head in his mouth to suck it out in revenge. Katakuri smiles knowing Len's intentions and he knows he would win. He is moving it with some speed before the swing of the girl and with the help of her hands he is masturbating that phallus. This was a battle. Which one of us was going to come first? The commander's actions were increasing until he put a second invader in it. Len's vaginal walls imprisoned him strongly, noticing the greatness of those fingers.

If it continued like that, it would soon be over before him. And, from one moment to the next, she arches her back and screams when she feels a strange sensation down there. A few tears were running down her cheeks, but it was pure excitement. She opens her legs more, wanting to receive that touch. Katakuri swallows his saliva when he sees that vicious expression and makes that same movement.

"There!" Len shouts with pleasure taking her finger to his mouth. "Again, please" she begged with her legs shaking.

A perverted smile is drawn on Katakuri's face, who follows Len's order by moving his fingers strongly to touch that point. Could it be the G-spot? It is possible because the girl did not stop moaning loudly and strongly, where her back is slowly curving feeling a little tingling in her belly. And in a few seconds, a big orgasm comes releasing it completely. A grunt of satisfaction comes out of Katakuri's throat slowly withdrawing them.

"Very receptive." He sits up, taking advantage of the one-armed hug.

"I think... you touched... the G-spot..." Len's breath becomes agitated, trying to catch her breath.

"And you think my dick will touch that tender spot?" He liked that idea so much. Seeing Len scream for a few seconds made him horny.

"Your dick... is huge..."

"You don't have to say it."

He holds the girl's hips to raise them a little and lowers them, feeling a great pressure on the tip of his phallus and her entrance. They both look at each other with their mouths open feeling how one is entering her entrails and the other how that empty hole was coming. In that position, it was Len who controlled the simulation; however, it was somewhat complicated since we are talking about Charlotte Katakuri, a five-meter man.

She rests her hands on his shoulders and raises her hips and then lowers them with the help of Katakuri. To notice Len's cervix colliding with the tip of the glans was fascinating and provocative to the point of excitement. And the girl's movements were killing him, but he had to control himself to get used to his size again or else he would be hurt inside. And he didn't want his vagina to be torn apart because of him.

The eyes of both lovers pierce each other, the only connection they have as if showing what they really felt. It was a touch of lust and you could see it in that glow they gave off. Len is noticing how her belly swells caused by the big phallus of Katakuri. Could an ordinary person really stand that? And somehow, it excited her that even her walls were contracting receiving a hoarse grunt from him.

No longer holding back, he puts the girl to bed and turns her over abruptly leaving her in a somewhat animal-like position for both of them. On all fours. When it comes to sex, it was Katakuri who had the most strength as Len's were weakened by the pleasure he was feeling. He had a good view of her ass which he grabbed with his hands, squeezing them tightly. Len bites her lip hard, blushing too much.

And suddenly, she feels that phallus enter her with strength and begins to move without waiting for her to be ready. That position was exquisite for Katakuri. They look like two animals in mating season, especially the big one that did not stop with the swaying. Len's moans were a bit heartbreaking and, not that he liked it, she was loving it. She squeezed the sheets tightly feeling that she was about to explode. This man was driving her crazy and she could feel the burning inside her vagina.

"Katakuri I'm going to...!"

"Don't even think of running without my permission!" He stuck his chest to the girl's back to go deeper.

"Now... I have to... ask you...? Ah!" A slight pinch on her clitoris was enough to bring her down, supporting almost her whole body on the sheets.

"Open up for me, damn it," pleads Katakuri very close to her ear.

They both know that they are about to reach the peak of their orgasm. The bodies are tensing completely to release what was tormenting them. A slight bite is received from Katakuri on her neck, and this time it was stronger than the previous one. He made it until she bled. As you can see, those teeth are very powerful, aren't they? The commander licks that wound as an apology receiving a small whimper.

"Next time... I won't hesitate to hit your face," confesses the girl, relaxing completely.

"I couldn't help myself." From his tone of voice it could be seen that he felt bad.

"At least I have a deeper mark."

"You are mine," he purrs lying on the bed attracting the girl's body.

"I am yours." She was already surrendered so she slowly closes her eyes for Morpheus to take her to the world of dreams.

However, Katakuri stays awake for a moment caressing her head. It is possible that with that hand he has he is able to tear her head off. And no, he uses it to give mime. He must prepare everything to ask her to marry him, but when? And how? He'll think about that, he must take advantage of it now to rest. Tomorrow will be another day.

And it was another day where the birds sing like the hommies. We're going like we do every day, there's nothing new. The only new thing is that the couple was hugging in a spoon position. The first one to wake up, as usual, is Katakuri who sees Len's natural beauty. She turned her back to him, yes, but it was enough to see her thin back and that not so wide back.

And you know what the problem is? That he woke up with a big emergency between his legs. The truth is that he had a rather wet dream about her and seeing that she was next to him made him more. He comes a little closer to her purring very close to her ear receiving a little laugh from her. She seems to have woken up. Len turns her body a little to meet Katakuri's face.

"Good morning," he says.

"Good morning.

"I must get used to those noises you make," confesses the girl caressing Katakuri's face. "You look like a kitten."

"Kitten?" He raises his eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes, that purring is from a cat. And it hits you a lot with those fangs."

The five-metre man hides his face with some shame in the hollow of Len's neck, which she laughs at, amused by the situation. He is like a little boy. Her fingers kept brushing against the scar that decorated each side of her cheeks until they reached the area of her fangs. So sharp and ready to pierce anything, even human flesh. As it happened yesterday, it still hurts.

And she moans with surprise when she feels Katakuri's fingers passing through her sex almost stimulating. At so many hours in the morning and he already feels like playing? She squirms a little, but is caught by one of his arms and hears a little laugh from him very close to her ear. Was this a form of revenge? She was still in pain from yesterday's events. She knows that she took a break, but this is too much for Len. She squeezes the sheets a little, noticing how a finger slips inside.

"Kata...," she whimpers quietly.

"This kitten has a little urge." He comes a little closer, making his phallus collide with her thigh.

"Fuck, can't you ask him to take a break?"

"It's not my fault that I dreamt about you and you left me like that. And there's only one way to solve this."

"Wait... I'm...," she was going to say something, but it was too late.

Katakuri took advantage of the moment to put his limb inside her, feeling a great warmth emanating from within.

"So wet and warm for me. You're driving me crazy," he says in a hoarse, manly tone moving slowly.

"Katakuri I am... uncomfortable..."

"Ignore that now, damn it."

The carnal desire in Katakuri is too high that he would not hesitate to have sex with her all day and every day. Will Len be able to stand it? I would even say that because of this man there would be every possibility of getting pregnant not once but twice or more. The maroon-haired man kisses the girl with passion, exploring her mouth with his tongue, taking advantage of the fact that it was open because of Len's moaning.

Every time the movements become more erratic and passionate in a position that already for Len did not care. Legs together as a way to tighten more that big and fat member and every time the walls are pressed, a guttural grunt comes out in Katakuri's throat. This was pleasing to both of them that Len was resting one of her hands on his hair, squeezing it tightly.

That desire was increasing and they don't know how long they were in that position. That man's tongue goes all over Len's neck wanting to stimulate those unknown erogenous zones of anyone. Only he knows them. He knows his weaknesses and he would not waste any moment in enjoying the girl. Len's face showed that she was enjoying him, that burn is noticed again in the lower zone.

"I'd have sex with you every day and I wouldn't get tired."

"You'd suck me dry."

"That's what I want." He pulls his limb out receiving a little whimper from him. "I want to make you enjoy yourself and shout my name."

"Stick it in, damn it!" begs Len.

"Didn't you say it was too big for you?" he says jokingly, seeing Len looking like she wants more.

"But I like it! It fills me up!"

It was enough to put Len on her back while he was positioned between her legs. However, a new position crosses his mind. He takes one of his legs and places it between his legs, and the missing one is placed on his hip. 'The Engineer' calls himself this position and it was a better posture where both have eye contact. He puts his limb back into it and this time he goes slower than before. He wants to feel those entrails imprisoning his phallus and listen to the slight sighs of the young woman.

He bends his body a little to be closer to Len's face. She rests her hands on his cheeks rubbing her fingers on them. That eye contact was never broken until they kissed. And it was not just any kiss, this one was full of love and compassion in both of them. They looked at each other, they cared for each other, they were making love as if they were a real couple. Slow and full of love. This is what Katakuri longed for and he found it in her.

A woman who loved him too much and who accepted him as she is no matter what he looks like. And his brothers are right, he should ask this jovial girl to marry him because it made him feel younger. And that he would not hesitate to protect her from anyone. He will be cold to his enemies; however, with her he will behave differently.

And with that same thought in his head, they both reach the blessed orgasm that this time was not as intense as the previous times. It was gentle and pampered. Katakuri slowly withdraws, but without separating from her as he wanted to continue to pamper her in his own way. Len can only smile and caress the hair of this one, and those caresses descend, from time to time, towards the nape of the neck. She was liking the way he was spoiling her.

"Kitten," she whispers quietly that was heard by Katakuri. She called him so affectionately.

"Your kitten?" It sounds corny to him to say it, but he already cared.

"My kitten."

Garnets and hazelnuts reconnect. It was time to say that word that Katakuri found difficult to say, but if he didn't, he might lose it. Of losing the great opportunity to be with her. Asking for marriage is not enough. He kept getting more and more mentally involved, which is a good thing to say. Until she finally spits it out:

"I love you."

Len is surprised at Katakuri's confession, and feels her cheeks turn that characteristic pink colour. And she forms a tender smile by bringing her face closer, resting her forehead on his.

"I love you too."

Now both of them can breathe calmly. They have taken another step in that relationship.


	16. Chapter XV

"Brulee should give up."

"But we've only been through one shop!"

Katakuri took the opportunity with his sister to look for the right wedding ring for Len. The shopkeeper showed them a few and the commander did not like them as they found them too expensive and he knew the girl too well for you to wear such gadgets. It was not much to wear precious stones on your fingers, not like your mother. Who said this would be easy? Not him, at least. He holds his hand to his temple trying to be calm.

They were already approaching the second shop and hopefully this time he might find something. Both brothers enter where silence reigns. One of the shop assistants sees them and gets nervous and goes towards them to attend to them.

"What a nice honour to have Big Mom's children in my shop. Would you like anything special?"

"We want to see the wedding rings," says Brûlée, surprising the salesman.

"Will any of you be getting married?"

"No," says Katakuri dryly, not wanting to give any information.

"All right, come with me."

The two of them approach the counter where they see the shop owner taking out boxes and boxes of rings. How did he have to get into this? Ah yes, because of his brothers and his stubbornness that he has to propose to Len. He sighs slightly not knowing what to really do. He wanted to be her husband, but he never thought that this would be too complicated.

None of them caught his attention. They were all expensive and ugly in her eyes. He was going to open his mouth to say that this is ridiculous and they were wasting their time. However, a ring caught his attention. It has three diamonds embedded in it that are not sharp, I would say fine as if they were simple buttons. And the material was pure gold. Katakuri takes it carefully to see it in detail. Will Len like it? Deep down he knows that he will because it is a simple object.

The salesman was a little nervous at Katakuri's presence. He knows very well what he is capable of and respects him for being one of the strongest commanders within the Big Mom crew. The ring stays in Katakuri's palm showing it to the shop owner.

"How much is this one worth?"

"Oh, that ring is very special." The man runs to get a book he has and starts looking for the page. "It's a ring that shows affection for the other person. It costs about a hundred thousand berries."

"What do you think, onii-chan?"

Katakuri liked the shape of the ring so he nodded his head.

"I will buy it."

* * *

While Len was walking around the city together with Pudding as the girl wanted to distract her while Katakuri goes looking for the ring. And poor Len was dying because her legs were shaking like a simple custard. 'When I see him, I will kill him', thought the girl trying to hide her walking. Pudding laughed softly at Len's misfortune. Her brother is not at all fond of what she has seen.

Oh yes, she knows that Katakuri is planning to tell Len to marry him as they are both attracted to each other. And that her brother was elected, but that Len prefers the commander to take the final step.

"Hey Len, what do you say we go downtown?"

"And why there?" she says reluctantly.

"Well, because there's more atmosphere than here."

"As you prefer."

'Sometimes I feel like killing her,' Pudding thought to herself with a murderous look on her face. Len was too uneasy, she felt that something was going to happen. She doesn't know what, but she has a bad feeling. She was already used to having that kind of feeling. She stretches out her arms already trying to get rid of it. She has to focus on the walk. And her sense of smell is heightened when she smells of chocolate. Without thinking, she runs to the shop.

It has been a long time since she ate that exquisite sweet. She spent days eating that hospital crap or the doughnuts the chefs have prepared for Katakuri and her. They did not dislike it, but she missed it. Her stomach was crying out to her to eat it. Pudding never left her side and she already knew the intentions. She sighed softly giving the girl the money to buy whatever she wanted.

Big mistake. He ordered like a big ration of chocolates. She almost dried up young Charlotte who was crying inside. Len was enjoying it like a child who didn't mind eating like a pig. She looked just like Katakuri when it came to food, especially if it was her favourite. From time to time, she would invite Pudding to what she politely refused. She prefers to remain beautiful than to eat that sweet.

Once you get to the central area of the city, you see that there are many people around and they were shouting in terror. What was going on? It is as if they were watching some show or something. The two girls decide to go there to see what was going on. The advantage that Len has is that she is small and can easily sneak in by subjecting Pudding to follow her. And already in the first rows they see him.

He was a boy who danced as if there was no tomorrow and even sang. People applauded him, seeing that he was doing well. Pudding blushed a little when she saw that blond man with green eyes who danced with elegance. The only one who wasn't surprised was Len who saw the boy looking like: what is this guy doing here?

"Ghechis, what the hell are you doing here?!"

* * *

"See? It wasn't so hard after all," says Brûlée, happy that Katakuri has already bought the ring.

"You know I'm indecisive about these things."

"But it didn't cost you." She pats her brother's chest to make him proud.

And it was true, Katakuri must feel proud of having made a great effort to find that. Now the question is where his future wife was. From what Brûlée told him she was walking with her sister Pudding as a distraction. But is he going to tell her about marrying her? He was not quite sure. He wanted to find the right moment to propose to her. He was already imagining what his life would be like with her and several children.

A blush, not visible to anyone's eyes, appears on his cheeks at that tender idea. He would pamper her all he wanted and she would do the same. He purrs for himself already wanting to have her forever. And his steps stop when he sees a crowd of people in the square. What was going on? The murmurs could be heard from his position and he comes a little closer together with Brûlée, and sees Len together with another boy.

Who the hell was he? And why was he dancing like that? It was making him nervous. And the worst thing of all is that it seems that Len knows that boy.

"Oh, mon amour!" What was missing, a foreigner. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"What are you doing here?" Len definitely knows that boy.

"I heard about that bastard who sold you to Big Mom and I came to rescue you, mon amour."

"I told you not to call me that." She crosses her arms in annoyance.

"Oh, mon amour!" He comes over holding her hands. "I also want to ask you something." He puts his knees on the ground. "Will you marry me?"

Katakuri's eyes grow large when he hears that proposal. His heart pumps with strength and rage. How dare that wretch propose to her? Len, on his part, was calm; however, everything changed when the girl raised her fist and hit hard the face of Ghechis who was flying to the other side. People were surprised at the girl's brutality. It had been a long time since Katakuri had seen the girl like that.

"I've told you a thousand times that I'm not going to marry you, you bore!"

That man appears as if nothing had happened. It's as if he were already used to Len's blows.

"You and I are meant to be together."

"I'd rather marry a rooster than a lout like you."

"That hurt, mon amour."

"Don't fucking call me that!"

Brûlée was not understanding anything, but it seems that boy did not give up so easily in asking Len to marry him. Her biggest worry was Katakuri who didn't say anything. And when she turned her head to look at him she did not know whether to be afraid at that moment or what. The aura that Katakuri gave off was not good at all. It was a bad omen. And the people around him noticed that they even turned away in fear.

The commander walks over to where those two are to make them aware of her presence. How did that stranger dare to treat her as if she were his friend? What if he was the first to do so with her and became too obsessed? Many negative feelings were appearing in her being and were eating away at her. He came to Len's side under Ghechis' watchful eye. His face was astonished to see such a tall man.

He was saying, "Is he bothering you?" In his voice it was clear that he did not like the boy.

"No, he was just leaving."

"I can't leave without knowing that you will marry me." And then he started again.

"Do you want me to fucking shoot you?!"

Katakuri did not like the presence of Ghechis.

"You'd better leave if you don't want to be a dead man."

"What's this one about?"

"Have some respect, Ghechis. You are talking to one of Big Mom's sons and one of the fleet commanders," says Len about to say his name, but is interrupted.

"Charlotte Katakuri."

Ghechis's face was pure poetry as he heard that name which even his mouth was open with surprise.

"Now it makes all sense." Len raises her eyebrow not understanding. "You are cheating on me with him!"

'How can he be such an idiot,' she puts her hand to his face, trying to stay calm.

"Is there a problem with me?" Len didn't expect Katakuri to say that. She was going to scold him, however, her lips sealed when she saw that man with an aura somewhat unfamiliar to her.

"That you are taking my girl away from me."

"As if she was your property. She doesn't like you and doesn't want to see you here."

"You're nobody to send me orders!" He was losing patience with Katakuri. "I'm not leaving until Len says: 'I do'!"

"Ghechis! I'm telling you to respect him!" Len stands between those two. "And you relax!" referring to Katakuri.

"I'm not going to relax until this kind of thing goes away."

Everyone knows what Katakuri can do when someone takes him out on his own. Pudding and Brûlée watched in amazement as their older brother fought to stop them from taking Len away. He was their property and nobody else's. A fool like Ghechis was not man enough to marry Len. And Katakuri was. That's why he tried so hard to find that ring. And to get this clown to come, he was getting on his nerves.

Ghechis takes a step backwards as if about to attack what Katakuri puts in position. However, he doesn't attack but simply starts singing like never before almost gawking at the women who were in the square including Pudding and Brûlée. What was he doing? Was it some kind of devil's fruit?

Len, already tired of listening to that idiot, hits him again strongly, but this time with a kick forcing him to go back to the same direction as before. The young woman was getting angry.

"Stop singing, you fucking newt!"

"Newt?" Now it all makes sense to Katakuri.

"Oh, come on, you're a very tough woman, mon amour." The young man stands up, shaking his clothes.

"How do you know him?" Katakuri asks, already on a par with Len.

"From a trip that Lurke and the crew made and we happened to arrive at the Gyojin Islands. And that idiot hasn't stopped chasing me because he thinks I'm unique in the human species."

"Because of your superhuman strength?"

"That's right. That's why he's not so affected by my blows," she explains in detail.

"Please! Be my wife!" begged the newt kneeling before her.

"You're a pain in the ass!"

And so much so that he is a nuisance that even Katakuri wanted to blow him up. And why not? So Len would never see him. What if it was time to propose in front of everyone? Sure! It's a good idea. He goes in search of the ring that was kept in one of his pockets; however, his Haki activates warning him of the danger and in advance he was able to avoid Ghechis' attack perfectly.

The newt was surprised that Katakuri had reacted quite well to his attack. How did he do it? Besides, he was absent-minded. Actually, Katakuri never lets his guard down unless he is unwittingly absent-minded. But he never did. Ghechis continued to attack, he was not going to let an old man like that take away his only love. Katakuri raised his eyebrow as if wondering what the boy was up to, but he did not have to worry as his Haki.

However, Len stands between the two of them so that both fighters do not do anything crazy.

"Ghechis, I warn you! If you don't get out of here, I won't hesitate to send you away from Totto Land."

"I won't leave until you tell me you want to marry me."

The newt was not going to surrender so easily so it focused to make a definitive attack that would hit Katakuri hard. He inflates his whole body like a blowfish. The commander predicted it, he was going to make a water attack. Ghechis releases that attack with all his forces to launch it; however, Len comes back in the way by receiving the attack.

Pudding and Brûlée were open-mouthed that Len had received such a blow. She has some scratches on her body and that made Katakuri too angry that he was going to attack the boy. However, he stops suddenly when he feels a somewhat mysterious aura. He looks at Len and his eyes widen as he sees what he was seeing.

Slight blue marks appear on the girl's body. Her hair stands up as if there is a strange mystical force in her. And the sclera of her eyes begin to glow in the same tone as the marks. Len's face is hard as a rock as if she were really angry, but really. Ghechis begins to tremble and even falls to the ground. He saw this once before.

"Mon amour, wait!"

"I told you to go away! But you don't listen!" The drops of water that were on her body separate on the girl and join together, forming a big ball of liquid.

"Let's calm down, shall we?!" Fear has completely invaded him.

"I have no choice but to throw you out like this!" She puts her hands together making the accumulated water in her hands and points it at Ghechis. " _Aqua Cion!_ "

She throws it with all her might hitting the newt and it flies out and this time it was coming out of Totto Land. That blow was too strong for anyone to bear. People were surprised at the mysterious strength of the girl. Who was more was Katakuri because he never saw that state in Len. He notices that those marks were pronounced by the area of her heart where that tattoo was. Does it have something to do with that mysterious force?

Len relaxes and returns to normal, kneeling on the floor with bated breath. That skill left her exhausted both body and mind. But at least one thing has been taken away from her. She looks at Katakuri who was standing, but started walking towards her to catch up. It was clear that the young woman's body was unresponsive so he carefully took her in his arms trying not to hurt her.

"What was that?" he asked intrigued.

"It's better not to know."

"I think I deserve to know, don't you?"

That's where Katakuri hit him. She knows the real reason why he hides his face. Will he have to tell her the truth? Len nods her head and looks around as if to tell her that this place is not the best place to tell it as there were many witnesses. The commander understands perfectly. He walks over to Brûlée to ask him to open a portal in one of the mirrors.

The girl does this by giving him access to the Mirror World so that they both leave as soon as possible and do not ask any questions. They take advantage of the occasion to leave and arrive at Katakuri's house where there would be more tranquillity. The funny thing is that they were already there, but not on the outside but on the inside. He walks to the room to leave Len in bed and he sits with her.

He was waiting for the girl to tell him the truth.

"My mother told me that I was special, that I was unique in the human species. She told me that every hundred years a warrior with strange powers appeared. Powers unique to the Devil's Fruit." She lowers her shirt a little, showing that tattoo. "Each warrior has his own tattoo marked on the area of the chest where the heart is."

"And you don't know the reason for a butterfly?"

"I don't know, really." She lies down on the big bed in surrender. "I only get into that state when I'm really pissed off." She raises her hands a little to look at them. "And by entering that state of spiritualism I can control all the elements in this world."

"Is there a limit?" Katakuri takes the opportunity to heal the young woman's wounds.

  
"Yes, you see me. Exhausted like a custard. I'll be like this for a long time, so you shouldn't worry."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Apart from Ghechis, Lurke and my friends know. And apart from you," he smiles sweetly at her and tries to caress her face. "You looked very cute when you were jealous."

"I wasn't, but it just bothered me that this guy asked you to marry him."

Len laughs at Katakuri's response. He didn't want to argue because he knows he was lying to her and didn't want to admit it. The commander doesn't want to lose her. She was his light, his hope. She was his everything. 'The ring', he remembered and didn't know if it was the right time to ask for it. But they were there alone, where no one could disturb them. He would like there to be witnesses. Maybe Len doesn't like it when there are too many people and neither does he.

He turns his back a little to Len, taking the box with the ring out of his pocket. It was now or never. He didn't want to lose it.

"Len I want to tell you something."

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"Since I met you, I didn't feel the need to be the chosen one as I am not a man who shows his feelings to anyone after what happened." He slowly turns around hiding that box in his hands. "But every time I met you, my curiosity increased wanting to know more about you." Little by little he shows his hands showing that little box. "You are young, strong with character and, moreover, beautiful in nature. Who would look at a monster like me?"

"Katakuri..."

"You did it. You didn't see me afraid when you discovered my secret. And since then you have treated me with love, something I longed for for a long time.And I really don't want to lose you." It was the moment of truth. He opened the box showing that ring and Len's eyes grew bigger. "Hirawashi Len, will you marry me?"

It was a pain for Len to put up with Ghechis asking him to marry her. However, with Katakuri it is different. He has opened up to her by showing in himself those feelings that kept the commander alive. The young woman smiles slightly and, with all the effort of the world, approaches him to lower that scarf a little and give him a tender kiss that is reciprocated.

She finishes the kiss, but she doesn't leave him to look into his maroon eyes and say those words that Katakuri wanted to hear so much:

"Yes, I want to marry you Charlotte Katakuri."

Joy and illusion were shown on Katakuri's face that he did not believe what he heard. Len takes the ring to put it on herself while the commander takes the opportunity to embrace her like never before. The young woman still kept her smile, reciprocating that affection.

Finally, Katakuri found his angel. His better half. His life.

His partner.


	17. Chapter XVI

The day arrived when both lovers spoke to Big Mom to tell him the good news. They were calm. They shouldn't be nervous, should they? Today was the Tea Party and Katakuri knows it's the right time to tell his mother. That he and Len would get married. They are going to be husband and wife. The young woman was wearing her engagement ring with pride no matter if others notice that detail.

Katakuri is detail-oriented when it comes to these things. He wanted everything to go smoothly. He wanted his other brothers to accept the wedding as Linlin did. Although the latter will accept as his strongest son and one of the commanders will marry the strongest girl in Grand Line. And speaking of them, the two were in the training room. Len was determined to accompany Katakuri to that place because she wanted to train with him.

And clearly, he has not denied it. He loved being with her and he would be like that for all eternity. But deep down, he was interested in knowing what the young woman could do against him. He knows that she has a supernatural strength because of what she told him and he would like to prove it. And he took the opportunity that no one was in the room today. Being big can be difficult for Len; however, she had an advantage in terms of height. Katakuri may find it difficult to keep up with him.

Both of them position themselves to fight and start their training routine. When Katakuri receives one of Len's fists he didn't expect that to make him back up quite a bit. He was impressed. He has noticed it in his own flesh. But he knows that that was not enough to send him flying like he has done with Ghechis or when he first met her. She was holding back.

"Get your full potential."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not like the others," the big guy rectifies by getting into position, "I can take your punches."

"Except for that one slap," she laughs as she remembers.

"Because you caught me off guard."

"Oh, yeah, right."

Len runs towards him taking big strides and is going to hit him; however, she did not expect Katakuri to use his Armor Haki leaving her unprepared. How she hated the big guy using that to defend himself. She even blows up her cheeks in annoyance. This made him laugh Katakuri who even sketches a smile that is not noticeable under his scarf. Len hits him again and again, wanting the boy to fall.

And Katakuri was not expected to use his ability to immobilize Len's legs. She was trapped. She was making every effort to move. How could the mochi be so hard? She noticed that the commander approached her and with one hand he began to slowly lift her up to her height. Both of them look at each other's eyes.

"You're a cheater," says the angry girl.

"Oh, you think so?" They were alone in that room and he could do whatever he wanted with her.

"Of course I could."

"I don't like to cheat, but with you I'll do whatever it takes," he purrs very close to the girl's face and dodges a fist from her easily.

"He fights like a man," she says, raising her other fist, but is stopped by Katakuri's hands, which he holds tightly.

"And I am fighting, but in a very different way." He lowered his scarf a little, taking advantage of the opportunity that the two of them were alone.

"No kissing is worthwhile." The girl moves her face away a little as she saw him coming. On the other hand, the mochi attracts the girl's body even more.

"In this battle it's worth it."

He was about to kiss her, but he hears someone open the door of that room. He freezes for a moment, and thanks to Len who loosens his grip and covers his mouth with his scarf. He peeps out a little to see who was and was Cracker along with Oven and Daifuku. The three brothers look at the scene and smile amusingly.

"Are we interrupting something?" Oven asks with his arms crossed.

"No, you saved my ass," the girl honestly hugs Katakuri by the neck, "I was going to be raped by your brother."

"It's not true." His voice was a bit annoying.

"Hey, let's kiss on the honeymoon." Daifuku hits Katakuri's back.

"Or rather, the things of grown-ups."

"How fine you are, Cracker."

"There are children here."

"What children?" asks Oven confusedly.

"Are you calling me a brat?!" shouts Len almost making Katakuri deaf.

"Hey, you let Katakuri call you Hobbit."

"Because I let him!"

"Well, that's it, I'll get out of here deaf," says Katakuri with his eyes closed almost bearing the screams of his future wife.

"I'm sorry, my love," says Len lovingly caressing the face of her future husband.

"My love?!" Now it is the other three who have shouted and Katakuri was very red.

"What's wrong?! Can't I call him that, you bastards?!"

To Katakuri's ears it sounded a bit corny, but it was sweet that he called it that. He hid his face in the gap between her neck and shoulder, where it began to purr slightly. Len, for his part, strokes the head of this one laughing softly as she sees that he was behaving like a child. It was her big boy, no doubt about it. She felt the mochi disappearing, freeing her legs, but being held by Katakuri's arms.

The commander turned with her to look at his brothers to see what they wanted. Cracker looks at a detail that Len has and it was the ring on her finger. Has he already asked her to marry him? He smiles broadly as he sees that his brother has already taken the final step. And now, what will happen? 'He'll tell Mum, for sure', thought Cracker.

"Have you come to train or to bother? asks Katakuri, letting himself be caressed by the girl.

"Well, if you want, we can leave you alone," Oven proposes with his hands raised in innocence.

"Don't bother," says Len looking at the three brothers.

"Are you sure?" Daifuku approaches the weights to begin his training.

"We were both training until Katakuri gave him a chance to play."

A grunt heard in Katakuri's throat as if he didn't like what the girl said very much. However, there was nothing he could do. The urge to play with her was too tempting. Who can't resist? Look at the clock on the wall of the room, seeing what time it was. There was still time for the Tea Party and to break the news to Linlin.

They should take advantage of this time to train with her along with his brothers. It's time to put in a good word.

The entire Charlotte family was gathered at the Tea Party where Linlin enjoyed the food as never before as did his children. Everyone was doing their own thing. That meant they talked to each other or preferred to keep eating their favourite food. Len was next to Katakuri seeing that the man had not eaten a single bite. And she understood him perfectly. There are some brothers who do not know the secret of the big man and it was better to hide it.

Instead, she was enjoying the delicious chocolate that the chefs brought to taste. She had never complained. Katakuri would occasionally look at her out of the corner of his eye and laugh softly when he saw his future wife eating like that. He felt like stroking her head to pamper her, but he restrained himself in the presence of his family. However, he gradually rises, drawing attention to everything, including Linlin's.

"Is something wrong, Katakuri?" asks Big Mom strangely.

"I want to communicate something." He raises his hand to where Len was, and he fucks it without a problem. "Len has already chosen who will marry her."

"Who?!" The woman raises her voice when she hears the magic word.

"With her son Charlotte Katakuri," Len announces, leaving everyone speechless.

"Mamamama! That means the wedding has to be prepared! And the cake! There's no time to lose!"

The brothers rise to celebrate this great news. The sisters, like Smoothie, got up to approach Len and ask her to be the godmother or to go and buy the dress. The young Hirawashi was getting overwhelmed with so many women on top of her. She needed air urgently. Katakuri only laughed at what was happening. However, he was included. Brûlée, for example, came over to tell his brother about the suit that he had found one in a shop. Now he is the one who is overwhelmed.

Both of them really feel overwhelmed with so many people around them. Was it a good idea to communicate this? It was already too late to delay the time and that this did not happen. The two look at each other and can only do one thing: try to sneak out so that he would leave them alone. Although it is not an easy task, the truth is.

Len, being a little girl, had no problem getting out of the hustle and bustle of sisters who kept asking her how she wanted the dress. And well, Katakuri was still fighting with all his strength to get out of there. He even apologized for not listening to his beloved brothers. It tasted awful to him, but it was too much to bear. Len was already outside the dining room together with Katakuri and they both closed the door quickly.

"I never thought that I was running away from my own brothers," confesses Katakuri bending all his body to be at Len's level.

"I was already struggling with so much of buying the dress and so on," she wipes the sweat from her forehead with her hand.

"But that's all there is to it." He holds her in his arms as if she were a simple doll. "You're going to be my wife."

"And you my husband." She puts her hand on his face almost caressing the area of the scar.

"Who would have thought that you and I would end up like this?

"People will be saying: 'Have you gone mad or what?'" Laughs the girl leaning her forehead against his.

"I don't care what they say." Katakuri had his mind made up as he put his hand on the girl's belly. "Do you think we'll have any surprises?"

"I just hope I don't have twins or triplets because I'm dying."

"Exaggerated."

She takes off the major's scarf a bit to give him a little kiss on his lips taking advantage of the fact that there was nobody around. Katakuri purrs with pleasure caressing the girl's stomach area. He wants to take her home and have sex with her all day. He wanted her too much. And if she gets pregnant there would be no fun for both of them. He can only pamper her and give her all the love in the world.

Without hesitation, he walks to one of the mirrors in that large room and Len realizes Katakuri's intentions. She strikes her chest hard to get his attention, but seems to ignore him completely.

"Katakuri, don't even think about it!"

"I want to play with you." His voice becomes somewhat manly to Len's ears.

"Put me down!" This time he was using brute force to stop the big guy. How could he not be impressed?

"No." Once he entered the Mirror World and for young Len there was no turning back. She is already in Katakuri territory.

* * *

"Do I really have to wear this dress?"

"But it fits you beautifully."

Pudding together with Smoothie, Galette and Brûlée were with Len on the theme of the bridal gown. The four sisters were excited to see how the girl would look in those costumes. For Len it was a torture. How is it possible that all women are excited to wear a wedding dress? At least not her. It looked too corny. And on top of that, white. And look how pale she is, like snow itself. Black would suit her, but she would look like a widow later.

She doesn't know how many suits she wears, but it was making her too tired. She wants to finish now and sleep once and for all. Katakuri will surely not have it difficult because it is only a suit that is adjustable for him and that's it. Will he wear the scarf to the wedding? Knowing him, yes.

He already wears the last suit. The commander's sisters were not very convinced by the previous suits. However, their eyes light up to see Len as a real princess in that outfit. If Katakuri saw her at that very moment, he would be gawking at her for about five minutes.

"With a hairstyle and good make-up you'll be beautiful," says Galette already having an idea.

"Tell me you like this one at the end."

"Are you tired?" she asks, unable to help but laugh.

"This is fucking exhausting."

"But it's your wedding! You should be happy!"

"I am, but this picking outfits thing is not my thing." She wanted so badly to take it off.

"That's why we're here to help you." Smoothie drinks from her glass without looking at the girl. "You're obviously indecisive."

'And you too, don't fuck with me', made her want to kill someone right then and there. How will Katakuri do?

* * *

"Colours too warm. Too dull. I don't like it."

"Katakuri!"

Well, I think he also has the same problem as Len, a bit hesitant when it comes to choosing a suit. He's tried on a few and none of them made him feel comfortable.

"And then we say that women are the most complicated," Daifuku says with a drop on his temple.

"But this suit fits you like a glove." His older brother Perospero was holding that garment.

"And I don't like it."

"Do you want to wear black all over?" Cracker was holding another one of that colour.

"Your girlfriend is going to wear white and you're going to wear black. It's not a good combination." Oven was not very convinced.

"What do you mean? On second thought they would be like Ying and Yang, representing them as woman and man."

"Since when have you become a wise man, Cracker?"

"Leo, you asshole!" he shouts to Oven.

Katakuri just sighs taking the hanger that Cracker was holding and goes into the changing room to put it on. He was already very tired of taking off and putting on clothes. He looks at himself in the mirror turning a little to see how that garment fit. The truth is that the dark colours looked good on the commander. He was already imagining Len in his white colour, letting her velvety skin shine a little more.

He was already going to another place and didn't realize that his brothers pulled back the curtain a little bit to see him. And he quickly covered his face with the scarf.

"One thing: will you wear that to the wedding?" asks Daifuku pointing to the scarf.

"You know perfectly well that I cannot show my face to anyone."

"But that would be ugly of you."

"It's your decision, Daifuku," Oven reproaches him, understanding his brother. "Will you take that one?"

"It looks pretty good on me, doesn't it?"

"You bet it does," laughs Perospero.

"Well, I'll take it."

* * *

Len spent her life in Katakuri's house and it is not because she wants to, but because the commander kidnapped her to bring her there and do with her what he wanted. Both were a little bit nervous because the wedding was approaching and the girl was already surrendered. She did not want to move from the bed, she was comfortable. Even more so when Katakuri was with her caressing the area of her spine with his fingers.

She loved that way of pampering her while she rested her whole body trying not to think about anything. Katakuri took advantage from time to time of kissing her naked back and resting his cheek on it. Being with her made him feel a thousand wonders. He purred as if he were a cat enjoying this pleasant sensation of peace and tranquility. They both did not want to get out of bed, they were very comfortable in it.

Len turned her body a little to look at those maroon eyes she liked so much. It was a unique and attractive colour. Katakuri's arms surround the girl's small body while he rests his head again, this time between Len's breasts, but without looking away from them. Their connection is so unique that they did not need to talk. It was all visual language.

"Kata," she calls to him as her fingers caress his cheekbones, "I'm not sure if the wedding will be perfect."

"Why do you say that?"

"I might screw up at any moment."

"As long as you're with me, nothing will happen," he says quietly with his eyes closed, inhaling the girl's scent.

"Such a perfectionist." Unwittingly, she yawns, rubbing one of her eyes.

"It is the truth."

"I know you mean it with the truth."

And he is absolutely right, with Katakuri everything was going to be great. She didn't have to worry. Young Len's fingers began to tangle in the commander's wild hair. He simply purrs like a cat when receiving such caresses. He would spend his whole life like this with her. And that is going to happen soon. He was anxious for the time to come and for everyone to know that the most feared pirate in the family, Charlotte and son of the Yonkou, was married to the strongest girl in the Grand Line.

Len's hands slowly descend where her fingers make small circles on Katakuri's tattoo. It was huge, yes, it was enough for him to just run over it with two of his fingers. He sighs slowly hugging Len's body a little more to be more comfortable. Although he can crush it with his body. And now he was caressing that scar that runs along one of his cheeks. Touching every stitch and even one of his fangs.

Who would have thought that a pirate with a high reward would be so adorable? Many don't see it that way. She can admire Katakuri's inner and outer beauty, she liked what her eyes were seeing. That's why she chose him. And not because his face is unique, but because deep down he can see a Katakuri who wanted to protect at all costs what matters most to him. And he has shown throughout this month that they have been getting to know each other.

"Len." Listen to him call and stop his caresses. "If you get pregnant, do you promise not to get in the way of the battle?"

"Do you want me to promise something that will be impossible?"

"I don't want you to get hurt." His hand rests on her belly.

"I can take care of myself," she reproaches him.

"I know, but you will be in danger including the creature."

She holds Katakuri's face to look at her. She shows a small smile.

"How cute you are when you are protective."

"You know perfectly well how I am."

"I know." She implants a small kiss on her lips. "And I like it."

Katakuri smiles when she hears the news that he is returning to his old position without stopping to caress the girl's belly. He was already looking forward to forming a family with her, but first the wedding

And that will be in a week's time.


	18. Chapter XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This chapter contains sexual content. If you do not like this kind of content, please do not continue reading, even if it means that you will lose important information from the story that will be important for future chapters.

And the day came. Today was the wedding day. All the guests were anxious to see the future couple. How the relationship between the two would be from now on. They are expectant. And even Katakuri's brothers are talking to the people to keep them quiet. Big Mom already wanted to taste the big cake that the chefs have prepared.

Poor Len kept fiddling with the dress and even Brûlée stopped her by lightly slapping her hands. She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. In truth, everything was uncomfortable for her, even the hairstyle Pudding had done for her. She wasn't used to these things and didn't know how to react. She was really afraid, little by little. She is sure that Katakuri will do well. And one important thing: who will be her escort to the altar? As if her thoughts were heard, someone knocks on the door where Galette opens it for Perospero.

"I've come for the bride."

"Is Katakuri already at the altar?"

"And very anxious," he replies, "it's the first time I've ever seen him a bit nervous.

"It's normal, he's marrying Len," Smoothie laughs, already putting the finishing touches on the girl.

"Now! Leave me alone." She was already tired.

"Oh, come on, there's only one thing missing." Smoothie finishes painting the girl's lips. "Ready!"

"Great! Come on, before the groom gets something."

And speaking of the King of Rome, he shuffles his feet a little uneasily under the attentive gaze of all those people his mother invited. The truth is that he has gone overboard compared to the weddings of his sister Praline and Chiffon. Of course, he's an important commander and feared by the entire Marine Corps, and that's to be expected. From time to time, he glances at his twin brothers who were standing next to him in case something happened.

He clears his throat a little, feeling a little dry. Ah, his scarf was present in all this mess.

And the music starts to play, signalling that the bride was already here. Katakuri gulps, ready for what was to come. He turns his body slowly and his eyes are fixed on Len. He has never seen her in that outfit and she looked really beautiful in it. And so made up. Everything about her looked the most beautiful to him. For her part, Len was impressed that Katakuri was dressed in that fancy outfit. He didn't look like himself minus the scarf. She laughs inwardly knowing that Katakuri won't change.

Once at the altar, Perospero withdraws, leaving the two bride and groom with the priest. They look into each other's eyes for a few seconds and then look at the priest who is about to say his prayers. Linlin was bored by this part, he just wished he would get to the part where the bride and groom had to kiss and that was it, and eat that cake that was calling out to him.

"Now, you have to say your prayers."

Katakuri's little sister walks over to where they are standing to hand her the wedding rings. They both take each one, about to say their prayers.

"I, Charlotte Katakuri, take you, Hirawashi Len, to be my wife. I promise to be faithful to you in good times and bad, in sickness and in health. To love and respect you all the days of my life." With that phrase he places the ring on her.

Len can't help but smile and makes the same gesture.

"I, Hirawashi Len, take you, Charlotte Katakuri, to be my husband. I promise to be faithful to you in good times and bad, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish you all the days of my life."

"With this I declare that you are both joined in marriage. I pronounce you man and wife," the priest prays, receiving a murderous look from Big Mom wanting him to finish. "You may kiss the bride."

Here's a severe problem, will Katakuri be able to take off that scarf? Len, for her part, forces the man to bend down and give her a kiss on the cheek as a sign that they are now joined as a married couple. They receive applause and shouts from the crowd, thus ending the wedding; although the party was still to come, and that was the fun part. The commander, without even thinking about it, takes Len in his arms, wanting to keep her close to him and no one else, to everyone's surprise.

That girl has softened the heart of that cold and reckless man to anyone's eyes. But Len is also dangerous when she wants to be. They both know how to control each other's fury. They know their own weaknesses and it was clear that Katakuri already has a new weakness. Losing Len forever. He rests his head on her arm, purring slowly as if he were a simple cat. A tender smile tugged at Len's lips as she stroked his head. He was completely submissive, that commander.

Oh, and Big Mom squeals with delight as she has the big cake in front of her. It wouldn't be a wedding without it. Everyone was dancing to the music while those two were at their leisure. Usually the guests came over to congratulate them on their marriage. Katakuri doesn't usually talk much; however, this is different with Len. The girl was trying her best to hold some kind of conversation with the people. But those hands caressing hers were a bit distracting.

She knows that Katakuri wants his now wife's attention and not just talking to the guests. She is supposed to be all his after this event. By the way, he doesn't know where their honeymoon will be or if they have one. Katakuri will most likely ask her to move into his house so he can be closer to her. She can't complain because she was always stuck there because of him. Katakuri was getting a bit possessive and understandably so, now he must protect his wife and future children. He kept caressing the young girl's belly already wishing they were there.

The young Hirawashi can't help but smile tenderly at her husband's impatience. But there is still time. She is in the premature stage and can have children whenever she wants. Of course, Katakuri is older than her and you never know when she might die. And let's not think about that now.

The party lasted for hours and, little by little, the guests were leaving, including the couple who were already a little tired of the party. Brûlée opened a portal in one of the mirrors to allow the two to retire to their respective homes. They needed privacy. They have done it a couple of times before, but this one is special. Katakuri hasn't let go of the girl the whole way through, not even when they got to her room. Len took the opportunity to remove the scarf that was in the way of the perfection in front of him. How is it possible that he doesn't love himself as he is? She must spoil him even more for him to realize it.

Once in the room, they looked at each other and the man couldn't hold it any longer than he caught her lips with his to kiss her. A day without tasting them was killing him inside. One of his big hands began to reach under her dress, rubbing her legs and thighs that drove him crazy. It made him want to tear it with his bare hands, but he didn't think it was funny because she looked beautiful in it. Beautiful and perfect to his eyes. Until his fingers stopped, noticing that something strange was going on down there. It wasn't soft her skin but more like it was made of cloth. 'Don't tell me what...' he purrs not wanting to imagine what's underneath that dress.

"You'd be doing me a favour if you'd take it off," Len says interrupting Katakuri's thoughts.

"You don't mind if I rip it off with my bare hands?" It made him very angry, but he was in need.

"Whatever, after all, you always tear my clothes."

A smile forms on the big man's lips as he rips off the dress. Len sighs with relief that Katakuri has gotten rid of her and notices how the man gives a grunt of satisfaction. She doesn't feel his breathing so she looks up to see him. Big mistake. Those maroon eyes were full of desire and illusion. The white lace lingerie fit her perfectly. It's like he' s dreaming right now.

He lays Len down on the bed, where he is on top of her, undressing. Those clothes were in the way for both of them and the young woman didn't miss the opportunity to caress the abs of this being that everyone considered to be a super human. He was pure perfection. A perfect demon ready to annihilate and love at the same time.

And, finally, both were half naked almost sharing body and soul. The kisses come back full of love and compassion, knowing full well that they both wanted it badly. Katakuri is insatiable. And now even more so with Len as his wife. He wouldn't miss the chance to make her his again and again. Moans and sighs came from both mouths where their sexes rubbed relentlessly seeking each other's touch.

Katakuri's hardness was much greater than in other encounters and that makes Len even wetter wanting to have him inside her right now. There is still time. Time for them to give themselves again, slower and more passionate. The caresses become more tender where each one explores that skin they know so well. Searching for those spots that make you sigh with just a touch.

They break away from the kiss where the man makes a small run with his tongue to Len's neck, slowly descending while his hands stop at her breasts squeezing them hard. The girl kept spreading her legs wider reaching her limit wishing Katakuri would drive her crazy. Oh, and he will. His teeth dig into her bra ripping it apart releasing those mounds that drive him crazy. So firm and big for him. He doesn't want to imagine when she's pregnant. Then he'll have a lot of fun.

He shoves one deep into her mouth without any difficulty, still making light thrusts against her aroused sex. Len moans at the top of her lungs and her hands stay firmly in Katakuri's hair. She squeezes hard every time she touched some erogenous zone he knows. He was torturing her. This was too much for her. That man knows how to turn her on. It was clear he was an expert at this, especially with her when they have shared this need more than once.

Katakuri's highly developed sense of smell kicked in as she witnessed that exquisite scent driving him slightly insane. She was ready for him. Only for her husband. He pulls down his boxers a little, releasing his manhood ready to pierce his beloved's entrance. He pulls down his panties a little and, without waiting any longer, he thrusts in, receiving a moan of pleasure from Len.

That little body is already used to the man's monstrosity. This was very sexy in Katakuri's eyes. Having her in that somewhat submissive position and having her panties rubbing every time he thrust was pure pleasure. It's like he's dreaming, but he's not really like that. This is the fault of the lacy lingerie. He didn't think it would look damn good on her. She must get used to wearing more of that kind of clothing.

Len's hands grip the sheets tightly where pleasure slowly consumes her from the collisions of both sexes. Katakuri's movements become rough and intense almost touching the G-spot of those walls that mercilessly sucked his phallus. He would never tire of pounding that and making Len go crazy with pleasure. The girl's sobs of pleasure intensify even more as she feels her orgasm approaching.

A few more thrusts and Katakuri cums inside her as her vaginal walls squeeze his member releasing the climax. They have given themselves, this time and for real, body and soul as husband and wife. Katakuri positions himself carefully so as not to crush her and rests his head between Len's breasts to catch his breath. So does Len, slowly stroking his head.

"How long do you think it takes for you to be pregnant?" asks a somewhat sleepy Katakuri.

"The human body is weird, I wouldn't know."

Katakuri's big fingers keep caressing the girl's belly.

"You'd make me the happiest man in the world."

"Aren't you?" she laughs at such a comment.

"I am, but I'll be even more so with children I can protect." The man props his chin up to look at Len. "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you think our children will come out to you? I mean, they'll have your monstrous strength and the symbol thing." Eyes locked on the tattoo.

"I couldn't really tell you," Len confesses, looking at him, "I just know what I told you."

"It would be fun to see our kids beating everyone up like you do."

"Are you calling me a brute?"

"It's the truth."

She couldn't be angry with him. After all, he was her husband now and everything he said was true. She sighs slowly closing her eyes slowly where she falls asleep. Katakuri stares at her for a while and then he moves down a bit until he reaches her belly area and rests his head there while hugging her. How he would like that belly to grow and feel the little kicks of those growing creatures

Will he be a good father? He wasn't quite sure. He is afraid that his own children will be afraid of him because of the way he looks. No. He shouldn't think about it. As long as Len is around, nothing will happen. He'll have someone who will love him just the way he is. Knowing her, I'm sure she'll tell the little ones that they shouldn't underestimate someone because of their looks. A big yawn comes out of his mouth and he falls fast asleep just like his beloved wife.

And this all started six months ago before the Mugiwara's arrival at Whole Cake to stop the wedding of one of their nakamas. The wedding of Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji, known as Black Leg.


	19. Chapter XVIII

Vinsmoke Sanji is destined to marry one of the Yonkou's daughters. It was not his decision but that of his father who has made an agreement with Big Mom. He wanted to remain a free man where he can be with beautiful women and cook them the best food he can think of. And he had the best luck in the world. He was going to marry one of the most beautiful daughters of the big woman: Charlotte Pudding. She might be a little younger than him, but absolutely beautiful. He couldn't say no in front of her.

However, deep in his heart he wished to be with his nakamas, especially Nami and Nico Robin. And who would be affected by this situation is the captain of the crew himself. Luffy will be looking for him like crazy to come back. But he can't. Even if it hurts him, he must obey his father's order. Although he has been rejected by his family, he could not do anything about it. He was a disgrace to his father and a mockery to his siblings except for Reiju. She was the only one who understood him. It is normal, she is his elder sister.

And today was the day she was going to meet the whole Charlotte family. He heard that Big Mom has more than seventy children and each one has his or her own personality. Some worse and some not. I repeat: he had the good fortune to meet a great woman. Because imagine if it had been his turn to marry Brûlée, he would have been cursing his luck and would have flatly refused to accept the marriage. He was a bit nervous. He doesn't know how to behave.

Fortunately he has Pudding by his side to help him, without her he would be a bit lost. The bad thing is that he was accompanied by his family. They also want to meet the siblings of Sanji's future bride in case one of them proposes to his father to get married too. And they were already at Whole Cake, in a large open-air room where everyone could enjoy themselves in peace and quiet. Nerves were slowly blooming in Sanji's body as he kept looking from one side to the other.

Pudding stood by his side so that he would not be uncomfortable at any time. Though deep inside she wished to kill him at the altar. It was an order from her dearest mother. She could not disobey it. Besides, she couldn't stand that sort of person. A womaniser like Sanji. She had a wicked plan, and she'd get away with it. And she wasn't the only one. All her brothers were in on the plan. They know what's behind this charade.

"They're huge," Sanji comments, impressed that Pudding has such tall brothers.

"Yeah, that's my mother's heritage," laughs Pudding to an astonished Sanji.

Normally, he's used to seeing people with large dimensions by now, but not this many. He's seen giants over ten metres tall. And what's impressive is that Big Mom has exceptional stamina. Supporting more than seventy children was impressive. He should be applauded.

And there they were. The three commanders with a great reward that surpassed that of their captain. And one of them was feared by the entire Marine Corps. Charlotte Katakuri, the man who never touched the ground with his back. The man who sees the future thanks to his Haki. He was a real monster. He is surprised that there is someone like that in the New World. Big Mom must be proud to have such a son. He sighs lightly, wanting infinite patience for this group he is given.

He sees Capone Bege with his wife and son. How could that supernova have married someone so young? It's a marriage proposal thing. The mobster approaches the young man, his gaze serious. Should he be worried?

"You know the plan, don't you?

"Yes. Pretend I want to marry Pudding so you'll end up with Big Mom."

"I hear your dear captain is coming to Whole Wake along with Pekoms," specifies the man, exhaling smoke from his mouth.

"Something is troubling you."

"Yes," he confesses, "Chiffon has told me that his brother Katakuri married the strongest girl in Gran Line."

"Katakuri?"

"See the big guy with the scarf?" pointing to him with his head. "That guy is a demon. And so is his wife." He puts on his coat a little. "Not only do I have to kill Linlin but that girl too."

"Is she that dangerous?" Sanji didn't think Bege was afraid.

"You didn't see her fight. I already faced her once and knowing she's married to one of the commanders is terrible."

Sanji worries about Bege hurting a young lady. What if she's beautiful? However, he glances sideways at the commander, who has a serene face. He has the feeling that he is watching him from time to time as if he is reading his mind. And his thoughts are triggered when he feels a hand take his and he gives a small smile towards the person.

"Are you okay?" asks Pudding.

"Yeah, I'm just getting used to it." He blushes a little.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"Pudding!" Young Charlotte hears the voice of someone familiar to which she turns slightly.

"Len-chan!"

And Sanji turns around and his eyes form a heart. He has never seen such beauty. A beautiful young woman was approaching the couple. And the funny thing about her is that she has a big belly. Is there something wrong with her stomach?

"You must be Pudding's future husband, right?"

'Mellorine!' his chivalrous, womanising side kicks in, taking the young lady's hands and dedicating a rose to her.

"Miss, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. If you like, I can prepare a nice meal for you."

Everyone hears that proposal from Sanji towards the girl and someone was giving her a look of few friends. Nevertheless, Pudding puffs up her cheeks at the sight of her future husband hitting on her, but she has to be calm because her sister-in-law wouldn't cheat on her brother. Len maintains her typical smile towards the boy. Something they all know is going to happen.

And it happened. Len hits Sanji's head hard, leaving him pinned to the ground as if he were just a nail. All of Pudding's brothers laugh at his misfortune.

"Don't try to flirt with me, I'm already married!" she shouts close to his ear. "Shame on you because you're marrying Pudding! You fucking womaniser!"

Pudding laughs nervously at Len's temper, but deep down she wished she could kill her for hitting Sanji like that. She doesn't mind, though. She enjoys watching how she treated him.

"If you're looking for my brother he's over there." Young Charlotte points out.

Len calms down to walk in the direction of her husband. Sanji, on the other hand, climbs out of the big hole and rubs his head. He was in awe of the girl's abysmal strength. And he was not the only one. His siblings except Reiju were left open-mouthed. And their hopes were dashed when they heard from the young woman that she was already married, but to whom? They followed her with their eyes as she approached Smoothie and Cracker, hidden inside her cracker soldier.

She didn't stop at the man but continued forward in the direction of Katakuri. 'It can't be,' Sanji's eyes widen not wanting to think that she is the wife of that monster.

"My love! My cute kitty!" calls Len already in front of Katakuri. "I was looking for you!"

Sanji looks at the man and he averts his eyes in embarrassment. His face was pure poetry!

"I told you not to call me that in front of everyone."

"I'll call you whatever I want. That's what I'm your wife for," says Len, resting her hands on his leg. "Besides, your little ones want to feel Daddy."

Dad? Apart from being married she was expecting a child? Katakuri bends down a little to pick her up and place her on his forearm. He rests his big hand on her belly, feeling the little kicks of those unruly babies. A smile, not visible, is present on Katakuri who couldn't help resting his head on the young girl's shoulder and she takes the opportunity to caress those wild hairs.

"Len-chan is the wife of nii-chan Katakuri," Pudding says seeing that Sanji still can't believe his eyes, "It was the only wedding where mother didn't stand in the way as she let the two of them get married."

"And how long have they been married?"

"Six months. And also the same months that Len-chan has been pregnant."

Now he understood the reason for her bulging belly. Wait, she's the strongest girl on the Grand Line? He looks sideways at Bege who has a face of surprise and fear at the same time. His wife Chiffon told him the truth. Katakuri was married to Len and they were expecting a child. And who knows if it is one because Len said: 'little ones'. He didn't like a hair's breadth in having a child come out of him who had his mother's superhuman strength and his father's cunning and coldness.

He should be afraid of Linlin for letting that girl become part of the Charlotte family. He hasn't looked away from the couple who were cuddling. Wait, is she capable of appeasing a beast like Katakuri? He was surprised. He even thinks it's not a good idea to confront Len because that commander will do everything he can to protect her, especially if she's in that state. He had it tough. He can't help biting his cigar a little bit, wanting to think of another plan.

With our big couple, Cracker walks over to where they were to touch Katakuri's shoulder to talk to him.

"Mugiwara is here," says the biscuit man. "Brûlée is giving them time, I'll go help her."

"Be careful, we're talking about someone who defeated Donquixote Doflamingo."

"Don't worry, I'm not weak like that stupid former Shichibukai." Before walking away, he looks at Len who gives him a 'listen to your brother' look. "You just worry about not doing anything stupid."

"Same to you."

Those two have been getting along pretty well for the past six months. They had mishaps, but in the end they worked it out without any problems. They treated each other like friends or brothers. Cracker and his brother Katakuri have been putting up with that girl's whims. How can he put up with her? He himself doesn't know. And without waiting any longer, he goes into the forest to stop Luffy from reaching Sanji.

Katakuri feels a small hand tug at his scarf and looks at the cause.

"Kata, I want chocolate," Len asks with a pout on her lips.

"You know the doctor advised you not to eat large amounts of sweets."

"But I want chocolate! My body is asking for it!" she starts sobbing like a little girl.

For the last three months, Len's hormonal changes have been changing drastically. She was asking for chocolate and doughnuts because of Katakuri to kill that craving. As for sex, Len always turned to her husband to make love to her. Katakuri refused, not wanting to hurt her knowing that she is pregnant. He would pamper her and stimulate her sex, but never intercourse. He hears a slight moan from her so he sighs and moves closer to her face.

"I promise you that when this is over, you will eat something."

"The little ones are not happy about daddy's decision."

"Don't put our children in the way," he laughs a little. He found it funny that Len would talk like that.

"You know perfectly well they both have to eat." Fiddling with his scarf.

"And you have to take care of yourself and that's why I'm there," he purrs, moving back and forth, softly, as if cradling the young girl.

Yes, the doctor has confirmed that Len was pregnant with two boys, but it is not known whether they are twins. Already Katakuri was looking forward to nine months to cuddle and care for them like he does for his wife. He was so in love with this woman. He never imagined having a life like this. Fate has brought them together and it's hard to separate them anymore. Anyone who sees them can't believe it. That cold and calculating man is a meek and submissive boy when he is with Len.

And the girl knows of Linlin's plans to annihilate the Vinsmoke family. She was against it, but she could do nothing. If she contradicted the big woman it would most likely take years off her life, something Katakuri would not like as he would lose her and her children. She did it for him. They had talked about it. In these six months of marriage the only thing she didn't like was watching Katakuri suffer as her family is hurt without doing anything.

She wanted to kiss him at that very moment and she couldn't because there are people around. Still Katakuri is not brave enough to show his true face. Another thing they talked about. At any moment, when their children are born, Len's only wish for Katakuri is that he takes off that scarf so that the children can see what their father looks like and love him as he is. She continues to stroke those wild hairs that she loved as her fingers tangle in them so easily. And as usual, the commander purrs like an animal at such attention to which she laughs.

Bege was still staring in amazement at the scene. He had never thought that these two would take each other too, and on top of that they were expecting a child. Now the question was whether to kill her or not. He looks sideways at his little son who was playing happily with his wife Chiffon. He dare not harm a child or a pregnant woman. Things have become too complicated for him.

"Nii-chan Katakuri is happy with her." His thoughts vanish as he listens to Chiffon. "Len-chan has been with me these past six months taking care of our little one."

"Ah, yes?" I was more and more impressed.

"Yes, since she's pregnant she asked me for advice and I couldn't refuse. She looks like she's going to be a good mother with how loving and protective she is of nii-chan Katakuri."

Another problem on Bege's list. If he attacks the commander, it's possible Len will stomp on his head. The funny thing is that the girl hasn't noticed his presence. The two of them have had run-ins and rather unpleasant ones at that. Every time he visited an island to loot or do business he encountered her and that ridiculous circus. Len has enormous strength. Once she almost killed him by sending him into the mountains of a kingdom. And for what? For setting fire to a city where children were supposedly involved.

She was a dangerous enemy and she knows it very well, she has felt it in her own flesh. His main concern now is that Mugiwara doesn't do anything stupid when he's at Whole Cake. She wants the wedding to be completed and for Big Mom to eat that delicious cake she is so looking forward to.

And that's how Sanji's morning went. Slowly getting to know Pudding's family before the long awaited wedding.

And hours later all the siblings even Linlin's didn't like the bad news. Charlotte Cracker was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy. A few were at the hospital seeing a commander in bad condition. Len was shocked. I never expected someone to defeat the cracker-man that easily. Is Mugiwara that strong? She wasn't sure, she should find out for herself; although, a certain someone is going to forbid him to fight.

Katakuri was looking forward to fighting Luffy for defeating his beloved brother. He must be someone very strong who has been able to defeat a few Shichibukais and now a commander of the Yonkou. It was clear, he must protect his family from that idiot and also Len and his children. He would not forgive himself. But now his biggest worry was that Brûlée had disappeared. Had something happened to him?

If only his Haki had enough power to see beyond the future and see if his sister was all right.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Brûlée is hiding somewhere," says Len, patting his chest, who was feeling uneasy.

"I hope so, I wouldn't want anything to happen to her," the big man confesses, looking at his wife.

She gives him a small smile and slowly strokes Katakuri's somewhat visible cheek. He just sighs and relaxes a little and purrs like a cat. That sound is soothing to Len as a way to fall asleep. She rests her head on his chest still held by the five-metre man's arms. Now the question is: where is Monkey D. Luffy?

Charlotte Katakuri wished to fight the future Pirate King and leave the rookie dreamless by showing that this wish was impossible. And there was something about that boy that caught her attention.

The battle between Luffy and Katakuri is just around the corner.


	20. Chapter XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This chapter contains sexual content. If you do not like this kind of content, please do not continue reading, even if it means that you will lose important information from the story that will be important for future chapters.

Len has spent all day walking around Whole Cake City just to buy enough ingredients for her dear husband's snack. When it's three o'clock, she was always there to feed him. It had become a habit for both of them and Katakuri didn't mind. He liked having the girl around to feel his little ones kicking in their tummies. He was anxious to see them, but there was still time. Three months to go.

The young woman visited every shop to look for what she needed. Lately the prices have gone up shamelessly and it's not good. The poor girl had to spend a lot of money for the chefs to make a great snack. Being a wife is not easy. Ever since she got pregnant she has been getting a little lovey-dovey with Katakuri. She looked like a teenager in love and praised him. She was not ashamed to say affectionate things to him in front of all his brothers. And whoever insulted him or hit him would get a good one.

That reminds of the time Oven said a rude thing to her older brother, but it was a figure of speech. For her, however, it wasn't. She beat him relentlessly, almost leaving him badly hurt. That's why no one dared to say anything to her brother, not even Big Mom's crew. They felt respect towards the girl since she became Katakuri's wife. And obviously, she has become more gluttonous than usual. Having two children inside her womb was not good at all.

And a luscious smell appears in her nostrils as she slowly approaches until she comes across a large chocolate cake. It wasn't big, but enough to fill a hungry person's stomach. Will she have enough money? She opens her wallet for a moment to see how much she has left and her eyes light up, having the best luck in the world. She rushes inside to buy that delicious sweet, but bumps into someone on her way out of the shop.

"Be more careful, you idiot!" shouts the young woman with a raised fist about to hit the person responsible.

"The one who should be careful is you!" shouts the annoyed boy.

"What did you say, you stupid little shit!"

"What you heard, witch!"

A vein grows on Len's temple, already wanting to hit the boy; however, she is quickly stopped by the maid.

"Len-chan, please, you must not strain yourself. I remind you that you are pregnant."

"... It's okay." She relaxes with her arms crossed without taking her eyes off the boy. The funny thing is that she noticed that characteristic straw hat and that scar under his eye.

And that boy, a bit rude, leaves Len in the sweet shop. The young woman kept looking at him as if she knew him from somewhere. He was too relaxed, it was as if he didn't care at all about what was going on. It was weird. Extremely strange. Oh, she remembered that tomorrow is Sanji's wedding and Pudding should buy a big present for that couple. She thinks they'll be happy. However, it's not like that. Big Mom's plan was something else.

She wishes she could intervene and not get young Vinsmoke killed. Even if he was a pervert he looked like a nice person. She sighs lightly, already buying the cake to eat it on the way. She should stop by the infirmary to check on Cracker. The poor guy must have taken such a beating that he lay motionless on the floor. If Katakuri takes on Mugiwara and Mugiwara defeats him, he'll be torn to shreds. She thinks about it as she calmly eats her meal.

She should go home to see Katakuri, she begins to miss him, but first, thanks to the mirror Brûlée gave her at the time, she calls her husband's personal chefs and hands them the shopping bag. She was already happy to run the errand, now to the island. She was so anxious to see him. To give him cuddles, to hug him. She wanted to do everything to him, even have sex with him. It had been a long time since she had done it with him. But he only delighted her by masturbating her, but for her it wasn't enough.

She pouts slightly in annoyance at such things. Although she understands that he doesn't want to hurt her. Well, enough thoughts. She has to go home with a big grin from ear to ear. She comes to a big mirror and uses it to take a big shortcut. The Mirror World was huge and less than Brûlée told him where to go to Katakuri's house or else she would get lost. Well rather it was his too. She arrived at her home and shouts:

"Katakuri, my love! I'm home!"

She hears someone choking, to which she looks over to see that her beloved husband is in the kitchen eating. The young woman puts her hands on her hips. 

"I didn't think you'd be coming so soon."

"You're eating without me." She puffs out her cheeks in annoyance, something Katakuri found amusing.

"Sorry, I was kind of hungry," he confesses as he pulls her in with his mochi by sitting her on his lap, "but I left you good bits."

"You're bad, Katakuri. We were supposed to eat as a family."

How can it be that this girl with a lot of character is so fucking cute in that state? That's why he loved it, he even purrs happily, resting his forehead on hers, slowly caressing her cheek and his other hand is stroking her belly where he feels the occasional kick. Len moans a little, it was painful, but bearable. That means the little ones were a bit unruly.

Katakuri can't help but place a small kiss on the young girl's lips as he pulls her in a little. She savours that familiar taste. She pulls away with a smirk.

"And then you say let's eat together as a family if you've already had chocolate."

"I couldn't help it." She forms a big pout on her lips. "I'm a bad wife, I know."

"You are, but I love you," Katakuri confesses, still hugging her and cradling her from that position.

"Your sister must be nervous about tomorrow."

"You know what's going to happen."

"Why doesn't your mother want you two to be happy? She let you do it with me."

"Because it's different with Germa 66," the man says, resting his head on the young woman's shoulder. "They are natural enemies and very dangerous, the best way is to kill one of their children so that they understand that mum is serious."

"You'll cause a war with that."

"We're used to that."

They are children of a Yonkou, maybe Katakuri is right. They're used to being in that kind of situation and no one is worried because they have Commander Sweet on their side. Len puts her fingers in his maroon hair, stroking it where it tangles easily. For the first time, she feels afraid of losing him so she hides her face in the hollow between his neck and shoulder.

Katakuri notices this. He comforts her by stroking her back. He is clear about one thing: he would not allow anyone to touch her to hurt her. She is the most important thing in this world. Then his mother and his brothers. Those two would fight to protect what they love. Len feels a slight discomfort between her legs, she was getting warm. She holds Katakuri's leather jacket tightly so he would look at her. Big mistake. That face of Len's showed viciousness.

"Kata..."

"Let's not start, Len." He knows where this is going to lead. "I'm afraid of hurting you and our children."

"But I want to feel you! It's been too long without sex and it's killing me."

"And I've already told you no."

"You won't hurt me." She was clear about that. "Or aren't you attracted to me?" She lifts that comfortable dress a little, revealing that belly. "It's this belly, isn't it? I look really ugly with it."

Katakuri is surprised the girl said that. He takes it patiently since she was in her pregnancy days.

"Oh, come on. You're the most gorgeous and cute thing I've ever seen in my life. And you have the cutest belly."

"Don't lie to me," she was sobbing.

"I would never lie to you," he purred, brushing his nose against hers. "I would never stop caressing this scandalous body."

"I don't have a body of ten. I have a terrible body."

"To you what is hideous, to me is beautiful." He has used the same phrase she said six months ago.

Len's eyes instantly light up as she hears those words she couldn't help but hug Katakuri's big neck. The man smiles in satisfaction at what he did. However, his hands slowly move up to the area of her breasts and he squeezes them a little. Len moans in pain as she feels the sensation she knows so well.

"Although I'm a little hungry, have you saved milk for me?" Since Len has produced that substance, Katakuri would take the opportunity to suck on her nipples savouring that delicious treat.

"Pervert." She can't help but blush as her husband lifts up that nightgown further revealing those breasts that just got a little big.

"And you know you love it." He sits her on the table so they're both comfortable. "You're a delicious delicacy." And without preamble, he licks the nipple and then sinks his teeth into it, sucking it eagerly.

A slight moan escapes Len's lips as she feels Katakuri's milk being drawn from her loins. She can' t help but watch him as some of the liquid trickles down from the corners of his lips.

"Katakuri... you're making... our little ones... jealous of you."

"Can't they let daddy taste mummy's milk?" he licks his fangs in satisfaction.

"You're doing it on purpose." Len's breathing becomes ragged.

"Me? Why?"

"You're making me hot and bothered."

"Maybe," he laughs in amusement at his dear wife's expression, "and I might have a slight problem in my trousers."

"Then make love to me like old times," Len says, holding his cheeks. "I want to feel you, I really do. You heard the doctor, there's nothing wrong with having sex when you're pregnant."

"But I'm afraid of hurting them and making you uncomfortable."

"If I was uncomfortable, I'd tell you. If it hurt, I would tell you." She tries her best to convince him.

Katakuri nods a little, trying to think clearly what to do. Follow his instinct or don't do it. But it was hurting his trousers that he was roaring in surrender.

"Damn, Len, you always convince me."

A triumphant smile leaves Len's lips as she feels the five-metre man take her in his arms and lead her to his room. In intimidating moments she always has to help him by masturbating him, but at no time did she ever feel him in her flesh. The essence of that girl is authentic. He loved it, he couldn't get enough of sniffing all over her and making her his again and again.

Once in the bedroom, he carefully lays her down on the bed while he stands to the side, not wanting to crush her, he could hurt her. His caresses did not cease on her belly and she felt again those little kicks of her adorable children. They were anxious to get out, they know it perfectly well. Their lips melt again, feeling each other's affection. Katakuri purrs in pleasure at such an act bringing his hand to one of the young girl's breasts to squeeze it a little. She was so sensitive that she couldn't help but give a little moan. He loved that sound and knowing that she was sensitive made him even more aroused.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, squeezing them tightly as if she was on the verge of orgasm. Pleasure consumed them both. He removes that annoying nightgown completely, as it does not allow him to see his wife's perfect body. She may deny it, but to him she was extremely beautiful. The kisses descend from her neck, passing between her breasts to reach her bulging belly, which he kisses with affection. Those little ones were kicking and kicking as they gladly received their father's affection. Len laughs softly, shuddering, those lips making him melt.

"You're making me jealous."

"You have to spoil them once in a while."

"You're the sweetest man in the world." She brings one of her hands to her face.

"And you are the most beautiful woman in the world." With his tongue he slowly moves from her navel to her pubic area where he kisses her tenderly.

"K... Kata... I'm sensitive."

"That makes this fun." He smiles playfully.

"Don't be naughty... Ah!"

Too late, as that man has begun to lick the entire length of his entrance savouring what to him is a delicacy. Len's body was trembling as she felt those little sensations running up and down her back. Being pregnant makes her whole body convulse almost having mini orgasms, something Katakuri loved. She even squeezes the sheets tightly without stopping moaning at any moment.

The grip Katakuri felt between his trousers was so tight that he had to undo them because he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't deny that he wanted to feel it. How those walls were squeezing his member tightly, how he was sucking on it begging for it to ejaculate. With that thought in his head he couldn't wait for long. The advantage of Len being in a pregnant state like this was that it made her more aroused and caused her to get wet so much more easily, that even her tongue entered that cavity without any problem.

Little by little Len's back slowly curves upwards, feeling a tingling sensation slowly appear in her belly. Until she releases that orgasm she was longing for. Katakuri only purrs in pleasure as he pulls away to see his wife lying on the bed breathing heavily. The moment of truth arrived and he was nervous. He didn't know what position to put her in to make her comfortable and not hurt his own children.

An idea occurs to him and he has to try it out. He gently positions Len where he lays her on her side with her legs bent so that her belly rests on the bed. As he moves behind her in a spoon position he gently caresses her body. He kisses her shoulders almost transforming that intimacy into something magical. They both look at each other quite determined to do it and moan, one feeling the invasion and the other the squeeze.

The movements become somewhat gentle and pleasurable for the couple, taking the slightest care not to hurt her. There was no need to move fast. He just wanted to feel that flesh grasping his phallus as he watched Len moan, resting her hand on her husband's face not wanting him to deflect it at any time. This was a new sensation for them. Whenever they bullied there was always carnal desire and now it's the opposite. Love is what they both feel.

Katakuri's lips brushed against young Len's neck by way of tingling. He liked to touch those erogenous points that drove her crazy. Minutes have passed of so much pampering and affection that already the commander feels he is about to ejaculate. He pulls out his member where he cums out almost staining Len's belly and thighs. The young woman bites her lip, already satisfied with having had sex with him, and rests her whole body in this position. However, she feels him slowly move her onto her back and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, I needed that," the young woman says, brushing her fingers against his scar.

"I wouldn't hesitate to do it again," he laughs and purrs at the same time accepting the caress.

"You're a cute kitten," she laughs, blushing a little.

"Your cute kitty."

"Katakuri..." Now Len's tone of voice was one of concern. "Please, if something bad happens..."

"I'm not going to let you intervene," he comments. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can defend myself."

"But you're pregnant and you're at risk of getting hurt."

"I'm not going to promise anything." That's Len. A young airhead who can't get things into his head.

He can't do anything but release a slight sigh, hugging the girl carefully where they both rest for what awaits them the next day.

And it came. Something that not everyone believed was going to happen. Sanji saw Pudding's hidden eye and told her that he was beautiful with her something that young Charlotte had a tremendous shock that couldn't kill the boy. This made Daifuku so angry that he did not hesitate to beat his sister for disobeying his mother's orders. This did not please Sanji who attacked the genie-man with determination. Bege's plan made an appearance where everyone has started attacking at the wedding.

A former Shichibukai named Jimbei leaves Big Mom's crew to join Mugiwara's crew which the boy was overjoyed to hear. This has provoked the wrath of Big Mom who attacked the Gyojin without hesitation. Len watched from afar as his brothers-in-law fought relentlessly against Mugiwara's crew. And Len notices that boy he saw yesterday. It was him! 'Why didn't you notice, stupid!', she mentally beats herself that she was even furious that she felt like going over there and punching the Pay Hat herself.

However, it was all in slow motion to the eyes of someone who with his Haki can see the future. In it he saw how someone shot Len causing his death. This alerted him so much that using the ability of his mochi he makes a kind of shield on her protecting her. Len is surprised at this, not understanding anything. And suddenly, she feels a very negative aura in the environment and she wasn't the only one to notice it. Bege's henchmen watched in horror as the man walked towards them.

Len notices this and his gaze falls on someone who looks familiar. 

"Capone Bege!"

"Hirawashi Len!"

"Won't you ever get tired of following me?!"

"Don't make me laugh, brat." But there was no time to talk, there was a man in front of him, showing intense anger, who mercilessly kills a member of Bege's crew.

"Whoever dares to harm her will pay dearly."

Luffy's eyes are fixed on the five-metre man holding Len protectively in his arms. In his head, things were going through his mind that this guy has to be very strong. Katakuri notices someone staring at him and turns to meet Mugiwara's eyes. Those eyes were a way of challenge for both of them. Neither showed any fear. They both wanted to fight. Luffy wants to defeat him and so does Katakuri, but Katakuri knows he will not lose to a rookie like Mugiwara.

Their fight was about to begin.


	21. Chapter XX

The Mugiwara are escaping. They must get out of that kingdom as soon as possible before Big Mom wipes them out. And they didn't count on their captain because he was facing the sweet commander, Charlotte Katakuri. The two were in the Mirror World of Brûlée having an intense battle. Luffy was not giving up so easily. He tried to understand the man's moves, but he always perfected them. His techniques were no good, he was doing better.

This was bothering Mugiwara. He was used to facing enemies as powerful as him, but Katakuri was no mere human. He is a super human as Brûlée had said at the time. The rubber was not capable of defeating the mochi. He is a perfect man for anyone. Katakuri is clear about one thing, he wasn't going to lose to a rookie like Luffy, who has dared to enter the New World to take on Mom. And he is thankful that Len is not present because he knows the girl would interfere and it was not the right time. She was pregnant and he must protect her at all costs.

But his patience ran out and he used the awakening ability of his Akuma no Mi to bury Luffy alive. This time, he was able to finish him off, he looks at his watch and sees that it's already forty minutes past snack time. This irritated him enough that he immediately calls the chefs. The chefs soon appear and give Katakuri the bad news that the tea has gone cold; he wasn't bothered at all. With his mochi he creates a house covering that cart and walks towards it. It is his shrine and it is a forbidden place to enter. Whoever disturbs Katakuri will be a dead man.

The commander enters, already unconcerned about the outside, and pulls down his scarf a little so that he can eat in peace. However, his eyes widen when he sees a certain person he never expected to see here.

"Len, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you, my love!" she shouts with her arms raised. "It's just that you were taking so long." She pokes her fingers together in a pouting manner.

He just sighs and scratches the back of his neck as he walks over to her. How could he refuse such a thing? She's his wife and she looks so tender when she's like this. He sits down on the ground, feeling the cool touch as he pulls the young woman into his arms to place a small kiss on her lips. He purrs as he notices those caresses on her face. It has been hours since they were together, but for both of them it was an eternity. It was killing them inside not being with each other and knowing that he was okay.

Katakuri picks up a doughnut to put it in pillow mode where he rests his head on it. Meanwhile, Len takes the opportunity to continue caressing that face so perfect for her. If only he could put his fear aside and have everyone look at him the way she looks at him. Len is now like a teenage girl in love with the perfect man. She would do anything to take care of him and that included feeding him. She's giving him those sweets that drove the commander crazy where he didn't hesitate to devour them like never before.

Donuts. Wife. What else did he need to make him happy? Of course, the little ones who were still in full development. How he would love to hold them in his arms. But now he was content with what he had. Len's hand was cupping his head, watching her enjoy the way she ate. She hasn't stopped smiling for a moment as she kissed his forehead, receiving a grunt of satisfaction. She even reaches up to his chin to remove the remains with her tongue.

They look so happy enjoying this intimate moment. He humming and eating while she gave him all the love in the world. And it all fades away when they see the ceiling shatter showing Luffy with his Third Gear imbued by his Haki. Everything for Katakuri went in slow motion. His face reflected terror. He swallows dryly and his eyes change from that of a man in love to that of a crazed demon.

"You've seen me eat!"

He hides his face with the scarf again and an evil aura comes over him. The chefs have witnessed Katakuri's face and feel real fear. Without thinking, they start to run; however, they quickly freeze as they feel the man coming dangerously close to them. Rage was consuming him. He was a true demon. His eyes showed he was murdering someone. The chefs begged for mercy saying that they had seen nothing. That they wouldn't say anything to anyone. Katakuri was blinded, uneasy, brandishing his trident.

Luffy looked expectantly at what was about to happen. However, while distracted, he is hit by a blow from someone, sending him flying a few miles into the walls that decorated that world. Katakuri stops dead in his tracks and the chefs' mouths drop open. Luffy emerges from the rubble groaning in pain and stares at the cause of all this. He swallows as he sees a real demon. Worse than Nami.

"How dare you interrupt our sanctuary?!" Len was in a rage. "Do you know how many hours I've been waiting to see my husband again?" she gnashes her teeth in rage as she approaches Mugiwara. "It was our most intimate moment and you interrupt! And rude to boot! Haven't they taught you any manners, you stupid monkey?"

"... She's worse than Nami when she's angry, she's a witch," Luffy comments and Len gets even more pissed off, stomping her foot on the floor and making everything shake.

"Say that again and in front of me!"

"Len-sama don't make any effort! Remember you're pregnant!" shouts one of the chefs trying to calm the situation down.

"Ah! Are you expecting a baby?"

"Of course I am, you idiot!"

"I thought you were fat."

Tension. Chefs with their mouths hanging open, even more than before. Katakuri shocked by what the boy had said. And Len, for her part, was petrified at the boy's sincere words. Did he see her as fat? Did that mean Katakuri did too? Was that why he refused to make love to her until yesterday? She rests her knees on the ground feeling all her pride has vanished and begins to cry loudly. Remember: she is pregnant and her personality can be altered, like, for example, now.

Katakuri's heart flutters at the sight of her in this state as he runs towards her, forgetting about the chefs for the moment. He stands up to her, holding her.

"Katakuri, he said it! He sees me fat! I'm ugly to your eyes!"

"You're not fat, Len." He tries to reassure her with words. "You are the most beautiful woman with a beautiful belly. Don't listen to her. He hasn't had a chance to have you for a wife."

"I'd rather have meat than a witch."

That was the last straw. Katakuri, with all the rage in the world, stretches out his arm in mochi fashion hitting Luffy very hard where Luffy falls to the ground from the beating. He brings his hands to his face screaming in pain. That punch was worse than the previous ones. As he gets up, he is kicked by the commander sending him flying through the air. He uses his ability to grab a mirror and look at the scene. Katakuri's eyes did not show the calmness he desired, but rather that of an enraged demon.

It seems that, apart from having his face seen, he was very upset about what Len called him. She is emotionally sensitive and that bastard was spoiling it. He has already forgotten about the chefs who have seized the moment to get out of there as soon as possible, forgetting about the situation with Len. Katakuri wasn't going to let Mugiwara taunt her. Over his dead body.

Swiftly, he beat Luffy relentlessly, not controlling all his consumed rage. The young pirate, thanks with his Observation Haki, could see Katakuri's attack perfectly, dodges it and kicks Katakuri's jaw causing him to freeze in place. 'He didn't dodge it, why,' Luffy couldn't believe he had hit this almost untouchable being. The commander returns to his spot to hit him; however, the young girl dodges without any difficulty still wanting to find out what was going on.

Several more dodges and he understood everything. That man invincible to anyone always relied on his Observation Haki, as he could see the future before taking or giving a beating. It was his big chance so he activated his Gear Four where he relentlessly attacked the big man who could only defend himself. His mind is not at ease. His Haki wasn't helping him. It's the first time someone hit him like that, how long had it been since he was hit? He didn't even remember. Another blow and Katakuri was about to hit the ground with his back.

But the words of his sister Brûlée echo in his head. He performs a kind of acrobatics, resting his head on the ground and by way of impulse, he pulls back his whole body and sits up. His eyes were closed for a moment and he opens them again, returning to his serenity. Luffy was approaching and is hitting the man-mochi, but it's all over now. Katakuri has returned to his former state where his whole body turns into mochi dodging those attacks that were easy for him. Luffy was static. He thought he had already won and he hadn't. He was going to keep attacking.

He was going to continue attacking; however, another person hits his face where Luffy flies through the air. His whole body goes flying into the mountains that decorated that world. He bounced again and again, like the balloon he is, and he looked up to find Len again. And this time her face reflected more than anger.

"I won't let you hit Katakuri!" Marks are appearing on her body and her eyes emit that shade of colour. Katakuri knows it. He has seen it before. The girl was entering this overly powerful state.

Luffy was shocked at that transformation and doesn't know if it was good or bad. Len raises her fists where she is gathering energy around her, rather the pieces of stone left behind by the boys in their fight. Now those light marks turn brown like the earth itself and she is about to attack.

"I will dig your grave here and now!"

She was about to perform such an attack; however, a certain person stops her using his mochi to immobilise her. Len notices this and starts to move from her place.

"Katakuri, let go of me!"

"I won't let you get hurt," the man says standing beside her calmly, "and let him hurt you."

"I'm not going to let that fool hit you again!"

"He won't. Not ever again."

Len relaxes when he hears that determined voice in Katakuri. It is the man he has known for a long time. A man who fears nothing and gives up nothing. The young woman returns to her normal state where she carefully observes the battle of titans of the two opponents. One young man with a desire to become the King of Pirates and the other to protect his family at all costs. And not referring to the Charlotte family, but to his real family: Len and his little ones.

The battle was intense. He doesn't know how many hours had passed. But that boy was not giving up. Every time he looked at Katakuri, he saw hope in his eyes. As if he had met an admirable adversary. Even with her, he doesn't have that look. Sure, she' s never seen him face other enemies in these six months. But those eyes showed it. A man who expected an opponent like Mugiwara.

That is why he did not enter the fray. It was a battle of two men with a clear objective. Every time Katakuri hit Luffy, Luffy got up stronger than ever. That boy reminded her of her when she was a child. She faced hundreds of boys and hundreds of men stronger than her, and she got up again and again with the clear thought of not giving up. What if that boy is proving that he didn't care about Katakuri's physical appearance? She wasn't afraid to see him.

She felt hope in that boy who kept trying to hit her husband, but he was always one step ahead. He was about to make a deadly attack with his trident, but Luffy slips where he receives that terrifying attack. Len is surprised at this, he had saved himself on several occasions, but this time he didn't. What happened to him? And she wasn't the only one, Katakuri couldn't believe what she was seeing. He received a big attack and was able to dodge it easily. Something didn't add up.

Luffy gets up again with that large open wound to attack Katakuri; however, he falls sideways where the pair watch as some kind of needle passes by Mugiwara's face. The girl was trying to figure out what it was and Katakuri looks sideways at the place where the needle shot out. He knows that attack. He knows it perfectly well. It's happened before and with Len. He can hear laughter coming from that mound. He couldn't believe she was out here banging on about it.

Luffy has fallen, but he gets back up still sore. He needed to rest and he did. He looked at Katakuri who was distracted, though his eyes showed disapproval. What was going on? Katakuri holds up his trident again and calls out to the one in charge:

"Flampe!"

Len looks in the direction where Katakuri was looking and there was his little sister coming out of hiding when she heard her big brother calling out to her. And she wasn't the only one, a lot of fans were coming out in panic as if to draw attention to themselves. 'Did she provoke this?' she now understood the look on her husband's face. And she agreed. That child has interfered in their fight.

The big guy walks towards her and Flampe has the thought that her dear brother is going to congratulate her on her great work. However, everyone does not expect such an act from Katakuri. The man they all respected and revered thrusts his own trident into the corner of his stomach, where he wounded Luffy. Mugiwara could not believe his eyes. A few drops of blood fell on Flampe's face also not believing what had just happened. Len was the only one to understand why he did it.

"Why, why did you do it?"

In a long time, Katakuri never had this feeling that was killing him. That wound was so great that he couldn't help but let go of his trident. He looks fearlessly at his little sister and, with all the determination in the world, grabs his scarf and slowly undoes it. The pirates and Flampe look horrified at what they are seeing.

"Don't you dare..." The true face of Katakuri. A true monster in anyone's eyes. "To give unwanted support in a duel between men!"

"Don't you come near me! Don't you touch me! You monster!" Flampe runs backwards, slamming into the mound.

"If you're going to mock that idiot, then you'll mock me too!"

The pirates looked with horror at the face of the sweet commander who already didn't care. He would not allow undesirables to help him in the face of a man's fight. Luffy is his opponent and no one else's. Flampe, on the other hand, watched the scene with horror. Her favourite big brother is not at all beautiful. He's a monster. That made her a lot angry.

"How pitiful!" cries Flampe. "What are you trying to accomplish by piercing your own stomach? Someone like you can't be my brother Katakuri! Your mouth is split up to your ears! You look like a pelican eel!" She spits the gum out of her mouth that hits Katakuri's cheek squarely.

"Stop, Flampe-sama! We can't contain our laughter!" The pirates begin to imagine the fish named by Flampe.

Flampe was about to say something else, but a shoe hits her full in the face where young Charlotte has not stopped moaning in pain. All the pirates stop laughing and their bodies tremble before an almost demonic figure. Katakuri knows that footwear well and turns his face slightly to look at the culprit. Len was sparking and everything around her was breaking apart.

"You call my husband that and you're going to remember me, you rude fucking child!"

"Len-sama!"

"I call him whatever I want! Haven't you seen his face?!" pointing her finger at him. "He's ugly and repulsive! He can't be my brother! And you've married this pelican eel!"

"I have seen his face before you!" Everyone is astonished at the confession of Len who was already at Katakuri's side. "And..." Effortlessly, she jumps up and wraps her arms around her husband's neck and goes about spoiling him like never before. "He's the most handsome man I've ever seen in my life!"

"Len..."

The faces of the pirates and Flampe were pure surprise. 'Is she crazy,' was all the girl thought.

"How can you say that, you're crazy!"

"Call me what you like, but this man is the most attractive thing on the face of the earth!" She fingers away the annoying gum and steps down to face Flampe and his henchmen. "I promised myself that if anyone dared to mock his face I'll give him the thrashing of the century myself!" She points decisively at Flampe. "And he has taken off his scarf and given himself that wound out of respect for that stupid monkey!" She now pointed at Luffy. "And no one can intervene in the fight of two men where there is mutual respect!"

Mugiwara sees Katakuri who was calm at this conversation of the girl. He notices how she is protecting him from people like them. He would have done the same for Ace, for Sabo or for his nakamas who are waiting for them. The commander turns on his heel to see the boy who still has that look of rivalry and not losing. He walks slowly in the direction of Luffy. Flampe tells the henchmen to take pictures of her brother's face, but Len stops them by beating them all. Even if she was pregnant, she wasn't going to let those idiots get any closer.

She was doing it for him. It's his battle. 'That boy has taken away her fear of people seeing him like that,' she clenches her fists, determined to fight. And it all happened so fast. Both opponents throw their King's Haki causing a big energy shock where they slowly fall down except Len who has a lot of resistance to that ability. This time the fight was going to get serious with a determined Luffy and a determined Katakuri.

The battle was so intense that Len had no choice but to get away from there as soon as possible because she knows they are going to destroy everything in their path. They were evenly matched on the basis of injuries. Len understood that Katakuri wants to be evenly matched and see which of the two was going to fall first. She clasps her hands together imploring him to win. He has been battling for hours with a single purpose: to prove that he is a tough foe to defeat.

A smile forms as she sees Luffy fall again, but he gets back to his feet. 'That kid being made of rubber must not have broken ribs,' Len looks at Katakuri who was grinning as if something was about to come. The boy was going to use his Gear Four again and the big guy didn't get in the way of the transformation. But this one was different from the last one. A large smoke forms around Luffy in the guise of snakes. It is known as the Snakeman form.

What would be so special about that form? Luffy launches a basic attack by stretching out his arm where Katakuri dodges it easily; however, he didn't notice that the attack comes back hitting him squarely. Len was surprised at that and saw it. That arm was as fast as a snake, it gained more speed in this form! Now the battle really got serious.

Punches to the ribs, face, back, powerful techniques to knock each other down.... All this was taking shape in the Mirror World. Just one more blow and it will be over for both of them. Katakuri looks out of the corner of his eye at Len who was behind a mound watching everything and with her hands on her belly as if calming the situation. If he lost, Mom would take the lives of his wife and children.He remembers it like it was yesterday: 'If you don't finish off that idiot Mugiwara, say goodbye to that girl and my future grandchildren'.

He clenches his sharp teeth tightly, not wanting it to happen. Katakuri moves at great speed towards Luffy transforming his whole body into mochi like some kind of doughnut. The boy knows the attack he is about to make. He was prepared for what's coming. Katakuri rises back to his normal state as his right arm turns into a spiked arm.

Len watched it all in slow motion. Both of their attacks were coming right at them to end this battle.

"Gomu Gomu no King Cobra!"

"Zan giri mochi!"

Both blows hit the other one with a great shock of energy, almost exploding the place where they were. Len had to shield himself from the mound to avoid being hit. She doesn't know how many minutes have passed and she doesn't know if Katakuri is alright. When she looks out she sees a big hole where Luffy is and Katakuri is on the ground, but he didn't fall backwards. This was a bad omen for her.

However, she opens her eyes in surprise to see that Mugiwara was still alive after that attack and fell to the ground. And when he gets up he finds in front of him a Katakuri who has not given up either. Both were tired. One of them was going to fall. Who will be the first to fall?


	22. Chapter XXI

The tension in the air was indescribable. Both opponents on their feet in the dust caused by such an intense fight. Breaths are heaving with their hearts in their throats. They stagger a little, but their willpower prevents them from falling. Neither of them wants to lose. From a distance, Len looks at each of them figuring out who makes the false move to end this battle. These two have respected each other during this fight, but everything must come to an end.

If Luffy loses, the Mugiwara will surrender. And if Katakuri loses... it would be doom for Big Mom's crew for the defeat of the strongest commander. She sees that her husband is about to speak, taking his last breath, where he wants to know the Mugiwara's answer.

"Will you come back to defeat Big Mom?"

"Of course I will, because I will be the Pirate King!"

'No one can get that idea out of his head,' Len is amazed that the boy has a dream to fulfil. The commander smiles where she couldn't understand.

"You're looking too far into the future." And as if everything was in slow motion, Katakuri slowly falls backwards until he hits the ground for good. The sign of defeat.

Luffy could not believe what had happened. At last he was able to finish off the toughest enemy he's ever had in history. The young pirate approaches him to inspect him closely to see if this was a dream or not. It was not. He no longer gets up from his seat. He pulls his straw hat from that other hat Bege gave him and places it over Katakuri's mouth in respect. He turns to look for the mirror that would get him out of there and for that he must find Brûlée.

Big mistake. In front of him, just a few metres away, is Len with an unfriendly look on her face. Should he confront her now? They both look at each other as if they are saying a lot of things. Perhaps a rivalry that is hard to describe. Luffy moves into a fighting stance, in case the girl attacks him. He has already tried two punches and she is not weak. He thinks Len is stronger than Katakuri, but can he fight under those conditions?

Instead, she glances from time to time at her husband's body, no longer able to move a muscle. Seeing him like this infuriates her and, on the other hand, it does not. In this battle she could see a very different Katakuri than the one she is used to seeing. A man who is not a super human but quite the opposite. A man who is easy to take down if you take him seriously and summon the courage to defeat a brown beast. She raises her arm, alerting Luffy, to point to his right. This puzzles the pirate a little, not understanding anything.

"The exit is that way."

Should he trust her? What if it's a trap? She doesn't seem to want to fight him knowing the condition he's in. Luffy didn't hesitate at all and walked in the direction Len told him to go.

"Mugiwara!" And he stops in his tracks when he hears her call out to him. "The next time we meet and I'm in better condition, I won't hesitate to beat you to the ground. And Katakuri will not fall to you again."

That warning made Luffy's grin widen as he relished the idea.

"I will not hesitate to fight him and you!"

She smiles to which he nods watching the enemy who defeated Katakuri leave. Len slowly approaches her husband's body by sinking her knees to the ground, holding her belly firmly so as not to hurt herself. Seeing him like this infuriates her, but she restrains herself. She reaches her hand towards the hat to slowly remove it and see Katakuri's tired face from the fight. That boy motivated him and best of all, he let go of what terrified him and was able to be himself.

She smiles to which he nods watching the enemy who defeated Katakuri leave. Len slowly approaches her husband's body by sinking her knees to the ground, holding her belly firmly so as not to hurt herself. Seeing him like this infuriates her, but she restrains herself. She reaches her hand towards the hat to slowly remove it and see Katakuri's tired face from the fight. That boy motivated him and best of all, he let go of what terrified him and was able to be himself.

If Katakuri were conscious he would tell her not to do it. She doesn't know what condition the little ones would be in if she tries so hard. And there is no choice. There is no one around to help them. She can lift him thanks to her supernatural strength and she doesn't do it for a simple reason. She doesn't know how many minutes have passed, until she hears someone approaching what definitely stops. The person's breathing becomes a bit labored and she turns her head to see who it was.

"Len-chan!" It is none other than Brûlée bringing with her a large first-aid kit.

"Brûlée."

"Quickly, we must bandage onii-chan's body!" She's in hysterics, motivated by her concern for Katakuri.

"Don't worry, he's fine." She reassures her with a smile. "He's sleeping peacefully."

"I brought the first aid kit!" she says, showing it to him. "I hope this will work."

"Of course it will." She rests her hand on the Charlotte's shoulder and then helps her.

This should be enough,' the girl thinks, keeping her eyes on Katakuri in case he wakes up at some point. She keeps stroking his face as a way of knowing that she is there and is not going anywhere. Bandages on his head, on his side... Everything so that the man will open his eyes and you know he's OK. That's all both women want. Brûlée explains the situation to Len by saying that the Mugiwara have escaped Big Mom's clutches. For some reason, if Katakuri heard this, he would be happy.

Luffy was lucky to get out of that ocean alive, and even luckier in those conditions. Her ears prick up as she hears a faint sigh. Katakuri is waking up. A sound of pain and anguish appears in his throat to which the girl rests her hand, she doesn't want to see him suffer anymore.

"Where...?" he asks with wide eyes.

"Welcome to the world of the living, Katakuri," she teases with a simple smile.

And as if she saw it coming, Katakuri uses his strength to hug the young woman. It's a sign of concern.

"God, you're alive."

"Of course I'm alive. That idiot didn't touch a hair on my head."

"That's not what I meant."

"Onii-chan!" He hears his little sister call out to him. "Thank goodness! I thought I'd lost you!"

"I'm fine." He calms Brûlée with a small smile, but changes it as he remembers one thing that has him intrigued. "And Mugiwara?"

"That bastard has escaped," she grumbles very angrily.

A sincere smile appears from Katakuri, he was pleased to hear that. ' 'I knew it,' Len smiles too. The only one who didn't like it too much was Brûlée. However, she has a suspicion that her brother wished for Luffy to escape safely. She can' t argue with that, after all, that boy made Katakuri give up his fear. Memories begin to come flooding back, both of them reminiscing about the accident. A Katakuri who didn't care what anyone thought of him, changed completely at the sight of his injured sister.

He never forgave himself. And now he must protect his real family. Len and his children. He doesn't want to stop hugging the young woman; however, she lays him back down so that he doesn't move from his place. It's not good for her to make any sudden movements. She averts her gaze, in the distance, looking at the bodies of the pirates and Flampe. That pup didn't know how to respect Katakuri's fight against Luffy. She was disgusted that he made fun of her face. Katakuri has a great face.

"Len I..."

"Katakuri." She cuts him off by placing her finger on his lips. "I don't want you to think about what happened with Flampe. That girl doesn't know how to appreciate what's right in front of her eyes." She keeps caressing his face. The eye contact is always there, always present. "You are the most wonderful man in the world. I love you with all my strength. I love every imperfection, every smile, every cuddle.... I love everything.

The maroon eyes of that being, who considers him a monster, shine with intensity. These words touch the depths of his heart. He raises his hand to caress her face. That velvety skin that she loves so much, stained by her own blood. She didn't care.

"That's why I love you so much. You mean everything to me. I'd scour land and sea to find you. I will never stop loving you, nor our children." He reaches down to her belly to feel them. "I can't wait to see them and give them all the love in the world." He smiles more, showing his fangs.

Brûlée is watching a romantic film that even her eyes sparkle with emotion. These two are deeply in love and it shows in the atmosphere. That's why the marriage went well. It was good for Katakuri to meet such a wonderful woman like Len. And that Brûlée, at first, felt hatred in the girl. But during these months the love of those two grew even more.

In those very moments, Katakuri feels like the luckiest man in the world. It doesn't matter anymore how much pain he feels. That is secondary. He has Len, who cares for him, taking care not to cause any harm. And she has never stopped smiling. However, that doesn't last as Len slowly falls to the side, touching the ground. Katakuri and Brûlée's eyes widen at the sight. The Charlotte woman walks around her brother's body to reach her and take his temperature.

"She's hot." She alerts, fixing her gaze on Len's legs. A liquid is oozing out of them. Is it possible that...? "Onii-chan, Len's water has broken!"

"What? Automatically, he jumps up to see what Brûlée mentioned, "But she' s still got three months left!"

"Something's wrong. Something's wrong," she repeats again and again, nervous.

Katakuri's face reflects concern and fear in his dear wife. He can't just let her die there. Using all his strength, he stands up, ignoring the pain and takes the young woman in his arms to walk in the direction of one of the mirrors. Brûlée shouts at him that he mustn't go out, everyone will see his face. He ignores her completely. His duty now is to get Len to the hospital as soon as possible. He has a bad feeling. What if his children are in danger?

He steps out of that mirror that leads him to the big square where everyone, brothers and villagers, are standing there. They all smile at the sight of their brother or hero standing there, but their faces change with horror at the sight of Katakuri's deformed face. The younger brothers do not understand why their older brother was hiding something so horrible. Oven, who was there, rushes over.

"What are you doing? Where's your scarf?" he asks worriedly.

"There's no time, Oven. Len's water has broken."

"What?! But she' s still got three months to go!"

"Something's wrong and I'm not at all reassured," he complains in pain, to which he falls to the ground, resting his knees on it. "I must go... to the hospital." He mustn't miss, not this time.

Oven could not believe his eyes. His twin brother pushes aside his fear to take Len to the hospital. He clicks his tongue, not bearing to see him like this. He helps him up as he grabs the girl.

"I'll carry her. You won't make it in time in that condition."

"Oven, please," he roars, bringing his hand to his side, "hurry."

He nods and hurries away, taking Len to the hospital as soon as possible. Katakuri feels the gaze of all the beings living in that realm, seeing a deformed monster. He doesn't look at any of them. He just wants to get to her. He walks a little awkwardly, ignoring them all and feels his sister Brûlée following in his wake. Smoothie, Galette, Mont'Dor, Daifuku and Perospero see that Oven is hurrying Len somewhere. The five of them are surprised to see that their big brother is not wearing his scarf.

His appearance was unnatural. He is wounded from head to toe and seems to want to go to where Len is. All his muscles are failing him and every now and then he falls to the ground, bracing his hands and knees so as not to hurt himself. 'I must get there. I can't leave her alone,' he struggles to get back to his feet. Until he feels someone helping him. Smoothie and Daifuku couldn't bear to see their brother like this, so they opt to help him. Katakuri is mentally grateful, he needed it. Now he must get to her.

They take their time getting to the hospital where there are a few injured, from the fight with the Mugiwara and from Capone Bege's pirates. And in the background, Oven is seen where he hears some faint cries of pain from Len. Katakuri moves away to get to his brother, not caring if he falls or stumbles to the ground. Oven stops him.

"You can't go in. She's being tended to."

"I have to be with her. She needs me." He wants to go in, he can't leave her alone. Those cries of pain made him stand out.

"The doctor told me no one is to come in. She's in serious condition and needs to concentrate.

"How long ago did she wake up?"

"Since I left her on the stretcher."

He can't do anything about it, just wait for the screams to die down. He has a feeling that something is wrong and he just wishes it was nothing serious. He sits in a chair using all the patience in the world while his brothers are with him, supporting him. Cracker, having heard about the move, hurriedly runs to the room where Len is and finds his brothers. The one who is devastated is Katakuri who has not looked away at any time.

He does not know how many minutes have passed, those cries of lamentation and pain did not stop. Then, suddenly, his ears prick up as he hears the cries of a baby. His heart beats with excitement as he hears it and his brothers are happy that everything has turned out well. 'Everything went well? Really?', he hears only one cry, but the other? He just wants to go in and see what has happened.

And as if his pleas were heard, the door opens and the doctor appears and looks at the commander with horror. He never thought that this man is a monster in his eyes, it's better not to say anything in case he kills him right then and there.

"Katakuri-sama, I must report the situation."

"Tell me she's alright," he says worriedly.

"She's fine," he comments, putting on his glasses, "her water broke early. Something must have happened.

"And the babies? I only heard one crying."

"... Come in, please."

Fear appears in the five-metre man. He looks doubtfully at his brothers and Brûlée puts his hands behind his back to get him to enter. He takes all the determination in the world and walks in the direction of the room, entering with the doctor. The sight of Len sleeping peacefully is the most tender thing he has ever seen, but his eyes sparkle at the sight of a small bundle in his arms. He quietly approaches and takes the baby in his arms and looks down at it. He is a beautiful boy who has inherited his father's hair. He is touched to see him sleeping, just like his mother.

However, something catches his eye from the corner of his eye. A machine and inside it is a baby with several tubes connected to it. He walks slowly to see the little one and it is a girl who inherited her mother's hair. Both are twins. The baby is smaller than her brother and looks weaker. Is that bad?

"The boy was born healthy and strong; however, the little girl was not so lucky," says the doctor, standing next to the commander. "It seems that her brother stole her food during gestation, and Len-sama did something to make them both premature."

"Is she... alive?"

"Yes. Plus she didn't cry. That's why she's in the machine, hoping she'll wake up. If in 24 hours she shows no sign, then we assume she's dead."

'Dead', that word repeats over and over in his head as if it were a recording. He can' t believe that this baby, so fragile and small, won' t survive. What did he do wrong? He doesn't want to lose her, he wants her to live and see the world. He rests his hand on that glass, not looking away from the baby, deep down he doesn't want to move away. He hears a small whimper from someone, so he turns around, finding Len already awake and looking from one side to the other.

"My baby?" is the first thing she asks, not feeling warmth near her chest.

"It's with me," Katakuri replies approaching the young woman with the baby in his arms.

"Katakuri." She can't help but smile at the sight of him and the little one. "Isn't he beautiful?" she asks, holding the baby in her arms and seeing that he is still sleeping.

"It is," he replies, but he's worried about the little girl in that creepy machine.

Len realises this and ducks her head, feeling guilty.

"It's my fault." This gets the commander's attention. "While you were on the floor, I used that strange ability to heal your wounds. I never thought this would happen." A few tears slip down her cheeks. Anguish and pain are present in her. "I feel responsible. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Len." He guides his hand to the young woman's face, brushing away those tears. "You'll see it'll be all right. She's strong like you." He tries to lift the young woman's spirits. They are both devastated. They are afraid of losing the little girl forever.

They must have hope, without it it is impossible to know if the child will survive. And suddenly, a cry catches the attention of both of them and it was the little one who has woken up from his sleep. He seems to be a little hungry. Len pulls the chest out a little to stick it in, she moans as she feels a slight tug. He's a brute just like his father. Katakuri smiles at this action; however, he walks over to where the baby is and sits down on a chair he found there. He has one clear thought: he wasn't going to leave until he saw his daughter wake up.

Len hasn't said anything, he knows Katakuri's concern for the child. And so does she. She only has 24 hours until she wakes up and in those hours she has to hope. Come to think of it, she should name the baby he's still eating.

"How about Glutton?"

"Glutton?" Hearing the name he turns to look at her.

"He's a glutton, after all," she laughs at the idea. "Like his father."

"I like the name," the man confesses, smiling even more.

And they have to wait to name the little one, that she comes out of this alive. There is a kind of glove in which the doctors put their hands, so as not to open the capsule and the girl dies instantly. Katakuri hesitates to put his hand in there. He wants to touch that little hand, so small and delicate, so that she knows he is there, that he won't leave until he sees her wake up.

Two hours. Three hours. The hours flew by. The doctors dress Katakuri's deep wounds, changing those bandages every hour. Young Len doesn't have the strength to stay awake, opting instead to sleep. She only opens her eyes to feed Glutton who, right now, looks like her mother. Commander Sweet hasn't even slept for 23 hours. There was only an hour left to take for granted that the girl would not wake up. Is she that weak? His whole body trembles, anxious that the baby won't wake up.

He listens as the door opens, looking out of the corner of his eye to see who it was. His brothers couldn't wait any longer to find out if everything is all right. The first to approach Glutton's cot was Galette, who looked at the little one with gentleness.

"But look at him, he's just like nii-chan!

"He looks so adorable," commented Smoothie, standing next to her little sister.

"Will he inherit Katakuri's fangs?" asks Daifuku leaning out, but gets a good smack from his long-legged sister.

Oven walks over to Katakuri who hasn't looked away from the incubator. The flamboyant-haired one takes a close look at his niece.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm devastated," he replies crestfallen, "I'm afraid of losing my daughter."

"Have faith, brother." He rests his hand on Katakuri's shoulder, a way to lift his spirits.

'Have faith', and he had it in those 24 hours looking at the little girl. Fatigue was getting the better of him, but he must not give up. That little girl has a future ahead of her and he must not give up. She is strong like him and like her mother. No longer able to bear it, he puts his hand in that glove where he places his big finger on the baby's little hand. The child must feel him before they pull the plug for good. ''I know you're a strong girl. You will get through this. Mummy wants to see you, and so do I. Please wake up. Please wake up', with that thought, he can' t help a few tears sliding down his face, unobserved by his siblings.

And suddenly, he feels a slight, but small pressure on his finger. Someone is firmly gripping that joint. His maroon eyes are fixed on the little girl, who starts to move and begins to cry loudly. The siblings and Len herself are alerted by the sound. The girl has woken up with incredible energy, almost shattering anyone's eardrums. It was a miracle! A doctor comes in to check on Len's condition, but seeing that the baby has woken up, he calls the doctor to check and take the girl out of the incubator.

Katakuri already wants to hold the fragile baby girl in his arms, as a form of protection. The doctor appears with a few nurses to carefully take her out of the incubator and bring her to Len who could not believe her eyes. Her baby, her little angel is alive. Tears slipped down her face as she was already in her arms and, automatically, the little girl calmed down when she felt her mother. Maternal instinct, as some say.

"Hello, my little girl," she greets her by kissing her head. "My pretty girl. Forgive mommy for provoking this, I didn't wish to hurt you or you brother." She kept coddling the young girl who instinctively brings her little hand to her chest area. "I know, you must be hungry."

"So, are we finally going to see your chest?" A certain someone, didn't like that comment from Cracker very much. The atmosphere becomes tense.

"Get out if you don't want me to kill you one by one." Katakuri seems to have become somewhat protective.

Galette laughs at Katakuri's behaviour and goes over to Len to hand her Glutton, who is still sleeping peacefully. Katakuri's brothers withdraw, leaving the pair alone with the two unharmed babies. The commander approaches the bed, watching as the little girl begins to suckle at her mother's breast, and it seems that her older brother has awoken with some hunger.

But first she must feed the baby who is weak. Seeing the size of the two was abysmal, Glutton is bigger than her sister, due to the comment the doctor said at the time. The couple are now relaxed, but still need to keep an eye on her in case something bad happens.

"Now you have to take care of Hoppe like never before."

"Hoppe?" She is surprised at the name Katakuri gave the little girl.

"She gave this family hope," he comments, still stroking the little girl's head.

"I don't know what you've done, but I'm glad to see she's alive. And she has a lot of energy."

"Like her mother."

"And like her father."

They both laugh and Katakuri rests his forehead on hers to look directly into her eyes, about to confess his feelings.

"Thank you for giving me a family. Thank you for accepting me as I am. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever had in my life. I love you so much."

"And you for putting up with me during these months and taking care of me. I love you too and more than ever. And our children will love a father who will protect them from anything."

"And their mother will protect them too." He smiles more, stroking the little girl's head.

The love arose in two strangers who hated each other. Katakuri didn't trust her, but little by little, the desire to be together has always been there. A beautiful woman could love a monster like him. This is what real love feels like. This is love. True love. And she will spoil him and take care of him until death do them part.


	23. The End

Five years have passed since the birth of the twins. Five years since Monkey D. Luffy became King of the Pirates. Five years since the kingdom of Totto Land was inspired by peace. Charlotte Linlin disappeared from the map, as she was killed by Kaido himself, but the Beast Ruler was defeated by Mugiwara. The kingdom of Wano is finally free. Charlotte Katakuri was chosen by the locals as the ruler of Whole Cake, because of his bravery and because he is considered the most revered, like a hero. Women go after him, to get his attention; however, he ignores them completely, as he has a family.

Speaking of which, Len is at home preparing lunch, as she has a visitor this afternoon. She looks more mature than before. Her hair is in a plait because it's a nuisance every time she has to do a chore or two. She doesn't always stay in the house, she also goes out in the afternoons with her children to get some fresh air. Being stuck in four walls is not good for their health. The curious thing is that they are a bit quiet. He looks at the clock, noting that it is midday, at that time of day they are not usually sleeping or doing anything naughty. They are always waiting for their father, especially little Hoppe. The two are inseparable.

She hears the door open, so she looks out to see who it is. It is Katakuri accompanied by his brothers. She smiles slightly at the sight of them and moves a little closer to greet them warmly.

"It's good to see you guys."

"Len-chan! Looks like we haven't seen each other in a while," Brûlée shouts with a smile on her lips.

"That's what happens when your brother holds me in here," she said, feeling Katakuri lift her up to sit her on his forearm.

"I don't always hold you," he corrected.

"If you saw him saying things like, 'I miss Len'. "Cracker mimics his brother, who gets a murderous look.

"Good because he knows I can bust his head in," she smiles falsely. "And put me down, I've got food on the fire."

A growl of annoyance comes from Katakuri's throat, who sets the girl down, as requested. Len runs quickly to the kitchen, but not before peeking down the stairs and shouting:

"Children! Daddy's already here with your uncles!"

Suddenly, some very loud footsteps form on the floor. Certain people are running all over the room, reaching the stairs to go down on them. But one false step, and one of them falls down along with her brother who are rolling all the way down to the floor below.

"Hoppe... you're on top of me."

"You hold on."

The boy gets up causing the girl to fall to the ground, laughing very happily.

Glutton inherited Katakuri's maroon hair and his mother's hazel eyes. He has dark skin and shoulder-length hair, and one of the prettiest faces there is. Hoppe, on the other hand, is the opposite of her brother. She inherited her mother's hair colour, brown, and her father's eyes, maroon. Her hair is short and somewhat spiky, and her skin is pale. And what stands out most about her are the fangs protruding from her mouth. In short, she is the female version of Katakuri.

"Daddy!" Little Hoppe, upon seeing her father, couldn't hold back the urge to run to him and get a hug.

Katakuri bends down to hold her in his arms, she is so small next to him.

"How are you, little one?

"I missed you!" says the little girl resting her cheek on her father's face, who has taken off his scarf.

"You see me every day." He watches out of the corner of his eye as Glutton approaches for attention as well, to which he bends down to grab him. "Have you been good?"

"Yes, Daddy." Sketches the boy's smile. "We picked up our toys to welcome our uncles."

"Oh, but how cute they are." Brûlée blushes a little, seeing that her nephews have turned out quite polite.

"Aunt Brûlée!" both brothers shout in unison. "Uncle Cracker! Uncle Oven! Uncle Daifuku! Auntie Smoothie! Auntie Galette!"

"Relax, you're going to choke yourselves by saying too many names."

Both children laugh at Smoothie's comment. The truth is that the children are hyperactive and giggly, they are not afraid of anything. They have taken on the character of their parents, Glutton is an example of this, because if they don't prepare his food, he gets very angry. Little Hoppe, however, is the opposite. She is calm, but sometimes calculating. Len loves the way she smiles, she doesn't care if people look at her the wrong way. She looks just like her father, but smaller and cuter.

They hear Len call out to them so they jump out of Katakuri's arms and head towards the dining room. The food was already served, so they sit down in their respective seats. The governor of Totto Land arrives along with his brothers. The table is large so that everyone is seated and no one is missing. Over the last few years, Len has become better at cooking, as he has a family to feed. And sometimes, she makes a treat or two. A clear example is making doughnuts for Katakuri. She makes all the effort in the world to make him happy, but he never complains.

"I hope you like what I've prepared today."

"It looks good," says Daifuku, taking a piece.

"Mama makes great food," Hoppe says cheerfully, waving her arms.

"And I don't doubt it. Oh, I forgot." Oven pulls a gift-wrapped package out of a bag. "This is for you, little girl."

One thing Hoppe loves is getting new toys, and even more so if it comes from Oven. Without hesitation, she takes it in her little hands and opens it in desperation. Her maroon eyes light up, instantly.

"Look Mummy, Teddy won't be lonely any more!" Teddy is her stuffed animal in the shape of a panda bear. "What animal is it?"

"It's a cat," Len replies, glad to see the happy little girl.

"Dad, what shall we name her?"

Katakuri looks at the little girl with interest. Whenever her aunt and uncle give her a cuddly toy, she always goes to him to give it a name.

"What do you think of Kitty?"

"I like it!"

Glutton puffs out his cheeks, annoyed that they're always giving his little sister things. However, he is surprised to have a gift package in front of him. He looks at Daifuku who is holding it out to him.

"We haven't forgotten about you, champ."

The boy, without thinking, takes that gift and is tearing it apart greedily, he is eager to know what it is. A wooden sword for his collection.

"Great! I needed one. Thanks, Uncle Daifuku!"

"What I expect you to take care of her. You've already broken four for playing too much," his mother scolds him.

"It came out to the father, what did you expect?" Cracker at the comment he made, but Katakuri said nothing.

"Glutton adopted Katakuri's gluttonous form," Len remorselessly confesses.

"You know that better than anyone." Galette laughs at her sister-in-law's comment.

Katakuri blushes too much to cover himself even more with the scarf. And he is not the only one, his son puts on the cap of his jacket to hide his face, because it is red hot. The women in the room laugh at the sight of the monkeys. Hoppe is so amused by her new toy that she doesn't even notice that the food is already cold. Nevertheless, she puts the doll aside to eat. She didn't mind eating it like this, she likes the food her mother prepares.

Katakuri's siblings started to talk about conquests, as they should be looking for new territories. This bores the children too much, so they choose to go off and play quietly. Glutton starts swinging the wooden sword, pretending to be fighting someone. And Hoppe decides to leave Kitty at the table to look for her other stuffed animal, which is in her room. She has decided to play with the two dolls.

The maroon-haired boy sees out of the corner of his eye that his sister is coming up the stairs, and gives an amused smile. He takes the opportunity to approach the stuffed toy and fight it. He hits it several times with the wooden sword, not caring if he breaks it or not. Let's just say that Glutton inherited his father's and mother's strength at the same time. He will be a born fighter when he is a little older. He's young and still has a lot to learn.

Suddenly, he hears a shout from someone so he stops playing. It is his sister Hoppe who holds Teddy and looks on in horror at the scene.

"What are you doing with Kitty?!"

"Playing with him. He's my rival," says the little boy very calmly.

"You have no right to take him without my permission!" she moves towards him, grabbing the doll. Glutton, however, stops her. "It's mine!"

"I have the right to play too!" Both children start to throw the stuffed animal hard.

"But Uncle Oven gave it to me!"

"I don't care!"

"Let go of it!"

"I won't let go!"

They are not realising that they are breaking the dummy. The stitches, little by little, are breaking. They are so blinded in wanting to play with the stuffed animal that, suddenly, it cracks completely. Hoppe falls to the ground hurting while Glutton stands, holding Kitty's body. Len, hearing the screams, can't help but lean out to see what's going on, along with the others who are worried.

"Well, what's all the fuss about?"

"Mummy, I..." The little boy wanted to apologise, but he notices a somewhat uncomfortable tension in that room.

Hoppe stands up slowly, still holding the doll's head. It is new and now it is broken. She squeezes that part of her toy tightly and slowly turns around. Glutton is looking at the demon. The girl's eyes are blank and she emanates a somewhat dangerous aura. It reminds her a lot of her mum when she gets angry. Is the same thing happening to her?

"Glutton! I won't forgive you for breaking the kitten!" She jumps up quickly and punches her brother's face hard, causing him to slam into the wall.

Just like her mother', they all think with a drop on their temples. Katakuri is very surprised that his princess has done that. It is the first time he has seen her behave like that. For his part, Len walks over to the little girl who, after hitting her brother, starts to cry because the present Oven gave her has been broken. She strokes her daughter's head to comfort her. It can be fixed and she must understand that. Now she hears Glutton crying loudly, for the beating she received from her sister.

Katakuri comes up to her level, stroking his head to stop him crying. He looks carefully to see if the boy is unharmed. There are no injuries, so he is reassured. But that blow looks like Len's when she gets really angry. Children know this and have experienced it. If they see their mother getting angry, it's best not to say anything, otherwise they don't want to get yelled at or have a shoe thrown at them.

Katakuri sighs lightly, picking up the little Glutton, walking in the direction of Len and the little girl. They both look at them, wondering what they would want.

"You'd both better apologise for what happened. One for breaking the new stuffed animal and one for hitting him."

Both children look at each other, hesitating. But they are responsible for something they have done

"I'm sorry," they say in unison.

Len widens her smile a little more as she watches both twins apologise for what happened. She picks up Glutton, who is a little bigger than his sister, and hugs them both like never before, to which they are overjoyed. However, Katakuri doesn't stay behind, he picks up Len, taking advantage of the height difference, and gives his little family a little cuddle.

"Well, we'll take our leave. We can see there's too much love in the air," comments Cracker already pushing his brothers.

"Onii-chan remember that Mugiwara is coming tomorrow to talk about the future of Totto Land! See you later!"

"See you later!"

Right, he just remembered that he's coming to Luffy tomorrow to talk about some important issues. It's only natural, he's the current Pirate King and owes him a huge favour. And his thoughts are dispersed when he feels small hands on his face. Hoppe, the spitting image of Katakuri, gives her father a smile. Those fangs protruding from her face, like him, did not stop her from being a happy girl who loves her family very much. The man is so touched by this that he purrs very close to her, to which she laughs

Len takes the opportunity to kiss her husband's lips, feeling like the happiest woman at that moment. And he obviously doesn't refuse. They listen as their own children make a gesture of disgust, as if they don't like to see their parents kissing. Their mother tugs on their ears to stop them from being mean and reminds them that they will do the same at some point, but when they come of age. Both children yawn loudly, as they are a bit tired.

They have become accustomed to napping after eating. Katakuri takes them to their respective rooms while Len goes to the kitchen to do the dishes. The truth is that raising two children is no easy task. Especially if your husband is away all day. That's normal, he's the ruler of the Totto Land kingdom. She is so focused that she doesn't even flinch in the presence of her husband, who hugs her and rests his head on her shoulder. He makes a purring sound as if wanting some attention.

She just smiles, knowing full well what he wants.

"Kata, I'm with this.

"And can't you put that aside and attend to your husband?"

"My husband is in a hurry from what I see." She turns slightly to face him and is lifted up by him, sitting her on the edge.

"It's just that we haven't played in a while. And since I have the opportunity, I don't want to waste it."

"Pervert."

"I'm your pervert," he says purring like a lovesick teenager.

She can't stop laughing as he's so close to her, tickling her without realizing it. Katakuri seizes the moment to take her in his arms and kiss her like never before. He loved doing that gesture. Pampering her as if she were a great treasure hidden on an unknown island. The kisses are soft, showing affection for each other, and little by little it intensifies even more. The ex-commander walks in the direction of the room. His love cave as he would call it. It sounds rather corny, even Len would hit him for saying something so absurd. But it didn't matter anymore.

They both love each other deeply and are already used to hearing nonsense from their partner. Already in bed, he begins to give all the affection in the world to his wife. And not because of how beautiful she was. Not because of the need he feels. It's because he loves her too much. He wouldn't stop touching that velvety skin, those lips that beg to be kissed, those moans provoked by him. And whoever calls him crazy doesn't know that he feels like the luckiest man in the world.

He was about to make progress; however, Len stops him. He looks at him in confusion, raising his eyebrow, wanting some explanation. The young woman sits down, her fingers still touching that scar.

"Kata, I have something to tell you."

"Is it good or bad?" Should he be worried right now?

"It's good." She blushes a little. She takes Katakuri's hand gently and guides it to her belly. He didn't understand until he catches it seconds later, eyes wide. "I'm pregnant again."

Music to Katakuri's ears. He hugs her with all his might, but without hurting her. 

"You don't know how happy I am."

"I was going to say it in the dining room, but I saw our little ones so excited, I forgot.

"They'd scream with excitement, believe me." He looks at her for a long moment, wanting to tell her a few things. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Because of everything," the man confesses, "ever since I was a child, I haven't been treated the way I wanted to be treated. Mum didn't give a damn about anything and even made fun of us because of the way we looked. I didn't give a damn what people thought of me, but when Brûlée was hurt, my whole life changed." His eyes stopped sparkling for a few moments. "I already had it in my mind that no one would notice a monster like me. Until you came along." The life comes back into him, now looking excitedly towards the young girl. "At first I felt fear and curiosity, and I've come to realise that you didn't really care about my physique. You like what you see. You accept me as I am. You made me bring out my inner child. You did everything you could to make me not feel afraid. And on top of that you made me believe in love." Tighten your grip. "You are the most precious thing in my life and I will be by your side until death do us part."

Len was so moved by this that he couldn't help but cry. She weeps with joy at these words.

"You are the most wonderful and humble man I have ever met. A great warrior who takes things seriously, but when it's you, you're the loveliest thing in the world.I love your face and I can't get enough of kissing it." She leans her forehead against his. "Though you're twice my age and twice my size, I'll always love you. I will love you till death do us part."

"To swoon, to dare, to be furious,  
rough, tender, liberal, elusive,  
encouraged, mortal, deadly, dead, alive,  
loyal, treacherous, cowardly, and spirited;

to find no centre and repose outside of good,  
to be cheerful, sad,  
humble, haughty,  
angry, courageous, fugitive,  
satisfied, offended, suspicious;

to flee from the face of clear disappointment,  
to drink poison for sweet liquor,  
to forget profit, to love harm;

To believe that a heaven in a hell fits,  
to give life and soul to a disappointment:  
this is love, he who has tasted it knows it".

Lope de Vega

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first stories I did with an original character. This is just a small introduction of what there will be, a way to alert the readers.


End file.
